


Four Moons

by Sombereyes



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Drama, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a full moon entices some bad choices, a human is recused by a werewolf. The ways of old are dead, but traditions still live on, and as two werewolves find themselves stuck with this human woman, and all of the trouble that comes with it...now that she can't go back home, what will they do? -Futa, AU, multiple pairings. Nat/Nao, Shiz/Nat, Shiz/Nao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This prompt is a big one. It started simply, a few good friends, a couple rounds of our favorite drinks, and the drawn words, "Supernatural romance" and "Creatures of the night". Along with that, I had to draw a chapter count slip from the hat...bad mojo right there, chapter counts. I hate them for prompt fictions, but like a dutiful person, I plucked up my chapter number from the hat, just like everyone else. Anyway, this was my chapter 1 submission, and I thought, why not, and I'll post the story up here on the FFN as we go along...supernatural stories are not my strongest suit, but we'll see...
> 
> I don't own Mai HiME/ Mai Otome.
> 
> Warnings: Futa themes. AU. Likely some OOC. Multiple character pairings, lemons, limes, and god only knows what else in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A thick smog fell over several blocks of city, as a raging fire took place in a high rise building, one of great importance. The air was covered in the thick, blackened smoke as it billowed from yet another pharmaceutical company. It burned slowly, like a poison, angry with justice. It would be in shambles, finally, and the creature that caused the flames jumped down from several stories up, landing on a car, sounding an alarm that wouldn't be turned off.

Everyone with a brain hid on a night like tonight. There was no human with the gull to even utter a peep, and the creatures like her, well they were busy laying claims of baser impulse throughout the entire world. Be it of sexual [desire](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/1/Four-Moons), raging anger, or even territorial disputes, this night was a night for humans to cower, least they face unwelcome ends, or horrific beginnings.

On a night like tonight, the moon demanded it, an instinctual call.

It was one of four nights, four moons, that dictated such an occurrence. While the creatures usually stayed in the shadows, not drawing attention to themselves, on this night, many lost control. One such creature, was a brash young thing, who merely teetered on the cusp of adulthood. She was about to scamper off, in search of her own satisfaction, but then she'd heard it.

The pained groan of a man, dying under twisted metal, and the sobs of a woman who could not pry him out. _I'm just too damned nice, sometimes._ The creature thought to herself as she went over to gift her aid, a rarity that was too. "Move." She ordered in a dark growled, throwing the woman to the side as if she were a feather. "Don't you dare shoot me either, bitch." The fires masked her well, the burning light not enough to see beyond the dark smoke.

"Don't hurt him." The woman was covered in sweat and soot, breathing heavily in panic, as she held her gun in shaken disarray. "Please, just go." She was frightened, and blood splatter made it unclear of who was hurting more, the man, or the woman. "I don't want to shoot." Her lips were pale, the glistening truth of human emotions were things that the creature tried to shun away...emotions a worthless thing, when instincts came naturally.

Lime green eyes, glared a warning before she pulled the large framework up in the air, snarling as it gave her difficulty, dropping it a few inches from the man's head. He wouldn't have cared, he'd stopped breathing anyway. She could smell it. Death, and he wasn't the only one who had died from the fire...but, he was just an innocent bystander. "You're buddy's dead." Nao grumbled to her, before jumping away, hiding in the smoke.

She watched as the woman mourned him, shook him violently, and even cried for him, until Nao could watch no longer, at the pained cries destruction brought.

It stirred within her, and she was unsure of why had the urge to commit mercy. _I was a human once._ She thought to herself, nipping at the inside her her cheek. _Is that why?_ She had no connection to this woman, no real reason to feel such a way. _Maybe, it's just the moon._ Whatever it was, she knew she would answer the call. No one was around to tell her otherwise.

She knew well of the dangerous pendant both of those humans had on their necks. They were hunters, and Nao, she was the hunted, but she didn't care. She was captivated by the sorrow that the woman dripped from her eyes, and with that, she'd made a hasty decision, using her bruit strength to dive onto the woman, pinning her to the ground. "This building will fall apart, idiot." Nao warned the woman, as she cupped her clawed hand over quivering lips. "You don't want to end up dead too." She pulled Shizuru's weapon from her hip, and then scowled. "I won't kill you." Even as she said that, she knocked the woman hard with the butt of the gun, rendering the woman unconscious.

Hoisting the woman up with a soft, agitated grunt, she carried the human to a place she knew of. She was unsure however, of just how safe it would really be.

…

This night was dangerous because of the pheromone...how easily it would dilute the mind of any sort of common sense, rational thinking often tossed aside, especially for a human, who couldn't tell the difference between baser truths, and baser desires...both of them mingling in a fashion that made them willing, without worrying about the reprimands, if the strongest creature in the area so chose.

"You are devastating." The heated sigh was something like a blade as it cut through the night. "Do you realize that?" Liquid head dripped from her core as soft touches from clawed fingers coaxed a steering heat from between the apex of her legs, and it was all she could do to close her crimson eyes in a shuttering denial as the warm hand left her yet again, and so too, did the warmth of the beast. There was a smell in the air, one even she, a nose blind human, could tell loomed over her. She couldn't bring herself to care, her mind intoxicated beyond her normal reason.

"I don't really care." The growled retort came. _What should I do with it?_ Nao thought to herself, unused to having a fully nude woman unable to fend her off.

"Surely, you are not shy?" The woman breathed, catching her breath, and trying to figure out just where on earth she was, knowing this was not the fiery building she had been mere hours ago. _No, she's far to gifted a creature for that._ "Your kind, quite rare indeed...a beast to covet, are you not?" _Clear your mind, analyze the situation._ She thought to herself. _Escape if necessary, don't cause an undue ruckus._ She'd been training all of her life, but she never thought she'd actually be caught by the very thing she was to be chasing. _Don't go against their whims unarmed, least you'll be dead._ She recalled every bit of her father's training. "So, why are you after me, a mere human?"

"Feisty pain in the ass." The voice told her. The darkness masked her and the soft purr, one so unearthly, that it shattered the very notion of what they knew they were doing. "I don't ever want to hear that from you. I told you I'd protect you." Now, the redhead couldn't be so sure. _She thinks I can't smell it. The fear...she is afraid though, isn't she?_ This woman was confusing, utterly so. _Yet she leaned into me, she didn't shun my touch...dumb human._ Nao growled inwardly, unsure, and agitated. "I am keeping my promise."

That took Shizuru aback, as she paused. _Does she think this is normal, to just take a woman away from her home?_ "So you have, but I've still yet to see your face." Clearly, the voice was that of a woman, but she knew nothing of what awaited her in the blackness of the room. "I wish dearly to do so." She could hear growling, as that of a denial. "I saw you in the flicker of darkened flames, and I see you as a shadow, even now, but I'd like to see your face."

"You'll just think I'm a monster." Nao told her, keeping away from the woman who was no longer tied down to delirium. _Why isn't my pheromone working? Why isn't she just submitting?_ Nao couldn't figure it out, knowing Shizuru's head must be hurting, pained from the blow she took. With a heavy sigh it dawned on Nao. _I'm not the strongest werewolf here anymore. That's why!_ With a glower towards the ceiling, she relented. "I look like one, so you'll think I am."

"Yet, you aren't?" Shizuru questioned, pushing past her fear, wishing to be let loose from the shackles that so bound her. "What animal would do this, if they weren't truly a monster?"

"Shut up!" The growl came forth, the omen set, and the brash werewolf leaned over her waiting pray with her fangs glinting dangerously. The looming answer, one found within the pits of of their hovel. "Don't mistake my kindness for other things."

"I merely said that you were a monster, because are are inhuman." Shizuru sighed. _Unwise to make her angry I see._ "However, you are kind, are you not?" The captive asked, the chains that held her arms rattled and echoed off the mossy, stone wall that surrounded them. "I wish to see you. The face of someone who saved me." _Saved me from what, I've no idea._ Shizuru would play along, if it meant her life.

"Hrmm." It was a soft growl. Confused, as she once again took sight of the beauty she'd so easily taken advantaged of. _Pretty gutsy for a human woman._ In the shroud of darkness, in the lack of city lights, she'd dragged home a woman. "No." Was finally the rumbled statement. "I can't." Nao growled dangerously. "You're the one who's coveted." A human was not welcome here, just as the wolves were outcasts in this big city. _Especially on a night like tonight._ Nao recalled her actions, with just a tinge of regret. _I forgot how powerful the moon is._

"Either way, don't you think this just a bit much?" Her eyes, a dark glow, seemed to reflect in the firelight, a lone candle in the large basement. "I can't go anywhere, so why not?"

"I can't trust you." Lime shaded eyes, and fiery red hair, gave color to the pale figure, who would otherwise have none. "I could die, you are a human, and can't be trusted." Came the harsh whisper, hissed between glinting teeth. "When the sun comes up, I'll let you go."

"Such colorful words for a best." Shizuru sighed tiredly. "Colorful, and uncanny." _Though, this is a rather thorny situation._ She was a Fujino, and she most assuredly didn't let things like this happen. _Oh, but it is._ She thought with a gasp. _And I've allowed it to happen._ The abomination she was supposed to kill, was watching her with a curious look. _It isn't...it's not suppose to be this way._ Yet, the fire like kiss had been maddening, and the vicious bite from sharp teeth were enough to set her nerves alight. _I'll burn for this._ She sighed deeply, clutching at the tattered, silken shirt, of the one looming above her. "Your master, won't she be displeased, seeing you upon my form?"

"Hmm." Again, the odd woman sat back to contemplate that, sniffing the air, and the heady scent of fear mingling with lust...and yet, this woman showed no sings of either feelingly outwardly, suppressing it well. "You are not in your safe little place anymore." The voice above her said, those eyes glowering in a mild satisfaction. "You're a hunter of my kind. I understand that clearly." Nao spat back. "You're little games won't work with me...I saved your sorry ass because I had a score to settle. That's all."

"You pulled me from a building that was about to fall to the ground." Shizuru said then with pure honesty. "For that, I thank you. I will not kill you, not when you've spared my life."

"I'm not out for humans." Nao sighed, walking around in the dimness that she could navigate so easily, knowing that this human woman would not have the same gift. "I can release you tomorrow, but those bullets stay here. I can't let you use them."

 _Ah, but what home is there in which to return?_ Shizuru took a few breaths, looking into the depth of the darkness, where she wanted to be pulled away from the mortal shell of the human world, become a creature such as that which she hunted. "I'm afraid, you've miscalculated." _I can't go home._ "You've bitten me, have you not?" _She's a sin against nature, and she's touched me...and I've allowed it._ "I'll become like you are."

"Our powers are more subtle than that, I fear." The voice was a different woman, who turned on the light to the basement. As she walked down the steps, they creaked underfoot. She pulled out a key, and without even giving it a second though, she blushed at the nude, disheveled woman. The bloody bite marks spoke of lustful passions. "Hold still." She ordered softly, averting her eyes from the supple flesh, as the feelings within her, made her rumble with satisfaction. It was little more than an instinctual calling, but it was also one that Natsuki would dare not amuse, not with a human. "How did you get here?"

Shizuru regarded the two beasts in the room, creatures she'd only seen in books, unless she gazed upon their human form. They were bipedal, and beautiful beings, even in this form. With their large fangs, and claws like daggers. They could rip anyone to shreds, and they both donned what Shizuru guessed to be quite over sized clothing, jeans and shirts that were likely meant for men, but she knew exactly what they were. "I was rescued."

"I pulled her out of one of the buildings we demolished." Nao finally explained. "Can't trust her though." In Nao's clawed hand, a pendant hung, twisting a little in telling truth. "She's a Fujino. Her buddy was a Kanzaki...he's dead." The report was uncaring, and crude, but Nao wasn't bothered by it. "The building crushed his torso..he stopped breathing."

Natsuki thought about it for a few moments, partaking the woman on display, with a deep frown. "I'll take the risk." Natsuki muttered then, finally undoing the metal clasps that held Shizuru into place. "Get dressed."

"They're torn." Shizuru knew well what had happened to her clothing, having the marks upon her body as proof.

"Gah, damn it all!" Natsuki couldn't take it, tossing the tablecloth at the woman of fawn tresses. "Just cover up then." She growled. Every passing second, she could taste the heat in the air, mixing with spent passions, and slick arousal. "And you, find her some clothes!" She roared at Nao, who snickered as she began to slink away, knowing well of Natsuki's easily railed temper. _Talk about heady._ She put her hand over her nose. _Nao's scent is all over her._ With a shake of her head, she regarded the woman who was now covered with the blue and gold stitched tablecloth. Natsuki subtly sniffed the air, and took comfort in a simple little truth. "She didn't claim you." _I'm going to kill Nao._ "You can go at sunrise." _What the hell was she thinking?_

"I can't." Shizuru licked her lips, and looked to the floor in shame. "You know who I am, so you know I can't go home."

Natsuki knew, the ways of the humans were not unknown to her. "You know, of all the things I find completely and utterly immoral...it's these old traditions that the old farts can seem to get over." In fact, she could rant for hours, about throwing such traditions out the window. "The old days are dead, gone. They aren't coming back, but those old geezers don't want to let go." Natsuki told the woman evenly. "We're nothing in the grand scheme. As a Fujino, you'll get what you deserve for failing in your rights of passage...and you're okay with it because, hell, it's a tradition."

"I do not deny that some of you are innocent, but others are not." Shizuru offered her rebuttal slowly, but with careful meaning. "Most are not, and it is my job to bring you back on a silver platter...it is a job, not a joy I take."

"Nao doesn't mean you any harm, and nor do I." Natsuki told her with a stern voice. "Just get out of here when the sun rises...run away if you want. I'm not going to force you to go home." _She wouldn't dare try to go back there now._

"You are not human, but you are also not completely an animal." Shizuru's voice was a soft whisper. "As sequential hermaphrodites, your bodies change to fit the occasion of just whom you run across. You're running amok, and it's my job to rein you in...failure in that, means my untimely demise." _Asking for redemption is more than I care to ask...they won't give it to me anyway._ "You know the way the three households work, three bloodlines, we're forced to act out on behalf of all humans."

"As a Kuga, I'm forced to act on behalf of werewolves." Natsuki felt her blood begin to simmer. "Don't go opening your mouth on bloodlines that your tight little ass can't cash...I am a living being. These claws don't change that, nor does any other appendage that I may gain or lose depending on the season." Natsuki muttered then, awestruck that such a human could instill such a vocal outcome. Her normally cool, and indifferent demeanor was shattered. "My kind are everywhere, in places you don't see. That's the thing I hate most about humans, they just don't see the truth."

"What might that 'truth' be?" Shizuru found herself amused, as she stood up with a weakness in her legs. While pleasant, it spoke well of just what power these creatures had...it was however, the season for such a hormonal drive. She could feel it, even now, in her aching womanhood. This person before her was sending out a pheromone in waves. Clutching what little protection the small table cloth gave, around her frame, she tried to steady her screaming body that begged for whatever this creature would give her. She took a few steps forward, before a low growl in warning stopped her. "I'm unarmed, I can't hurt you."

"I don't even know your name." Natsuki told her dangerously. "Besides, if you come any closer I'll have no- Rrrr." Natsuki stifled her words in a snarl, as her cheeks turned pink in a tiny flush. "Damn it, just stay where you are!"

"You won't have control." Shizuru nodded, understating the vexation in emerald eyes. "I understand." Though, she was confused. This person was different than her earlier encounter, she didn't seem willing to chance any further nearness, least she wish to fall into the carnal desires. It was a privilege the redhead took without question, but this woman was much the opposite. "My name is Shizuru." She told the distrusting woman.

"Natsuki." The woman of midnight tresses replied. "Of all the things I thought Nao might bring home on a night like tonight, I never thought she would bring home some human woman." Natsuki's agitation was twofold, as she grabbed a broom, and began to beat the handle on the wooden support above her. "Nao! The clothes, bring them down!" She bellowed, before throwing the brook clear across the room. "God, I can't believe she actually touched you." It was a disgusted utterance, and yet, Natsuki felt her anger dissipating at the truth. _And now, the woman has no home in which she can return...they'd kill her if she tried...Nao, you idiot._

Shizuru was drawn in, she could taste the desire in the air, though she did not know why. Without being able to restrain herself, she began to breath heavily of the dominate musk that spoke of feral natures. Humans feared these animal people, who were, at one point, merely a trick of an angry industry. However, that afforded her little comfort, when such a calling washed over her. A wave of need that, she had never had any reservations about satiating that desire before.

This was different, Natsuki was inhuman, and also capable of infecting those whom she bit, if she wished to do so.

Nao, had chosen not to, for whatever reason...during a romp Shizuru's throbbing desires would not soon forget...least she be daft, and unable to put common sense into her mind. She could not be sure about Natsuki, who just so happened to be jetting out her calling card like that of pure insanity.

"What are you looking at?" Natsuki was such a conflict in every move she made. Withdrawn, with both her stare and actions...and yet, her voice, a dark, sometimes smoky hush would waver...sometimes, it would be a snarl, and others, a soft whisper. Those emerald eyes, also seemed confused, a mask with no few breaks, not so little cracks to the hard shell. "Stupid woman..."

"You." Shizuru told her, suddenly feeling unable to put her emotions into words. "Is it always so strong?"

"You have not come into contact with my kind during mating, have you?" Natsuki wondered that, her own flowing power enough of a truth...she looked away, her eyes glaring at a bucket on the floor, if only so she didn't have to look into those red irises, that so called her. "Full moons are the strongest night of the month, especially the four that dictates the change of the seasons for beings like us." It was a bashful explanation, with just a hint of animosity.

"The four moons in the year, in which your kind seeks not only sex, but a habitual mate, correct?" Shizuru herself, understood very little on an emotional level, but academically, she had studied Natsuki's kind quite thoroughly. She had grown to understand it, had been raised to see them as animals, and studied them as would be rats on a lab table. "It can't be one of those nights...I would have..." Shizuru shook her head. "The woman you call Nao...she would have..."

"The mating ritual is done though very strong bonds." Natsuki spat at her, for lack of anything better to sling in Shizuru's direction, rather than vicious words. A plenty of them sat at the tip of her tongue, but she felt no need to use them, finding it strange. "We aren't like normal humans, who look for a cheep fuck from our kind." Natsuki snarled low in her throat. "Even if Nao didn't claim you as her own, she damn well brought you here, and even now, I can smell it." Natsuki was angry, but more than that, she was scared. She'd never felt so strongly in her life. "God, what was Nao thinking?" Natsuki sighed as she overturned the table in rash anger, before she stomped her way up the stars, leaving a very confused Shizuru in her wake.

…

She was angry. Furious even, at the fact of all that she'd just witnessed on this night. This horrendous, spiteful evening, when even the most arrogant of werewolves became unable to stifle down desires of baser natures. Passions of instincts ran wild, and consumed them. Some went rabid, killing all in sight, a pure show of power. Then there were others, who weren't so lost by the howling calls of the moon above them. "See, this is why I told you not to go out tonight!" Natsuki finally snarled after having paced around her bedroom for the better half of an hour. "You never listen, and now you've really done it...you've screwed up a human life...an innocent bystander, Fujino or not...and I've gotta answer for it, because you brought her here."

"Getting pissed off over a human?" Nao laughed at that, her mouth open wide as she boisterously let loose waves of chuckles that knew no bounds. "The unshakable Kuga finally met her match!" It was true though, she knew exactly what she'd done. "Really though, we are the ones that set the building on fire." Nao wasn't going to shrug off such a big responsibility, life a precious thing to protect. In a rare show of affection, and loyalty, Nao finally neared Natsuki. "I'm a bastard, I can't help it." Nao's scent was covered in the thickness apology, that Natsuki knew Nao would never really say.

Even so, that didn't matter, as Nao tossed away the robe that had been covering her body.

"Don't make me bite it off." Natsuki growled as she disrobed of her clothing, before stooping down to take hold of Nao's throbbing arousal, gripping it firmly in her hand, hotly breathing on it. "You promised me, you wouldn't take any humans." She told Nao as her lips ghosted over the tip of sensitive flesh. "And now we have one in my damned basement." She gifted a soft lick. "I really should teach you a few lessons about that." Then a tiny nip that elicited a tiny whimper.

"I told you, I wouldn't claim them." Nao hissed when Natsuki's tongue trailed over her throbbing, hard arousal. "I never promised that I wouldn't get my kicks." She threaded her fingers into the dark, midnight tendrils of Natsuki's hair. "Besides..." Nao growled softly, when Natsuki's soft mouth envelope her length. "I'm not like you, I don't mind a few games."

Natsuki, annoyed with what she was being told, rolled her eyes, but resisted the urge to bite down roughly. Though that didn't stop her from toying with dangerous notion of just what her sharp teeth could accomplish, if she so chose, as endeavored to take Nao to shuttering highs, and crashing her to oceanic lows. Expertly, her tongue did wicked deeds, as her own desire continued to rise, before she finally she finally cursed in a loud sigh. "It's no use, there's a human woman in the area." Natsuki grumbled. "I won't stay controlled at this rate."

"It doesn't matter." Nao growled, feral tone in her throat, pushing Natsuki to the bed. "Five hours, and then the sun rises. You can survive that long."

Natsuki was so reserved, and refused to even touch the humans, her distrust of them so strong, that she all out rejected it...but her pulsing, throbbing member wouldn't let her out of the ritual so easily. It wouldn't release her from her chains, nor the anguish of need to claim something for herself. Her mind screamed at her, and her body was at war, and gods help her, she craved to be touched, least she go on a rampage like others who couldn't stop the hammering calls within their blood.

"You've done it before, you'll do it again." Nao could smell it, the dominate aura that would make most cower, submit, and wait for her to powerfully command the situation. She bore her sharp teeth to Natsuki's neck, quelling the lustful intentions of the monster within, fanning the flames of Natsuki's desires with firm strokes of her hand. "If the call is that powerful, you'll tear that human to pieces." Nao murmured as relented her assault on the nape of Natsuki's neck, and stiffness that grew harder in her hand. "But I'll take you on."

"I hate mating season." Natsuki bit out, as she overpowered Nao, flipping the redhead over, onto the bed. "Damn it all." Natsuki's couldn't resist the sight before her, and Nao displayed the submission, the request, rolling her hips just a little, as an invitation. "And damn you too, jackass!"

"A romp's a romp." Nao told her. "Pony up, Natsuki."

It was a rarity, but the call was strong, and she didn't want to lose herself to her instincts. Eventually, before the night was over, the monstrous blood within her would do horrendous things. She dare not take a human against her will. Nao was right, she quite likely would rip any human that so resisted her at all, into bits, drinking from them like the being she was, feeding off of the soul like the crazed animal she could become when pressed.

The nights that either an equinox or solstice, took place, they changed into living, breathing, monsters that could hear not the call of the suffering around them.

And so, she allowed herself to partake of the scent that so set her blood alight, and without a further thought, she a purred rumble, making it known that she was the master in their little frolic. One that would amount to little more than a quenching of trustful insanity. She nipped the back of Nao's neck, as she continued to let the possessive noise in her throat cut through the heady air. She entered Nao's slick, eagerly waiting core, reaching around Nao's slender hips, to continue to inflict agonizing pleasure to the hardened arousal that stood at attention.

That was the start of the hot, sticky night, a blur of growls, snarls, bites, and tainted pleasures. Within the strength that the moon's glow provided, they didn't fight it. Not an ounce of remorse comforted them, not a breathy moan escaped them, their minds clouded by the howls heard in the night, only by their own kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Natsuki woke up, naked, and covered in scratches, she noted with a dry boredom, that she was once again fully female. The night was over, with no humans killed, and none claimed, that she could recall. Though at the thought of that, she once again clenched her eyes shut. _Damn, that girl's still down there._ Natsuki wasn't happy about that, and instead, she damned her very nature, knowing the instinctual urge was now gone, and so with it, was the one thing that made her species, her kind, so coveted as trophy prizes.

What other creature could look human, act human, and even think as one...and yet, be so different?

Natsuki's race was inhuman, but very special. They could be both a sire or dam to a child. It was only during four moons in the entire year, so it was a rarity, but it was still possible. The [mating](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/2/Four-Moons) urge was strong during such a time, and because of it, her people grew into ugly, angry beasts. They willing to rip the head off of anyone, if it provided them with a willing companion. Common sense was lost to them, and Natsuki felt the pangs of guilt wash over her yet again. _I am Natsuki Kuga, primitive urges do not control me!_

It was a denial from the sickening truth.

She could berate herself all she wanted, in the end, she knew the truth. She had let primal instincts was over her, much to her fondest dismay. _They do on[mating](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/2/Four-Moons) nights..._ Natsuki sighed, she knew what it meant to deny her instincts continually. She understood what it would mean for her in the long run. The truth was, she just wasn't ready to settle down, and didn't want to be tied down by anyone. She wanted her own freedom.

Regardless of her reflections however, she had to deal with the vermin in the basement, fearing that the woman might not have left. So, with [pain](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/2/Four-Moons) lingering in her raw body, battered and bruised in the worst, and yet enticing of ways, she got up and got dressed.

Her home was small, and suburban. During the normalcy of days, and nights when the full moon wasn't in perfection, Natsuki lived a fairly normal life. Lonely sometimes, indeed, but normal. Her house was small, however it was all she truly needed. She ran her tongue across her lips, testing that her teeth were indeed human again, before she went down into the musty basement, where she still found her captive, once again tied up just like before. _Nao must have gotten kinky one last time this morning._ It was an offhanded thought, but Natsuki was just happy that it was over, for now.

"You should have run away earlier, when you got the chance." She told Shizuru, who's mouth had been blocked. Natsuki first unclasped the gag that stifled the woman's words, and then went about unfastening the complicated chains Nao had tied Shizuru up with. "Did a number this time, I see."

"It wasn't safe." Shizuru spoke with a sleepy, pained reflection. Her voice was dry, and harsh. "Besides, werewolves take pride in promises." It didn't exactly offer solace. Humans usually hid during the four moons. "I knew I would fare better down here, rather than out on the streets." She heard the rumbling all night. The possessive fighting, and roars in the streets. "Besides, Nao was quite gentle, despite her biting." Though, Shizuru knew that was a relative term.

"We aren't normally so aggressive." Natsuki shook her head. "Only those who don't have a spiritual bond go berserk. It's a craze, it can't be helped."

"It only happens four times a year, correct?" Shizuru gathered the sheet around her body after her arms were finally set free. Soon her legs were the same, and she went to collect the borrowed clothing that littered the floor. "What about the other moons?" Even her gun was no longer something she could use. "What about your bodies in general?" The bullets were gone, but Nao had also bent the barrel. "They're unnatural, inhuman." There was no way it could ever be used again. "It's a pure monstrosity of nature, what you become."

"It only seems that way for you, because you're human." Natsuki said then evenly. "We're hunted and studied all over the earth, but what you humans don't get, is that we aren't merely rabid dogs." They were complex, with a social system all their own. "You can't kill me, so once you get dressed, just leave."

"I'd rather not." Shizuru told her. "Your friend touched me, they'll find her all over me." Shizuru knew they would, and that wasn't any safer for her, than it was for Natsuki's own kin. "Besides, I'm liable to turn into one of you any time now. I'd like to know just what's going to happen to me."

Natsuki crossed her arms and sighed. "It's not a virus, it's a birthright...or in a human's case, becoming spiritually bonded with one of my kind." She growled at Shizuru, more than just a little offended at the implication that she was some sort of ill, deranged being. "We can't turn you into a werewolf by having sex, anymore than you could turn me into a pure blooded human being." Natsuki shook her head. "It just doesn't work that way." Though in truth, there was more to it. "I can turn you into one, if I needed, but you'd have to want to become one. It can't just happen randomly."

"The bite marks are a dead giveaway." Shizuru had them speckled all over her body. "Besides, what makes you think that I'll believe any of this?"

"I can prove what happened last night wasn't a threat to you." Natsuki grumbled then as she pulled a book off of one of the shelves. "Chapter five, middle of the page." Natsuki quoted, it was the book of her people. "It distinctly tells you all of the ways you can become a werewolf." Still, for Shizuru's sanity, she would permit the human eyes to gaze upon it. "It's a mating ritual, you'll changed if you do that at any time. For us, it's our form of marriage, the nearest thing we can get...that is the only way a human can truly become one of us."

"Drink from a paw print that has gathered fresh rain, drink specially prepared beer, and then say an incantation?" Shizuru shook her head. "You must be joking."

"I'm not...the bite you're talking about, is a mark that indicates ownership of mating, and only happens during sex, and only on one of the four moons." Natsuki sighed. "Do you realize how many idiots drink from a paw print on a dare, not realizing it turns out to be true?" In truth, the changing stopped at step one, and the rest was purely for the beliefs of the people, but step one was enough to accidentally do damage. "Beyond that, you think you're with child, don't you?"

"I..." Shizuru frowned and averted her eyes. "I don't know."

"You aren't." Natsuki sniffed the air again, just to be sure. "I have a keen nose, I would be able to tell." There was a deeper truth to that, but Shizuru didn't need to hear of it, some things were better left to the shadows. _Nao's still a wet eared pup..._ Natsuki took a small amount of amusement in that, as she pulled the book out of Shizuru's grasp. "Anyway, as you can see, there's no threat. You can go back to your humans."

"You don't understand." Shizuru shook her head. "I can't go back...the Fujino name, the entire estate, I turned eighteen this year." She bit her lip, she knew how bad it would sound, but, it was the truth. "You know what my family does. I hunt your kind, Natsuki. I haven't returned home, and furthermore, I've even given my body to one." She sighed, feeling the weight of that truth. "If I went home, I would be a disgrace."

"Who are the real monsters now?" Natsuki knew well of what the humans did to their own kind. "I should drag you back to your home, and leave you there to be killed." Natsuki growled. "That's what they do to you, isn't it?" She didn't have to ask, she knew. "If they think you to be unclean, they'd inject quick silver into your blood." Natsuki spat at the ground in disgust. She knew the truth. "The fact is, you'll die anyway, because that shit doesn't belong in any living being." It was unnatural. "Human, or wolf, it doesn't matter, you're as good as dead."

"Your friend, said she would protect me." Shizuru said then quietly.

"By that, she meant she'd leave you here, just to piss me off." Natsuki's head pounded and she finally decided she would deal with this later. "Fine, you can stay, but go make yourself useful. Make breakfast...or something." It was a muttered agreement at best. "God, I hate humans." Still, she hated murder, and wasn't going to aide in it. _Not because Nao's an idiot._

...

The clothing was tight, and hardly fit her. The bra alone was at war with her, expensive though it was. She stood over the stove, the memories finally coming back to her in waves of thick guilt and remorse. All of the things she was unable to feel with the pheromones in the air. Things they had willed her not to even think of, came flooding back. She felt her heart starting to ache. She would be killed because she let her partner die, but also because she herself, had failed her very human heritage. The Fujino name, one that she had taken pride in. Now, she was reduced to being a simple maid, as she cooked breakfast.

She could hear, and see, the bellowing that was taking place in the living area, a fierce argument.

"You little shit, bringing home a human!" Natsuki growled at the young fiery redhead, a rage even every fiber of her being. "And you slept with her again?" Her hand flew out before she could stop it, slapping Nao across the face. "Idiot!" She snarled. "You're just a little wet eared pup. Do you have any idea what you've done?" She was back to thinking clearly, and her blood boiled when she finally allowed herself to swallow the hard facts. "We're harboring a fugitive human!"

"I couldn't just let her die!" Nao stood back up, uncaring about her bleeding lip as blood dripped on the floor and stained her teeth. "You're the one that missed the security guard and nailed one of the fuse boxes!" Nao wasn't going to take all of the heat. "Those sparks caused the fire! That fire is what screwed up the metal support beam!" In the end, they were both to blame. "If anyone killed that man, it was you, not me." Nao sighed heatedly, using her shirt to clean her face. "So I saved a human's life...not all of them are bad."

"I have every right to hate them." Natsuki's throat contorted into the lowest rumble she could muster. "Humans killed my mother, I'll be damned to take one in."

"A human killed your mother." Nao relented that fact. "But it wasn't _that_ human. If you want to be the beast that she thinks you are, that's fine. Kill her here, or take her home and let them do it." Nao muttered then. "I can't keep her safe without your help, but if you won't do that, you're in charge of getting rid of her." Nao had never stormed out the house so quickly in her life, her speeds startling even Natsuki.

"I can't believe this." Natsuki sighed, as she scratched her head. "What a pain in the ass...what are you looking at?" She growled as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Your breakfast." Shizuru offered quietly. "It's finished, just as you asked."

Natsuki didn't take the time to thank the woman, she only snatched the plate. Inspecting it carefully, she deduced it was safe to eat. "Sit down, we gotta talk." She loathed thinking she had to, but, Nao was right. This wasn't a good thing. No matter how anyone tried to spin it. "You're a human, and I hate humans." That was the easiest way to put it. In truth, she didn't hate them as much as she distrusted them, but it wasn't a matter she was willing to speak on. "Nao, saved you..so now you're my responsibility...the idiot."

"I'm sorry." Shizuru sighed then, licking her lips. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You're in werewolf central." Natsuki grumbled, slowly letting that sink in. "Rather, you're in a part of the city that is actually populated with a good number of us...if they find out you're here, there's a good chance they'll hunt you down." She took a bite of the steak in front of her, dipping it in the yolk of her egg. "Nao's just a brat, as far as werewolves go. Thirty years isn't exactly a long time for a creature that can live well into our hundreds." Natsuki just shrugged. "Life expectancy is about three hundred years, give or take...normally take." Natsuki added coldly. "We're usually killed to unnatural causes."

"She doesn't look thirty." Shizuru swallowed the fear that kept creeping up from her belly. "In fact, she looked to be a late teen." She knew what Natsuki was implying, and just how unnatural those causes actually were.

"We age like a human for the first ten or fifteen years of life, then we slow down quite a bit." Natsuki licked her lower lip of some stray yolk, and then stuffed her mouth full again, chewing quickly. "My drivers license says I'm twenty...but really, I'm almost fifty." It was when she took notice of the girl again that she felt guilty. _Was she always so depressed looking?_ Natsuki couldn't recall, and sipped on her drink in obvious discomfort. _Didn't Nao say that her teammate died last night?_ She swallowed the warm liquid, and set down her cup. "It can't be helped." Natsuki muttered cryptically, as she pulled out her cell phone dialing a number she knew by heart.

It was her boss that she called, declaring herself unable to work today, something many did, and her boss simply laughed at Natsuki with a teasing barb that the woman of midnight tresses couldn't easily ignore. She fumbled though it easily enough, with a sigh every bit as long as her years of life. When she hung up, she couldn't help but regard the woman, feeling a tad ill about the entire escapade. "Listen, you can't very well be a freeloader here forever, can you?" Natsuki asked, though the woman was dejected and didn't answer her. "The way I see it, you've got only two options."

Red eyes looked up at her, glimmering in the purity of pain, and regret. It was so fresh, especially now that everything had sunk it. It wasn't just a bad dream. She wouldn't just wake up. "What would those choices be?" Shizuru felt her heart tighten, fearing to be sent home, and yet, wishing the horrible fate at the same time, knowing it would be fitting, an end that welcomed her traitorous actions. _Just let me stay._ Still, as futility as it may have been, Shizuru didn't want to leave, and feared to be cast out into the nothingness of the city streets, knowing they would offer her very little in the way of a reprieve. _Please, just let me stay._

"You wouldn't be the first one to fall under this type of circumstance. I've heard of it before. Many of my kind, in fact, are wayward humans." Natsuki was unsure of the numbers, but even Nao, herself, was a little twerp who'd gotten into trouble. "You either go into hiding, or you go through the ritual." Natsuki shrugged. "Either way, people will find some way to condemn you." It wouldn't be an easy choice to make, and Natsuki knew that. "You can't stay here for long as a human though, you'll be sniffed out." It was with a bit of an annoyed smirk that she shook her head. "You reek of Nao's scent, but that won't last. As soon as you bathe, it'll be gone."

"Natsuki won't hate me anymore, if I become one of her kind?" Shizuru asked, just a little unsure. "I will be safer that way?"

She received a low guttural snarl in response. "You're a Fujino, I'll hate you even then!" She regretted it as soon as she did it, but she wouldn't make that known as she scowled fiercely. "Listen, I don't make a habit of liking people often." She hoped that was enough of an apology. She stood up and stepped away from the table, clearing away her empty plates, putting them in the sink with a clatter. "You'll be safer that way, but it doesn't do us any good. Not until it rains."

…

Rain...

That's what they had to wait for, and even then, Natsuki was unsure about this insane notion that she wanted a pet human until then. She looked in the mirror, the light of day reflecting off the surface of the dust covered thing, and she took one of the towels she kept on hand to remove the annoying speckles of foreboding. She was in a form that was so like a human, and a normal one at that, but she was not nose blind, and she could still see.

Her senses keener, her body stronger, than any human could ever hope to achieve. Still, in spite of the fact that all of those things came normal to her, and the community in which she lived, there was one single truth that kept the peace.

The scent of dominance...

The older ones protected the younger ones. The older ones could kill more easily, because a werewolf only grew stronger with age. It was said that if one could survive beyond a hundred years, that they were the perfect partner, the best mate to have, because that person had overcome the odds. Sires with strong blood chose dams who would submit to that power. It was, without a doubt, the best way of life they could hope for, and mating seasons ensured their survivability by gifting all of the race opportunities to stand on equal ground. Dams could become sires, and sires could become dams, and for one night, four times a year, the war of dominance found itself in complete disarray.

Natsuki knew the truth...she herself, was not strong enough to protect this woman from her truest danger.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a not so form fitting shirt, she sighed as she went out on her usual prowl. She warned the girl to stay, to hide, and not to come out for anyone. Natsuki gave direct, and very clear instructions not to make herself noticed, telling Shizuru that it could end up costing the woman her life. Still, it matter not, if the woman took heed.

Natsuki had bigger concerns, larger fish, in which to fry. The community in which she lived, found themselves in a cloud of well rounded protection, and for a fledgling werewolf, a pup such as herself, three was no greater alliance in which to have. After all, Natsuki was strong, but there were stronger still, ones whom even she, had to answer to...her own bloodline and birthright be damned.

Some of the eldest wolves lived here, hidden in the shadows, and when she came upon the house that she knew they would be residing, she knocked on the door, waiting to be let in. The woman that greeted her sighed at the damaged door creaking open, the inside of the home was in shambles. _What do you expect, after last night?_ This was shared home, with three older, and very dangerous wolves. They ran the place, and kept the normally troubling scent of the younger, inexperienced wolves at bay.

It was with their protection that the younger ones could live so freely...that Natsuki could enjoy a more human lifestyle, away from fear.

"You're a rarity in these parts." The seductress purred, licking her lips, her body still not entirely back to normal. She looked human, there were no doubts there, but the smell of the rutting that went on last night consumed the home, and this woman was a flurry of scents that Natsuki not even dared to pick apart. Instead, she gulped as the woman welcomed her inside, closing the door behind her. "What can I do for you?" She was not as old as the eldest wolf in the house, but her many years were not to be discounted, and she had an appetite that was difficult to appease on the best of days...on the worst, like last night, Natsuki doubted many could keep up with this woman.

 _So much blood._ Natsuki gulped down the illness she was feeling at that. _Broken table too, how did they manage that?_ It didn't matter, she knew, and kept her nose out of it the best that she could. "I have a problem, it won't be for long...but it is, for now."

Natsuki noticed the subtle sniff in the air, the woman in front of her was looking for something, and found it, her eyes alight with interest. She sniffed a little harder, took in he scent, just to be sure. "It's all over you, child." She was unsure weather or not to be concerned. "Where is she now, and her name?"

"Anh, listen it's a difficult situation. She wants to become one of us." Natsuki said instead, fearing an utterance of the woman would welcome her death. She was lucky to have gotten lucky, Anh was tactful, if not uncanny. "Rather, I've decided that she will." Natsuki explained a bit. "It's the best thing for everyone involved."

"Growing a backbone, are you now?" It interested her, and she licked her lips in amusement, such a thing was comical. "How long have you've sought refuge in our pack?" The woman asked, and Natsuki paused.

"I'm a Kuga." Natsuki muttered with annoyance. "I wouldn't have had to seek shelter, if my mother was still alive."

Anh nodded and dragged Natsuki to a more secluded place. When they reached her bedroom, and she opened the door, guiding Natsuki inside. "A baby born and raised into the fold." That explained a lot. "A pup now, with a lineage that precedes her." It was funny, to say the least, as she chuckled to herself, taking the young one's hand in hers. "You are still that, when it comes to matters such as these."

"No, I'm not." _Yes you are!_ Her mind screamed at her, as this woman smirked with devilish intent. "I need to know how to perform the ritual, without being tied down."

"This choice is not out of love?" Anh asked Natsuki then, as she leaned into the girl, to sample the soft nape of her neck. "I'm afraid, it doesn't work quite like that." The matter was delicate, so much so, that it seemed a fragility. Natsuki felt the same under her nose, the anxiety waving off of her. _Why wouldn't it?_ Anh thought pleasantly, the urge of the moon was gone, indeed, but that didn't mean that all pretense for desires had been lost.

No, far from it in fact, and Natsuki's body reacted as her instincts proclaimed that she should.

Respectfully fearful, a bit unsure of she could back away, or if she should pounce, and Anh found the entire mental tirade pleasurable to view in the panicked emerald eyes. "No time for idle games today, I fear." Still, this was a matter to be taken with honor, not lust. "So, tell me, why is a human in our neck of the woods."

Subconsciously, Natsuki put a hand over the warmed flash that Anh had nipped not long ago. It had igniting a fire within Natsuki, a strong one, and she forced down the feeling as best as she could. Her body was telling her protection was in front of her. A person worthy to be submissive for, but, Natsuki knew that it wasn't exactly far from the truth. Anh's strength wasn't to be questioned, nor her authority. She was indeed well respected, if not a bit overzealous in who she played games with.

Natsuki explained in great detail, all that she could remember. The way the woman seemed intent on seeking shelter, interested in staying around. Natsuki's contempt was an obvious one, but so too, was her fondness for life in general. "So, because Nao pull a stupid stunt, I'm the one looking out for the human." Natsuki muttered, having come to the end of her long rehashing of events. "I know she wouldn't be the first to be changed in order to save her life...I also know she's a Fujino, so that alone should be punishable by death."

"Uncanny, that she didn't kill Nao when she had the chance." Anh spoke both in careful thought, and astonishment. _The little fool, the human took a risk, and it paid off._ "Nao can't be helped, she and her mother were changed by alternative methods. Of course she likes humans." She paced around the room, unsure.

"Nao's very loyal." Natsuki agreed. "But, sometimes, that gets her into trouble."

"A woman failing her right of passage...knowing what it would mean...and yet, being unable to take a life." Anh was not one for growling, thinking it a vicious practice among scoundrels. Ones who had little in the way to express themselves. "I can't seem to decide if the woman is merely an imbecile, or truly a tame human, unable to kill." Still, the obscenity, as she considered it, slipped carelessly from her throat.

"I doubt she's unable." Natsuki said then, recalling Nao's actions. "I don't think Shizuru's a danger either."

"There are passive humans." Anh explained carefully, unsure just what Natsuki knew of them. "Ones who can murder our kind with ease, but choose, for whatever reason, not to." Begging to be saved by old ways, traditions that died hard. She'd seen it before, a human unable to finish their birthright, falling to their knees begging for mercy. "Humans who do not kill us, they are welcomed, but this girl, kind though she seems, is indeed a threat." This was a difficult choice. "You dislike her, and yet, you wish to help her?"

"I don't know." Natsuki snarled to herself, more than Anh, the scowl completely unnerving, even to herself. "I don't think she should die." Natsuki offered, trying to clear her thoughts. "I just don't want to get mixed up with humans, either."

Anh nodded, and produced a small vial from one of her drawers. "There are mixtures that will indeed allow someone to become one of us." Anh began carefully, to be sure Natsuki understood. "However, the transformation is not natural, and it takes a rather strong wolf to help contain the madness a human might endure." Anh was sure Natsuki was old enough to fend off a weak wolf. Powers came with age, so surely this human would not be a threat. "Because you don't wish to bond with her on a spiritual level, her inability to rein in her senses, will without a doubt allow them to run rampant." When she put the vial in Natsuki's hand, she took hold of the young one's shoulders.

"I'll be around." Natsuki grumbled then, still unsure of that herself. "At least until she gets the hell out of my house." _That better be soon._ Natsuki thought, vexed by the very thought of allowing the woman to occupy her home for any length of time. She nibbled her lip in thought. "She can share my line of work, I can get her used to this lifestyle...then I can send her on her way."

"A worthy cause." Anh nodded, though her eyes twinkled in truths better left in the heated whispers of night. "She is an adult woman." The seductress purred, carefully exuding her powerful scent to attract attention. "I have no idea just how she will react, but if you give her this medicine, you should be aware, your influence will be needed." The implication was direct. "I would advise that you consider this option carefully, because as you can see, it requires a bit of tact." Anh licked her lips, a soft smile on her face. "I assume this woman knows well of just what we beings are, deep in our very core, correct?"

Natsuki took the warning with a measured nod as she peered at the blue tinted liquid. "I think she does." They were not above the blood that pumped through them, not at all sheltered from baser tendencies. "If she doesn't, she'll find out." _She's a Fujino...that's got to count for something._ "Given what she was doing to catch Nao's attention in the first place, it's a pretty safe bet to guess that she knows, at least about some things." _Ill informed, but also not entirely wrong either._ Natsuki thought, as she pocketed the medicine.

"It will be a slow transition, but a powerful one, regardless." As a specie, they were known for impulsiveness. "Natsuki, if you plan to change her, do it soon. If you plan to end her, also consider doing it quickly. I'll offer her no protection as a human, and even as a wolf, I have my suspicions."

Vices were around them always, and temptation was a virtue to them. There were some very rabid dogs among the werewolves for that reason alone. There were some who lacked the pride of self restraint, instead, they relished taking any and all that might be theirs to have. That was not to say that everyone acted upon such whims, often very deplorable ones at that...but they did linger in the shadows of angry, shallow souls. Natsuki herself, was not safe from her more angry, solitary natures that she contained against her wishes.

After all, if she'd had her way about it, a far more primal, seething way...she would have cast the woman aside, or would have abandoned her someplace for judgment. Still, Natsuki took pride in controlling her whims, she refused to be such a creature. Even this was a great risk, and Anh wasn't toying around idly with that truth. "I'll make the decision soon." Natsuki told Anh nodding her agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natsuki had reluctantly taken the vial with care, before returning home with Anh's careful instructions, and words of warning, ones not to be taken lightly.

She found herself pondering about it for no small amount of time, but the truth was harder to accept than she might like. The nature of being a werewolf, and subsequently, the linage that feel over her was a heavy weight. The bloodline she carried was a very precious thing. Humans wouldn't understand, and that's why it angered Natsuki so, to be considered an infectious beast...to be seen as a creature that needed to be slain, instead of well respected, and left to be alone...it was all she ever truly wanted. She knew however, this was a delicate problem.

Her rage would not serve her well...her vexation, while warranted, was not shroud of protection...it would not be that way for Shizuru either, if the human woman stepped into an inhuman world. _What would she know about it anyway?_ Natsuki thought for the countless time, toiling over every detail she could. _She just thinks we're monsters anyway. Horrible monsters...that's all._ It wouldn't due for the woman to assume the drink could be viral...it would be even less wise to [force](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/3/Four-Moons) her down a dangerous road, filled with a sense of inexplicable tenacity.

After all, being a new werewolf as an adult, was far different than being born into the role, and Natsuki knew that. The fact of the matter was, being a werewolf was a natural occurrence, and humans would never simply become one of them...even with this gift, things would no be so easy. Shizuru would be left open, and at the mercy of Natsuki's hands. _But Am I strong enough to help her?_ Natsuki couldn't give it a voice. _Can I put my rage aside?_ She doubted it.

It was later that day, when she found herself pacing in circles. _Damn that woman!_ She relented, both in her mind, and in her breath as she paced up and down her long, narrow hallway. It separated her bedroom from her living space. _Damn it!_ Every third set, a floor board would groan at her, dismaying the fact she even stood upon it at all. _This is a fine mess...a fine damn mess..._ It was her favorite invective, and it was all that came to mind. Emerald eyes couldn't help themselves, glinting at the woman, who found herself seated on the daybed in the corner. "I should kill you." Natsuki sighed. She didn't have any desire to stain her hands with blood. "It would make my life a lot easier."

Natsuki also knew it was what her father would have done...if he were still alive. _If I could only be that strong. Father, what gave you that strength? Was it merely your anger, or something more?_

"Death will await for me, if I am sent back to be among my family anyway." Shizuru told her, looking down at the rope that had been affixed to her ankle. Natsuki had been regretful about even that, and Shizuru made her feel even worse by not even trying to fight it. Instead, Shizuru had told Natsuki that it should be tighter. "If you want to kill me, I don't have any complaints, so long as you make it quick." _She won't._ Shizuru thought to herself. _She talks big, but she can't, I can see it in her eyes._

Natsuki had considered it, she wouldn't deny it. "I've never had to kill anyone." She growled. "Not anyone like you, anyway." It wasn't provoked, it wasn't warranted, and in the end, Natsuki could only think of one thing. _It wouldn't be self defense...I won't kill in cold blood...I can't._ Natsuki crouched down into the floor, sitting down in the corner, feeling the weight of her options. "Do you realize, that we aren't monsters by our own choice?" It was often the opposite. "It's not like we want to be doing the stuff that we do."

"I doubt that." Shizuru was beginning to understand however, that there was more to this woman than met the eye. "Humans can be deranged too, I don't fault either side."

"Then why the hell were you gallivanting around town on one of the dangerous nights of the year!?" Natsuki hollered at her. "Out to a movie?" It was liquid, and filled with venom. "I don't believe you're innocent." Natsuki told the woman of fawn tresses, an utterance of malicious bite in her tone. "Hell, you're probably a killer!"

"Cold words, for a person who set fire to an entire building." Shizuru shot back coldly. "Want to tell me why my friend had to die?"

"You were in the way!" Natsuki howled. "Any idiot that gets involved it trying to hunt werewolves, deserves to die." Taking the nearest thing she could find, a wooden carving that sat on a low coffee table, she threw it clear across the room. "You don't even care what the hell happened to me! You never even asked me why the hell I might hate you so much." Natsuki spat, standing on edge. "No, you've never thought about it before. Humans don't care about blood, honor, or even loyalty. They don't give a damn about any of it!"

"You wolves aren't any better." Shizuru told her, outraged that she'd nearly been hit by Natsuki's rage. "You are monsters, and you don't even try to understand our side of it." Oh, she was furious. "You stand there, ranting and raving, as if you are a powerful entity, but truly, your cowardice is beyond your foresight." Shizuru breathed hotly. "Humans are weak, we can't simply defend ourselves by being alone. We love, we care, because we aren't like you..."

"You kill off your own kind!" Natsuki snarled back. "You humans do sick, perverse things, that we would never think of to do. Yeah, we get a little violent, but we'd never hurt family." That was the one thing she shouldn't say, she knew, but it came forth, a butter undertow. "Your own family would want to harm you, and that's something a werewolf could never do!"

Two could play at that game, and Shizuru intended on it. "How many humans do you think are killed by your kind? How many humans do you believe suffer, because one full moon doesn't go according to plan?" She was livid, and her eyes began narrowing into slits. "How many women are carried away like me, and for what? So that a werewolf's libido can get a good scratch? That's all we are to you. Toys!"

"That's not my fault." Natsuki sighed. "I don't tell them to go crazy." It hurt to be angry, and it hurt to see the pained look in eyes that were already so troubled. _She's faking it._ Natsuki's mind wanted to believe it, but her heart knew otherwise. _Humans don't care about their own kind...family...blood...it means nothing._ She clenched her fists, trying to fight away the war in her mind. "I'm not the one responsible for Nao's dick. I've got my own to worry things to worry about, especially on the four moons." The fight in the middle of the air was enough of a problem, without bringing her vexation into it.

Someone needed to relent, and simply give up the fight. Natsuki knew she had to be the one to do it, had to repent, at least a little, owing Shizuru at least that much. "I was looking for a friend." Natsuki finally told Shizuru, with a voice strained with repressed spite. "A very important one."

"You set a building on fire..." Shizuru stood still, shocked. "Looking for a friend?" It didn't make sense to her, as her world turned upside down even more than before.

"Have you ever thought about what people with your affiliation do with werewolves? Ever thought about where we're taken, once you catch us?" Natsuki asked, hands on her hips, watching the searching look in crimson eyes. It was clear the woman hadn't any idea. "You kill some of us, and sometimes, more power to you, because some werewolves deserve it...but not all of us." She wondered if Shizuru had ever thought of the truth. "Other humans treat is like a prize, and why not? We make great lab rats." Natsuki snarled. "You think I'm clueless, but the answer is that I understand more than you."

…

That wasn't true either...Natsuki knew a great deal, but she wasn't a prophet. She never claimed to be a saint, and she'd fallen deeper down that rabbit hole. She hated the daggers she seemed to spit in every single reply. She cursed herself, for every frown she was the cause of, and every time Shizuru looked as if she wanted to cry, Natsuki felt her heart ache...felt her own fury melt...and she hadn't any clue what to do about it.

Even as she sat at the table, speaking with Nao, she couldn't keep her mind off of Shizuru.

"We aren't going to be able to search for a while." Nao explained casually. "Mai's probably okay, but it's been ten years, Natsuki. It might just be time to put the past behind you." It hurt to say it, to even admit that they'd need to stop again. They'd brought this exact conversation to the table several times already. A decade wasn't exactly a gigantic leap for a werewolf, but that didn't mean it was a short span by any means. Ten years, was still ten years, and so much could change without anyone noticing it. "She's gotten out of worse scrapes than that one, anyway. Who's to say she hasn't found someone, and maybe even started a family by now?"

"How many companies are left?" Natsuki asked then, agreeing that they would have to hold off, at least for a little while.

"Two more, but we can't be worried about that. We've gotta stay on the down low, for at least a few months." Nao warned Natsuki, knowing that there were other things that should be taken care of. "If we get caught, and Mai is still out there someplace, it won't do her any good." Lime green eyes could see beyond the concern for a friend, especially if the little bottle on the table was any indication. "So, are you going to give that to the human?"

Natsuki had a temper, a bad one, and she knew it. That wasn't exactly something she tried to keep a tight lock on, at least not when humans were concerned, but she felt guilty. She didn't even know why it occurred to her to feel such a pull, such a want to treat the blasted woman in the basement so nicely...to make amends. Natsuki even felt horrible about locking the door, but the truth was, she needed time to think, and she needed clarity to do that. So, without understanding her own, bitter remorse, she sat utterly dejected at her kitchen table. "I'm not sure that I can. She brings out bad reactions in me, Nao...I don't like it."

"You mean, she makes you feel like more than just a stone cold bastard." Nao hit the nail right on the head. "Never thought I'd see the day, a human earning your mercy. That's kind of a crock, you know?" The blue vial of liquid sat between Natsuki, and the redheaded troublemaker that had invited this mess in the first place. There was something about it, and it conjured deep memories.

Something unearthly about the tincture, that made Nao think back to a time when she was just a child. Fretting for her very life, huddled against her mother in a sea of broken glass. A few very angry adult men, who, for whatever reason, hated them. Nao also remembered faintly in the back of her mind, gunfire, and snarls...the barks and howls of a fully transformed werewolf, a dog like creature, that was no longer human. "You've never liked that side of yourself." Nao however, loved that side of Natsuki, untamed, brave, and completely at the call of what she truly was.

"My father was not a deranged monster." Natsuki muttered then. "My mother was as gentle as any mother could possibly be, human or otherwise." She shook her head, and leaned heavily on her arms. "I don't want to transform like that ever again." Natsuki remembered it. Finding Nao, as just a child, frightened, and alone with only her mother to protect her. Natsuki could still smell the blood, if she thought back hard enough, and the reek of foul play...she hated that the most, but back in those days, Natsuki was brash, angry, and hadn't had a firm grasp of just what she was...of whose daughter she truly was. "Being a werewolf is more complicated than Shizuru understands...hell, even I don't understand it all the time, and I was born into it."

"That stuff does strange things to a person's mind." Nao agreed, but even more than that, she was interested in the magic that was purely a mystery. "It was worth it though." Why were they so majestic, so free from something that otherwise bound them? The werewolves. Were they truly mythical, or merely a beast masked as humans for safety? Nao never knew, never really got an answer. "I'll bet, Shizuru will like the feeling it will give, the rush is amazing."

"You just like having powers." Natsuki knew though, Nao liked feeling the power. To know she wasn't as defenseless as her mother once was. They were both saved from the streets, from hunger, and from danger, because they had found safety within Anh's guidance. "I wouldn't say having her partner killed accidentally, is exactly being merciful." _Never mind the fact that I've been treating her worse than a flea._ "She's just a human, she doesn't understand it. Our lives are more complicated that just feeling impulsive, and she thinks I'm a complete asshole, I'll bet." _Can't say I don't earn the title._ Natsuki couldn't help but feel conflicted. "Every time I try to be nice to her, she says things and it just..." Natsuki shook her head. "I hate humans."

"You don't hate me." Nao shrugged. "I was a human too, at one point."

"Yeah, years ago..." Natsuki would never forget it. "That's different though." In so many ways, Nao's story a sad one indeed. "You were worthy of it...you and your mom deserved a second chance." Natsuki said then, a bit offhandedly. "You were already like us in spirit anyway." _In a lot of ways, they were just like Shizuru, in a wrong place, at the wrong time._

"You don't really hate her." Nao laughed then. "That's why you're so beat up about this! Did you rut with her yet?"

"No, but you did." Natsuki wouldn't forget that for a long time, and her glower let that much be known. "I'm not that stupid." Natsuki told her pointedly. "I wouldn't rut with a human if it's the last thing I do."

"You'd rut with her if she were a werewolf?" Nao dared to push buttons endlessly, but that one tripped a wire.

It was a big one, too.

Natsuki didn't say anything, merely sighing at the truth that she'd rather not admit, as she picked up the vial, and walked into the confines of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

…

It was a question Natsuki didn't have an answer for.

It bothered her that Nao could say that so easily, so quickly, and not be phased by it...but, she also knew why Nao was able to do that. She liked humans, she didn't blame them for everything in the world. Tragedy wasn't because of the humans, and Natsuki knew that, but, even if she understood things clearly...emotions were not so easy to contain. They were not simply something she could cast aside.

Her contempt for them was twofold.

They'd killed her parents, and they'd come after a friend of hers, capturing her...and Natsuki hadn't any idea where that friend was. Still, Mai was a gentle soul, a loving one...she wouldn't wish more suffering, never simply because of her misfortune. Mai wasn't like that, Natsuki knew. Her heart felt weighed down by everything, and she couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat, as she finally settled herself in for what she was about to do.

"The choice is yours." Natsuki began, an air of caution in every word. "If you drink this, you'll become a werewolf." Natsuki told Shizuru as they sat in the basement on a dreary afternoon. "You won't have any control over how powerful you become, and you will undergo changes." She explained it as best as she could, and it was lacking. She was born into this life, and it was all she knew. She eyed the grains in the table carefully, a soft sigh wishing to escape her lips, as she mentally resigned herself to the task. "I can't say for sure, if this option will save your life, or not. There are some werewolves that go mad, because of their powers, and their fixations." Natsuki went on to say. "There's no telling if you'll turn into that or not, over time."

Shizuru felt her heart race, and she dared not touch the substance that was sitting in the beautifully carved glass bottle. She knew that it contained the answer to her problems. Yet, it would only likely gift her more trouble later. She let her eyes drift to the woman of midnight tresses. "What kind of changes?" She murmured in question, feeling herself want to take it back, but also wishing beyond belief to hear the answer. _What fate would await me?_

"I'm not entirely sure." Natsuki could feel the fear, she could smell Shizuru's apprehension. "You'll have stronger senses." Natsuki started with things she knew to be factual. "You'll see better, hear better...even taste things you never thought possible. Your sense of touch will be greater...your sense of smell grows without question." Natsuki swallowed then, and averted her eyes, as a soft blush danced across her face. "The four moons will become your calling, and you'll react as every other werewolf does, both in your mind, and on your body." That was one part she didn't want to think about. "Even without the moons, we still have urges often, especially when we know there's a dominant aura in the area."

"What she means, is that you'll feel like a bitch in heat." Nao offered, taking pity on Natsuki. "The way this stuff works, I've no idea. I only know that it helps to have someone with more power than you around." She had been leaning on the exposed brick, watching the exchange as she tossed around a little rubber ball. "Every full moon, you'll react to a dominate aura." Finally, she chucked it, letting the ball smash into wall on the other side, waiting for it to return to her. "Other than some weird stuff like that, life's pretty average."

"Don't get her wrong though." Natsuki said quietly. "You should know how humans think of us." Natsuki brought her eyes to peer up at Shizuru, and under the table, hiding her hands from view, she clutched into the fabric of her denim jeans. "Either way, Nao was a little girl when she drank that stuff, I don't know how different it'll be for you."

"If I do this..." Shizuru was nervous, yes, but she also felt the aching pull. She wanted to stop being so fearful, of being thrown aside. _I can't go home._ She wanted to stop remembering the night that was filled in flames. _Staying here isn't guaranteed._ She wanted, even more than that, to close her eyes and feel safe. _There isn't anywhere else a person like me could go._ She was out of options, and losing time. The most uncanny thing that bothered her, the thing that even made her consider drinking something that was so questionable, is that it seemed welcomed. "You will help me through it, Natsuki?"

"I don't exactly have a choice." _Not one I would consider, anyway._ Natsuki mentally added. There wasn't a whole lot she could say to this woman. "As much as I think I hate you, there isn't many other alternatives." At least, not if she wanted to have some measure of mercy. "I don't know how much help I'll be though." Natsuki finally settled on saying that. _What now?_ Crimson eyes seemed to calm, and the fearful scent ebbed just a little. "In the end, the choice is yours. I can't make it for you."

"You've begun to wonder if you hate me or not?" Shizuru smiled softly at that. "Can I take that to mean, you're willing to be on friendly terms?"

"We'll see." Natsuki growled, already kicking herself for opening her big mouth. _Idiot woman..._ "I'm not going to make any promises." _Not to your face, anyway._ "If you're going to drink it, do it." It was an order, and she crossed her arms for good measure. "Either that, or just go away. I don't care which."

With a moment to consider what was being placed in front of her. She knew, deep down, that there was only one path she could take. Only one hope that may end up fruitful. She partook the small glass container, and gently lifted the plug from the top. A deep scent, of which Shizuru couldn't possibly begin to interpret, wafted thickly in the air. Natsuki recognized it instantly. She bit back a snarl, and grasped Shizuru's wrist "Let me sniff that." She growled darkly. _What the hell?_ The scent hit her nose strongly and she shuttered a bit. "Nao, is this what I think it is?" _It smells like Anh._

"Purified rain water, and blood." Nao nodded, as she watched Natsuki slowly let go of Shizuru, confused. "Yeah, it's Anh's." It wasn't commonly shared, but, Nao knew. She knew because she had sipped upon it as well, when she was little. "Werewolves who are strong, can release the mating pheromone in more than just their paws when fully transformed. More importantly, that elixir is made with it, but it has been purified."

"Nullifying the mating rituals effects." Natsuki nodded, approving. "I see." She was interested, the scent alluring, and it was something she wanted to test for herself. She had partly wished to partake of Anh's attentions due to an instinctual need to find a stronger, protective mate. _I'd better warn her about that, too._ "One more thing, Shizuru." Natsuki said then. "Understand, you will need to learn to find the differences between instincts, and your actual mind. One is you, the other is merely your senses gathering information, remember to keep them separate at all times."

"It's easier said than done." Nao added carefully. "Your instincts will tell you to do stuff sometimes, don't disregard them, but don't follow them blindly, either."

"I'll do my best." It was the only thing Shizuru could offer, and she tentatively lifted the potent smelling substance to her lips. It was sour, quite a bit tart, and it left an aftertaste purely metallic. She frowned in disgust. "That was awful." She told them both, quite dismayed at the lingering truth of what she'd just done.

"Now, we wait..." Nao told them, as she took a seat.

...

_Wait for how long?_

It was the question they all wondered, but the seconds had slipped into hours, and there wasn't anything overtly noticeable. Nothing that would make their hearts cry out in unison, at any rate. Once evening rolled around, Nao left, as she normally did, to slip into the shadows of the alleyways. Natsuki and Shizuru tried to pass the time by watching the television, but the empty glow didn't keep them comforted. Eventually, Shizuru found herself cooking a meal, if only to save her own sanity, and starve off the restlessness she felt.

The entire time, she could feel the emerald eyes upon her, watching for anything, and everything.

Natsuki was so observant, and yet, very skittish about that fact. Immediately the woman of midnight tresses would avert her burning gaze, a soft blush on her face, telling of the tale. Then she would go back to watching whatever flickered across the screen, until her eyes wandered back into the kitchen, and upon the form of the woman who occupied the space. A low sound would often protrude beyond thin lips. It was not entirely happy, and yet, not entirely discontented either...a soft, muted whine, perhaps the most fitting description, and even that lacked the audacity to explain the scrutiny.

Shizuru didn't know what to make of it, not even when they shared the table, and company of one another. Natsuki was obscure and hot tempered, and yet, she was also quite aloof. It was because of this, that Shizuru was surprised to find concern swirling in places she'd never thought she'd find it.

"What about now?" Natsuki asked that evening over dinner, another meaty meal at her delight. A large beef burger was just the cure for what ailed her. Worries, and plenty of them, were not her forte. "Feel different yet?" She was on edge, and felt her guard rising slowly. It was several hours since Shizuru has tasted the blood of one of the strongest werewolves around. Natsuki could smell, not a change, but a heat. A warmth, that seemed to wash over Shizuru, though, Natsuki hadn't made that fact known.

"No, I'm afraid not." Shizuru said simply, with a shake of her head. "It may take while."

"That, or you're nose blind." Natsuki told her, sniffing the air more avidly that usual. "And tone deaf." She muttered, more to herself, as she'd come to a conclusion. "You really don't hear anything yet?" Natsuki could hear it, something only for her ears, and for those of others of her kind. "We communicate with sounds that go above the normal range of human ears." She could hear the whistle sound, the call of wolves, calling to one another, since howling was a very dangerous thing to do in the city. It was the nearest thing they could use. "Can you hear anything at all, something that you don't recognize?"

"If I did, I would tell you." Shizuru told Natsuki then, as she partook of a dinner salad, something Natsuki was not fond of sharing in. "It may simply take a few days before it kicks in." She pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face, noticing that Natsuki kept sniffing the air. Outwardly she knew she looked calm, and truthfully, she felt at least a little at ease, thanks to Natsuki's questions. She couldn't help however, the sensation of uncertainty. It coiled around her heart, and she couldn't stop it. She'd be lying if she told anyone that she wasn't just a little nervous. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Natsuki thought about keeping quiet, but instead she tossed the answer out into the open, as if it had been a worthless amusement at best. "You're starting to smell different." She kept her eyes averted, least Shizuru see the fascination in the orbs of emerald eyes as they clouded over, trying to place just exactly what it could mean. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." _Why is her scent so filled with heat?_ Natsuki couldn't figure it out, unsure of what to make of it.

Instead, she got up, and escaped into the main room. _Why an I so drawn to that warmth?_ Natsuki questioned ominously. She set up the daybed with a few new sheets and blankets, sighing to herself every few moments. _It must be some sort of defensive means._ It was the only conclusion she could come up with. _But then why am I so attracted to it?_ Natsuki shook her head, trying to clear the questions that kept forming, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know why the pull was there, calling her like a gentle waft, that was so enticing.

Natsuki had only encountered such a feeling once in her life, and it was when she had been young. The adults around her had simply laughed back then, when she'd taken an interest as to why it seemed to just be there, without any real reason. _She's changing...this has to be the start of it._ That thought made her worry her lip, pulling it between the tips of her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In answer to a question, I'm still unsure as of this point just what the final pairing shall be. Since I only work on this fiction when I'm in my writing group I don't have a lot of time to devote to it, and I haven't gotten quite that far yet. Though I will say, there's a good chance that I'm leaning towards an open relationship for a good chunk of the fiction, but we shall see...I'm still quite unsure.
> 
> I do not own Mai HiME/Mai Otome.

**Chapter 4**

For several days, Natsuki begrudgingly took time off work, which was freelance. She could afford to skip several days, and rightfully , it struck her deeply, pride something she took at every turn she could. Her bloodline and [heritage](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/4/Four-Moons) were strong ones, and she refused to allow herself to ever assume otherwise, even if it was a burden upon her own shoulders on the darkest of nights.

This rainy evening just happened to be one of them, and wayward though she was, Natsuki was not unhappy being so...simply confused.

"I know, I know." She sighed over a couple of belts with her boss at the nearest bar. The fact that it was within walking distance, in this case, pure luck that she would partake in every highball she downed. "I can't bring her with me though, and I sure as hell can't leave her alone."

"I just wish you would have brought the little human with you." Midori had heard from the grape vine all that she needed to know. She'd gotten a story from Anh, but even so, the stench of human blood had been a tickling hint among the neighborhood whispers. "It must be interesting, I've always wanted a pet."

Natsuki smirked at. "I figure I'll keep her on a tight leash for a few more days, than plop her on Anh's doorstep." She couldn't help but share in the joke. "Then my life can get back to normal." Natsuki said, though really, she wasn't entirely kidding around, either.

Midori made a small sound, but words escaped her, as she peered into her glass and sniffing the air, her brows furrowing. Natsuki, seemed different, awkwardly so, and even if Midori knew why, it startled her. She understood why many young werewolves distrusted humans, and even found them dangerous, but Natsuki had always been just a little rebellious. Her actions always betrayed her words, and that was alright, at least, amongst their kind. "Normal huh, interesting way to put it."

Natsuki just nodded. "It'll be good to get back to work." Now that Shizuru's human blood was starting to fade into obscurity, soon she would be safe from the distrusting community. Only then, could she be let out of hiding. Natsuki couldn't wait to be free from the confusing woman. Mulling over the topic with a different friend, an older fiend, such as Midori, now that's what Natsuki knew she needed. "Hell, it'll just be good to have my house to myself."

"Yeah?" The person whom she worked for, was an enthusiast in gossip only when it was something phenomenal to hear. This was big news, a Fujino being allowed into the fold was uncanny. It was a huge undertaking, and not at all something to be disregarded. "Who's playing babysitter tonight?" Midori asked, testing the rather deep waters.

"I've got Nao at home." Natsuki shrugged, not particularly concerned.

"Ya know, Natsuki, humans have a difficult time of it." Midori was a good friend of Anh's, not to mention, a strong werewolf herself. "It isn't easy, going through the different things, and learning to cope." Strong enough that she knew the tricks of the trade, old enough to understand the greater world, and free spirited enough to say her mind. "You were born into this life, it comes naturally to you. For Shizuru, it's not going to be so cut and dry." Anh was known for her witty, yet sexual confidence. Midori was less the type to entice, and more they type to inspire. She was, after all, a natural born leader due to her charisma.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Natsuki sighed then, looking at the honey colored drink, the bubbles a new found thing to stare at. "Haven't I payed my dues?"

"All I'm saying, is that you should consider life on the other side of things." Midori said it plainly. "From her perspective, she's doing this to get her life back." Her words a sharp truth. Not dull remotely, not painted in hues, not giving an inch. "I think you should be the one to help her, she trusts you, and that will go a long way."

"I'd rather not." Natsuki told Midori then, willing to only divulge a bit into her reasoning. "I helped her out, got her on good terms with the community as far as her scent goes." Natsuki just wanted to be done, and continue living the simple life that she'd grown to understand. Waking up every day, working hard, eating large meals, and resting in the down time...that was the life she'd grown to love, as anticlimactic as it may have been, there was a subtle peace to it. "There's got to be a point where I let her go out on her own. I don't want to get dragged any deeper than I need to be." She quite liked that peace. "Besides that, I can't keep Shizuru safe forever. It isn't my place."

Midori wet her lips with her beer and then shook her head in a sigh, she could smell it. "Humans need broad explanations, Natsuki." The soft admissions of things her young friend didn't want to say aloud. Natsuki didn't need to say it, not in front of other werewolves. "It's miss communication. You can't talk to her, and she can't understand you right now, even if she desperately wants that."

"It's her fault, not mine." Natsuki groused then. "I'm not good with words."

"It's in your blood not to be." Midori noted dryly. "You were raised by two, very powerful, werewolves." Anyone with a decent sense of smell could detect it. The curiosity, the fear, the question that loomed in a place Natsuki would never be able to reach. "They didn't have an understating of humans either."

"So, what's your point then?" Natsuki growled lowly, fighting back as if she had just been slapped on the wrist.

"Natsuki it could take years for her to decipher what you're trying to say in your scent." Right now, those emotions were strictly confused, but they weren't so filled with the malice that Natsuki proclaimed that she felt. "That woman is just like a pup, who smells everything, and understands nothing. She'll need time to learn, time to be taught and understand." It was more of an abstract distrust, and refusal to get emotionally attached.

It was however, far from the hatred that Natsuki proclaimed every chance she got. "The problem is, Shizuru's already old enough as a human. She should be thinking about her adult life." Natsuki muttered, a bit with distaste. "She doesn't have the luxury to be nose blind."

Midori nodded. "That's what I'm trying to tell you." It was a sigh, purely exasperated, and yet, slightly filled with it's own brand of concern. "The first full moon she encounters, will be a strong one. She is an adult...the urge to mate will hit her like a ton of bricks, and without someone powerful enough to tone down that primal urge and suppress it, chances are, she'll be frightened out of her wits." Midori could sense it, the lack of restraint, the call of wanting to explore an unknown thing, like a puppy would a new toy...unsure of it, and yet, completely drawn in. "I think you should keep that little human...it may teach you a thing or two."

"I've learned plenty." Natsuki said then. "Humans drive me nuts."

"Then you've learned not nearly enough." Midori retorted dryly. "Natsuki, just think about it, while you're still young." Natsuki was indeed still inexperienced, her self imposed fortress built for her protection. Not exactly of ignorance. Instead, it was simply time, having not enough of it. "Learn what true romance is, while you still have the time to fumble through it. The older you get, the more confidence you'll need to have, especially if you live to be as old as Anh and I."

"I don't need romance." Natsuki told her. "I'm happy on my own."

"You'll seek loneliness for your entire life?" Midori shook her head. "Now that's a sad creature. I'd pity it, one day."

...

Natsuki understood Midori's words, and the implications weren't lost on her.

If she were feeling vocally honest, she could have said the same things...the truths that she knew she released into the air. Still, she knew Shizuru couldn't pick up on it. Not like everyone else could. It was Natsuki's way to hide. To put up a barrier. To deny what she herself, feared of. _I'm not falling for her...human a woman...that's the last person I'd spend my life with._ Still, that wasn't going to be enough of a blockade. Soon enough that reason wouldn't even work anymore.

It couldn't curb her denials forever. _She's turning into one of us, damn it._ It put a damper on her little plan to keep Shizuru at arms length.

So, against her better judgment, she began slowly, to let her interest take hold of her. It was in less than obvious ways. At least, she knew Shizuru would be lost on it. "No, stupid." Natsuki grumbled one evening when Shizuru's human blood was no longer traceable. As she sniffed Shizuru carefully, she began looking for the scent of a werewolf, but it was just too soon to tell. "Its not offensive." _The heat is getting stronger...something else too...something different._ "We do this all the time." It was only a partial truth.

"It sure seems like it would agitate some people." Shizuru was uncomfortable as she stood still, Natsuki catching wafts of anything thing she could. "Do you mind?" Shizuru was partially taken aback by the soft breath as it tickled her neck. "I doubt this is considered normal." Shizuru hadn't any idea, but she thought it best to put down the knife in her hands, least she get startled by Natsuki's odd behavior even further. "Humans don't go around sniffing each other like that."

"I'm not a human." Natsuki told her in a purr she hadn't expected to let loose. "We gather most of our information by scent." Natsuki growled more gruffly, trying to keep her tone low, searching more closely for her answer. Her voice remained withdrawn, bored almost, as she continued her inspection. "If you belonged to someone, I would smell it on you, and I would stop. That's impolite, and worthy of getting beaten." That was an unspoken moral code. "Simply put, never sniff someone's husband or wife, unless it's just a friendly one in passing...or among close friends of the same gender."

"You would consider me a close friend?" Natsuki pulled away at that, glowering at the soft crimson eyes. "Should I feel honored, Natsuki?" Shizuru went back to the lettuce she was dicing up, ignoring Natsuki's soft, malicious snarl.

"No..." Natsuki muttered. _She's an idiot..._ Natsuki had to clear her thoughts, had to retrain herself from the truth. "But that's besides the point." _She just doesn't get it, does she?_ Natsuki knew the answer, knew that Midori had spoken the truth. _How do they get the idea across, when they can't smell?_ She knew Shizuru would be nose blind for a long time, not understanding things, even if she could smell them. Scent was lost to Shizuru right now. "I've got to keep a nose on you, or lord knows what will happen if your powers start to come out and run wild." Natsuki sniffed again. _She's just warm...warm and safe...calm, even though she shouldn't be...why?_

"Apparently, I should take issue, if you do not consider me a close friend." _Time to fish around._ Shizuru thought to herself. "You said so yourself." Shizuru stated softly. "Sniffing what does not belong to you, is as you've stated, quite discourteous." Shizuru held up her hand, a ring indeed on her finger. "Thus, I ask that you stop."

"Human doodads." Natsuki muttered at bit in misplaced annoyance. "They don't mean a thing." Still, her eyes shone with interest as she watched the band, and the gemstone that perched atop it. "It just looks pretty." Inwardly, she wanted to reach out and touch it, and the hand that so casually showcased the intricate ring of golden weaves. "That's all it's for...looks, and nothing else."

"It means a great deal to me...to humans." It was one of the last object she had with any familiarity. "I know you don't understand." Everything else was long gone. Anything of who she had been was slowly being erased, and it didn't sit well with her, fearing she may even forget her memories over time. "I don't expect that you ever will. I'm going to be living in your world, but sadly, you'll never understand mine."

"You belong to someone?" Natsuki doubted it. _She's not tied down, or she would have gone home._ "Who?"

"No one." Shizuru said softly, licking her lips. "How can I belong to a person, when I am as willful as I am?" Shizuru told Natsuki then. "I belong to myself, my choices are my own." She couldn't help herself, or her need to look away in shame. "Because of that, I'd rather you not sniff me, if you're still sure that you hate me."

"I don't...Rrrr...damn you." _What do I say to that?_ She scowled, anyone raised in Natsuki's position would have known, would have understood clearly. "It's not hate exactly..." Natsuki growled at her. "I don't hate you as much!" That's what she settled on as she stormed out of the room, not at all amused by the beseeching look that seemed to burn into her back.

Natsuki escaped outside, in need of the fresh air.

…

Natsuki closed her eyes, letting the sun dance across her body, warming it in the way it always seemed to do, right before it bid her farewell, and the moon would greet the nighttime sky. Natsuki had only known this life. Had only been raised to understand the rise and fall of the moon, of the patterns of life that could only come with a spiritual, and highly instinctual, calling. It wasn't impolite to sniff. To use rude words, or even to smack somebody around when they got aggravating.

 _What does she know anyway?_ Human's were primitive creatures who lacked a better understanding, at least, that's what Natsuki thought. _How could she even think like that...idiot._ They couldn't smell, or hear. They couldn't feel something that stirred deeply within the soul of every proud werewolf...that bond, that was so carefully built...the time it took, the days that willingly passed by, flowing into one another.

It helped perhaps, that werewolves held longevity.

They lived at a greater length, and so, they were able to understand more. Werewolves had more time to learn, to grown as an individual. They could enjoy the day at leisure, and the night in calm, because another sun would rise, and another moon would fall. It was inevitable, and so, such was the way of the people, who could live for hundreds of years.

Natsuki herself, lacked that calm, that understanding that the older wolves had, not even being over a hundred years herself, she was still blind, still unseeing, unknowing what the others knew. _Of course Midori thinks I'm still a child, so she doesn't get it either...does she? Will anyone just hear me out already?_ In many ways, if her parents were still around, she would live at, or near home. _I mean, what would dad say? I know he'd be pissed...a human...even if she isn't going to be one anymore._

Natsuki knew the truth...she wouldn't be taking jobs if her father was still the man of the house. She would be living a simple life, of what would be considered adolescence...she would have the time to put the pieces of her life together. It was what made wise wolves domestic, and rogue wolves deadly...the ones that went insane...rabid...they were the ones who were lonely...ones who had lost something...ones who had suffered.

The ones who didn't understand.

After all, one could only live in solitude for so long. They could only lack the guiding hands, and loving calls of family for a fraction of their true life. A slowly aging body, meant a slow aging in everything, from instincts to morals. _"Learn what true romance is, while you still have the time to fumble through it."_ She remembered Midori's words. _"The older you get, the more confidence you'll need to have."_ She knew it was the truth. She was at that age, and she knew deep down, it was time to start stepping into the waters of the murky underground. _"Especially if you live to be as old as Anh, and I."_ Even her instincts were telling her so.

 _I know she's right._ Natsuki had to admit that, at least to herself. _I can feel it in my heart, and in my blood._ Instincts were always factual, and down to earth. Werewolves relied more on instinctual guidance than reckless emotion. Those only came later, after deeply seeded bonds of trust had been forged. Then, emotions would be allowed to reign freely. Natsuki however, wasn't emotional by nature. Not emotional by default, anyway. She could act in aggression as if it was a second nature, a second skin, but that came defensively. Urges to protect herself, reinforced such a bad attitude. She wasn't aggressive though, not really.

 _Especially not with Shizuru...at least, I don't want to be._ Natsuki thought to herself, as the sun faded completely behind the trees. Still, as she started to doze off in the chair, there was something her instincts just couldn't deny. _She's warm...how long has it been, since I've felt that?_

…

The truth was, she didn't know.

In her earliest years, she recalled a loving family. A protective one, that housed the staples of any proud werewolf family. Her sire was strong, powerful, and well respected, as the man he should be. He held down the territory with an iron will, and protected lesser wolves with his life. He did take a few human lives, as to be expected, but, he was at one time, a ruthless man. In a world filled with fear, and trying times of hesitant coexistence, he had grown up seeing only bitter malice, and a war, between humans and werewolves. Orphaned at a young age, he knew only to distrust and hate humans, even after a declaration of peace had been issued out on both sides.

He was a bitter man, who just happened to be quelled by Natsuki's mother.

For a dam, Natsuki's mother was soft spoken, gentle, and often times, she was the demure. Wealthy, and without much a of a choice, their marriage had been arranged. It wasn't however, an unhappy union. Some would claim far the opposite in fact, and both of her parents, though stern, were the epitome of any stable home. Everyone made statements of just how perfect of a couple they made, and it was with celebration that they'd welcomed Natsuki's birth, a linage of wealth from her mother, and the proud spirit of a war hero within her father.

It was expected, of course, that she would follow in their footsteps, learning from her father the ways of a solid provider, and from her mother the ways of gentle nurturing. Alas, the war with the human race could not be stifled as easily as the werewolves had hoped.

With vengeful, spiteful retaliation, a few humans of high ranking branch families, sought compensation for the deaths of loved ones. There were many in the werewolf community who also sought some sort of rivalry. It was because of this agreement, that several families, of birthright and rank, were chosen to act as the warriors from both parties.

That was the history all children learned, human or werewolf, it mattered not...The humans had three branches, and so too, did the werewolves...and that's what bothered Natsuki as she sat in front of a bonfire during a special gathering of like minded warriors.

Werewolves who had nothing but the honor and heritage of their pasts.

Natsuki was indeed, one of the youngest members, however, it was her father's pride, and the fact that he didn't have a son to carry out his will. That's why she sat before the fire with respect that her bloodline garnished. She attended the meetings because she knew he would have wanted that. Natsuki was not above the orders of her father, even in his death. If anything, it was because the wishes were written in his blood, that she carried them out...and that was also part of her struggle.

She couldn't help but stare into flickering ambiance in the shrine, donned in robes of blues, blacks, and whites. _Is this a betrayal?_ She wanted to beg for his answer. _Am I doing an injustice to our kind?_ It bothered her, thinking herself to be a traitor. _I know I'm supposed to kill them, but, I don't think I can...at least, I don't want to kill her. Sparing her though, have I favored her more than I should?_

Natsuki found herself lost within her own mind, even when the chanting, and howling had finished, and all were ready to go back to their homes. Others had their families awaiting them, but Natsuki didn't move. _What would he say?_ She thought, in loving remembrance of her stern father. _Would he think I'm weak?_ She hadn't an answer, because as much as she might have liked, she couldn't just go up to the man, and beg him for answers. _A Fujino...father...I can end our rivalries...would you want that?_ How many times would she be so eager as a child, to sit on his lap during meetings, so eager to learn her place. _Or, would you be disgusted that I saved a human..._ That wasn't the real problem. _A Fujino's daughter..._

It was, in it's own way, amusing, that now that she took his spot, Natsuki had very little interest in the proceedings.

"You are bothered, child." The oldest werewolf in the area was an old woman. A very old woman, who's eyes could see and understand the world in a light not many could gather. "A Kuga should never look so distraught." She'd lived as a warrior, a mother, a grandmother, and an elder. She was no longer strong enough to protect the area, and had since, stepped down from her leadership. It was however, with a sense of admiration, that everyone still looked to her anyway. "What's bothering the daughter who shuns her rightful place?"

"I haven't shunned them, I just don't think I'm ready." She just couldn't focus on the things that used to make her feel so proud and forthright. "My father was stronger than I could ever hope to be, and besides, I've made a promise to a friend." Her heart felt like it was burning, and she was unsure if she could swallow down such a feeling. "That has to come first, because I promised her that I would."

"Loyalty among brothers, honesty among sisters." The woman nodded. "The old code is filled with many strong traditions." The elderly woman said, as she looked into the fire. "However, I'm not daft...I know this has little to do with friendships."

"What would he say?" Natsuki asked her, finally coming clean. "What would he think about me harboring a human, a Fujino, no less?"

"Natsuki, your father was a very angry man. He used that fury to drive himself, and our people, to victory...to shelter us, and protect us...to love his people." Maria still remembered well of old times. "One day, you too, will be in the same position, and people will look to you for advise...for strength." She knew that well. "Times have changed. We must learn to adapt. Your father, as much as he hated humans, would have understood that. He may not have approved of the choice, he disliked them so, but...if a werewolf can not be all seeing, all knowing...and all accepting...they will have shunned their senses, and their instincts. Your father believed firmly in that."

"What if you don't know?" Natsuki asked then. "What if your senses are not strong enough to guide you, and your mind thinks of only human emotions? How can a person be so weak? Human or Werewolf, it shouldn't matter, it's still a failure any way you look at it."

"You and your father, are much alike in that." Maria told Natsuki then, with a gentle admonishment in her voice. "I once asked him something...and I think, he would approve if I left you with the same question now." Maria said as she thought back to a time long ago. Back when emerald eyes that glared at her, were not those of Natsuki's, but instead, those of a young man. They were cold, bitter, angry...and he'd tossed away any feeling he might have had, and yet...a woman confused him...when he had no where else he could turn to, he'd turned to Maria. "Are you a human?" It was ironic, that Natsuki now did the same thing. "Or, are you a wolf?"

"What did my father say?" Natsuki asked her.

"It doesn't matter what he said." Maria went on to say, though she remembered his words well. _"I am an honorable man of my people...I don't care what that means, or what it makes me. It is a path I will not change."_ His memory, it lingered on in the memories of many of the older werewolves, and his spirit reflected often in Natsuki. Both his strengths, and his vices, of the latter he had many. "His words mean nothing. He would disown you, if you could not be strong enough to find your own answer."

…

She went home that night, with a sense of frozen beliefs. So many memories, and no comfort in which to gift herself. She wanted to fall back into the pools of her bedsheets, finding simple nothingness in dreams. She knew it wouldn't solve her many thundering questions, or the slight pain she couldn't quite explain, that lingered within her heart. Still, sleep would welcome serenity. It would gift her a solitude that would make her incapable to truly think...she needed to do away with her human emotions, and when she assured herself that Shizuru was fast asleep, and Nao was on her way back to her own home, Natsuki took pride in that.

Comfort in loneliness that wasn't quite so filled with emptiness, the two very different things.

Her home, it was her castle. That was why when a slight movement came from the bedroom door, Natsuki found herself confused, and yet, not surprised. "Can't you sleep?" She asked, as she fingered her bedsheets, peering through the darkness in a scowl.

"I can't." Shizuru shook her head, a frown on her face. "I keep hearing whispers, but, they aren't coming from you, are they?"

Natsuki closed her eyes, listening for a moment. "No." She finally told Shizuru. "Instincts." Natsuki said then. "They are, in a way, our second voice." A subtle sniff. _Warm...but nothing new...just, warmth._ Finally, Natsuki came to her conclusion. "What are they telling you?"

"To find some place safe." Shizuru said, a bit confused. "That I'm in danger, if I don't." The woman of fawn tresses didn't know it, but she was exuding her hidden panic by her scent. "I don't know why."

Emerald eyes looked into those of crimson, as she slid out of bed, her covers not even warmed by her body heat, and she regretted having to stand. Still, with measured steps, she got closer to Shizuru. "Just like a puppy." Natsuki chided, though her softness was to be sure not to frighten the woman further. "Uncertainty is often a safety measure for all small creatures...humans and werewolves. We know to hide by someone who's safe...we learn who to trust, and we cling onto them when we're little." Natsuki flared her own scent, her body language something subtle, and not commanding, as she murmured. "Stay still."

She pulled out her fangs, pulling Shizuru close to her, letting them rest on the supple flesh at the back of Shizuru's neck. At first, Shizuru tensed, and then, Natsuki purred a low rumble from her throat, causing the woman to melt into the embrace. "You're senses are beginning to develop. A normal human can't figure them out. Because of that, you need a stronger entity who can quell the urges that are baser in nature...in this case, the wish to run and hide, or to cower." Shizuru seemed to clutch onto her, and wouldn't let go. "You'll get used to it, I promise."

"Natsuki..." It was a breathy whisper, that Shizuru herself couldn't even begin to contain, even if she had wanted to. _How can she be like this?_ Shizuru wondered. _So cold, and yet...Natsuki._ Her breath was shallow, and her eyes felt as if they were stinging, and she pulled away from the embrace, looking into those aloof emerald orbs. "Doing something like that suddenly...you shouldn't."

Natsuki dropped her tone, just a little lower, and kept the purr in her voice. "You will get used to it, you don't have any other choice." It was against her better judgment. Natsuki wished she hadn't said it at all. Now that she had, and knew without a doubt it couldn't be taken back, there wasn't anything she could do. Instead, she just backed away, going to her bad. "Go to sleep." Natsuki sighed then.

Shizuru, however, didn't move. She just let her eyes fall to the ground, as if unsure. "Natsuki..." The night wasn't all that cold, but Shizuru felt herself tremble as she curled her fingers into tight fists, swallowing hard, trying to push down some sense of wrongness. Foreboding that she couldn't make out. "It's cold, and I feel numb." There was no other way to explain it, and even that wasn't nearly enough to express the void she couldn't fill. Emerald bore into her, but made no move to comfort her, Natsuki said nothing, and merely watched her, with those cool orbs. "I can't make it go away."

"Emotions are a weakness, but they are necessary as an evil." Natsuki told her, it seemed fitting that this human would suffer so greatly by her own mind. "It is because you are suffering. Hearts feel pain, we share that with humans...I can't make that go away."

"Maybe not." Shizuru knew though, could see, that Natsuki wasn't completely without her own doubts. "But then again, maybe so. I can never tell, with you." It was the obligatory reaction, to just stand there, and make no move. That's what Natsuki knew best, trusted within herself, to be the safest reaction. "You pretend." Shizuru just needed the evidence to back up her claim. "At least, I think you do."

"You're just stupid." Natsuki sighed, shaking her head. "Fine you can sleep with me...just don't touch me."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The woman had slipped under the covers with her, and suddenly, Natsuki felt her heart beating just a little faster...her mind, slowing to a snails pace, and her often quick wit could not keep up, not with this. A fleeting wave of protectiveness came and went, a tickle in her mind, and nothing more. She had never had such a teasing urge, that so tested her very solid [foundation](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/5/Four-Moons), one that spoke of never trusting a human.

Still, the ghosting taste of that soft flesh, the tiny gasp it had elicited, and the quaking of soft fingertips upon her shirt, it spoke of everything...Natsuki had only felt such pity once before. She recalled it so easily that it unnerved her...but this woman was not the fleeting agony of remorse that Natsuki so recalled. No, that person shared her bed often, but, with so many years between them of friendship, and then, something a little more, Natsuki knew that Nao was a different matter entirely.

Natsuki however, that Nao was right. It would only be a matter of time...the reflection in the moon, so much like a river of memories she'd dared not swim, and yet, the waves washed over her anyway.

With a little hand, years ago, Nao had reached out to her...petting Natsuki's long tendrils of fur, as she foamed at the mouth. Natsuki recalled the [pain](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/5/Four-Moons), as the child's mother watched in fear. Natsuki's blood covered face was inhuman at the time...she was an animal, and she had taken so many that night, in her own hazy confusion...her own madness deeper than any hell. Wayward, and lost, though she had been, she was not creature most humans would greet. She remembered well what that soft hand had done to her, and she also remembered well of those lime green eyes, flooding with tears.

In awe, Natsuki had instantly fallen back into her bipedal, human form, amazed that the small child hadn't flinched in fear...hadn't screamed in horror.

She remembered embracing that little girl, hugging her tightly, and extending her hand to the battered woman, who could no longer protect the tiny soul, that so needed comfort. Natsuki would never forget Nao, their bond a special one to be protected, always. _I don't hate all humans._ She was afraid of them, rightfully so, and didn't trust them...but Nao had broken the chain of hating them long ago.

The urge to protect humans, it came rarely, but it did wash over here, every now and then. _She isn't a baby._ Natsuki couldn't shrug that away, not this time. _This isn't like before...Shizuru doesn't need protection._ Try though she might, she could not beat away that occasional fleeting wish, to hold this woman that she observed in the dead of night.

Natsuki couldn't sleep, even though her bed was soft, even if the pillows of feathers cradled her head, and her blankets were nestled around her...the human at her side was enough of a reason never to find slumber.

Shizuru was resting, but it wasn't soothing at all...in fact, it was nightmarish, in the contrasts of darkness that swallowed the light. Her breathing was gentle, and soft puffs of air gave the only indication that Shizuru still belonged in this world at all. She was unguarded, and yet, tortured. Beautiful, and yet, lacking in serenity. Occasionally, she would stir, but it was not something harsh, nor was it violent. A twitch, a pained wince, that went away in a moment.

Natsuki found herself watching the woman, one emerald eye peeking out from under the covers in fascination. She wanted to touch the silken tresses, and push them away from that sorrowful face. She wanted to take away the tears that spilled out onto the pillow, as Shizuru cried in her sleep. As much as she wanted to do that, and more, she found herself unable. Drawing herself into a tiny ball, to keep herself well away from the woman was her only answer.

She could only bring herself to watch the horror of it all, and Natsuki, for not the first time, felt guilty.

It was doom worthy, she would admit, that she allowed this woman into her bed at all. That alone, afford Natsuki to put herself upon the chopping block. She didn't mind the view, as it mercilessly continued cutting at her very soul. With every passing second that ticked by on the clock, she paid the toll worthy of the regret. _I've been treating her like shit._ She hated that side of herself the most, and yet, she also confused herself with it. The very woman in her bed, screamed of Natsuki's wish to be kind.

Her desire to not be so cold, so hateful...

Yet, even that couldn't ease her addled mind, and in the early morning hours, she found herself doing something she didn't often attempt. The memories that came with it, enough for her to sink into the comfort of the action. With a knife, she carved away at a block of wood, all while sitting outside, under the morning sun. There was something practiced in it, and thankfully that kept her busy. Other than that, the only real reason she had even found her father's old tools, was simply to seek insight. Of what, she didn't have a clue...she never knew what she might discover. Traveling down her father's old joys...ones she did not share with him, warmed her, and that's all she wanted.

Her life was like that a lot, wondering often, if the family she remembered, would be proud of her.

"Nothing at all, huh?" It wasn't strange really, and she knew it had been a long shot, but even so, she'd hoped to have found her friend by now. "I thought we might find something at least." She told her Nao as they sat, watching the sun rise. "How's Takumi?"

"I dunno, he isn't a kid anymore." Nao shrugged. "It isn't like I can ask him."

"Worst mistake Mai ever made...having to leave her brother behind." Natsuki sighed then. "How big of an idiot do you have to be, to drink from a paw print?"

"How dense can you be, letting a catch like Mai get away?" Nao shot back. "You were so lucky, but you and your stupid pride got in the way."

Natsuki sighed at that, putting down her work, and looking up at the lime green eyes. They scowled at her in displeasure, and Natsuki partly wanted to knock Nao right off of the banister, for even thinking along those lines. "You know it wasn't like that."

"It could have been." Nao had known it, had seen it between the two friends of hers. "You were complacent."

"I wanted Mai to have a normal life." It wasn't like Natsuki had to dig up old memories, but, if she were honest, that was why she hated herself. "I wanted her to be safe, and she didn't need to get mixed up with people like us." Why it hurt her so badly, to look at Shizuru now. "Mai was insistent, and drank from my paw print." To know who Shizuru was, the blood that pumped through her veins, was the very bloodline that had taken away so much. Shizuru couldn't have ever known. "After that, things were never the same." Natsuki shook her head. "My luck with humans, I swear."

"Why did you turn Mai down, after all that?" It was the one thing Nao did understand. "Man, you could have had it made." She probably never would.

Natsuki could only release a breath. "Takumi's a father now." That truth, it was painful. "Married with kids, and a good wife...and that's what a human should have...it's what Mai was raised to understand." Natsuki couldn't explain it well, but for Nao, she knew she had to try. "I wanted her to have a human life, a human love...one that ended in a hundred years." It was delicate...and very personal. "Nao, think about it. A werewolf who has a human family, has to watch that family live and die. They have to say goodbye sooner than they should." If anyone understood that pain well, it was Natsuki...and she wasn't a human. "In Mai's case, it was even worse, because she couldn't even watch her family from afar."

"Yeah, well you sure as hell didn't care about that back then, did you?" It came forth quicker than Nao had meant it to. "You could have helped to take a lot of her suffering away, and she needed that, but you weren't ready...and I know why." With nothing else she could do, Nao plowed through with her rant. "I get it, and you had your reasons...but damn it...you are one stupid fucking mutt. Humans don't think like you."

"I know." It was just like always. "And that's okay." Natsuki murmured. "Because humans are humans...and I've never been apart of their world." Her voice didn't give an inch, but her eyes quivered. "Somehow, and I don't know why...humans always come to me, and for whatever reason, I'm not strong enough to do what my father could...I can't kill them." Still, that was not her entire vexation. "Unlike my mother, I can't forgive them either." It was part of the old adage, and if werewolf folklore was true, than Natsuki had an entire world full of spite. "They say a werewolf who's unable to overcome her trials, must face them repeatedly, until the gods of the moon are satisfied."

"Well they'll be pissed off forever with you, if that's the case." Nao chuckled with only half of her heart, knowing Natsuki always seemed to put a great deal of faith in things that just didn't make any sense. "Why are you so interested in those teachings anyway? Those dusty old books won't do a thing for you."

"You're right, they won't help me." Natsuki told Nao bitterly. "The old ways are just that, and as much as we need to do away with them, tossing them aside completely would be horrible. If we did that, there would be nothing to believe in anymore." She couldn't help but let her eyes fall onto the work she'd been carving. "For some of us, those books are the only faith they have. The only solid thing we can turn to." As if to prove a point, she went back to her carving. "Some people have the musty books, and I have the heritage instilled within me, by my parents." The block in her hand, however, starting to become a different shape, still remained undefinable. "The problem is, they're pretty much the same."

"Sounds pretty dumb to me." Nao had her own vices, her own little things she clung to, and so, she understood part of Natsuki's fixation. Especially after being raised with the wealth of truth those old stories did provide. There was much of it to be had. That fact was undeniable, even to Nao, who had often found answers to some of her more pressing questions within the thick tomes. "I don't mean to sound like a downer or anything, but Mai's probably never coming back."

"Yeah." It was futile, but the attempts, while a failing endeavor, was their only way to cope. Searching for what was gone, and never to be found. "You're probably right." Natsuki could admit, that outwardly, it wouldn't make sense for most. Logical beings, who could see the facts, would call the two of them insane. Merely for trying over and over to do one thing.

To bring a friend home.

Deep down, Natsuki and Nao both knew the truth. "Forgive me, if I can't accept that yet...you're right that it's my fault...that I should have made her mine, and should have protected her." There was no changing the past. "But, I'm still right about one thing...stubborn little humans have no right gallivanting around with people like us...and what happened to Mai...that's why."

"What about Shizuru?" Nao asked then, testing murky waters.

"What did I just say, idiot?" Natsuki muttered. "She didn't belong with us either."

"She does now, though..." Nao pressed on. "Is that it?"

Natsuki licked her lips, hesitating. "I don't know." One thing was for sure though, Natsuki could taste it in the air. "She'll react to the moon tonight, I just don't know what kind of reaction it will be."

…

The changes were inconsequential, and nothing new to report, but Natsuki knew, sooner or later all of it would drastically turn Shizuru's world upside down. At first Shizuru didn't seem to notice the night sky with clarity, but that was only a matter of time. Natsuki saw the changes, could smell them in the air, and she could even detect that Shizuru was unaware of just what the night would bring.

That unsettled Natsuki, her blood already a thundering roar.

She noticed how Shizuru's powers were quite sharp during the week. When the moon began to grow fuller with each passing moment, Shizuru began to change in scent, Pugh she never knew it. She noticed Shizuru's responses, involuntary though they were, whenever Natsuki toyed around with the nuances that lingered in the air. She played with the soft wafts of emotion that only a werewolf would detect, and she'd come to the conclusion that she didn't like. She was a sensible person, by nature she liked being that way, normally...but that was the entire problem.

This night was not about sensibilities, and Natsuki felt uneasy about that.

"You're lucky this is just a normal moon." Natsuki told Shizuru carefully on the afternoon that would only last for a few fleeting hours. "I know your senses haven't honed enough to really take notice,, but tonight there will be a full moon." Natsuki counted the seconds by with dread, but Shizuru didn't seem bothered by it, and that's what Natsuki feared the most. "It isn't one of the major four, so I doubt you'll change at all, at least, not in appearances." It didn't exempt Shizuru from the fact though, that she would indeed react. "I don't know if you've really thought about why you ended up in bed with me last night, but you should really think about it now."

"I know I should." Suddenly, her tea lost its flavor, and her palms became sweaty. The pounding in her heart wouldn't ebb, and she wished inwardly that it would. "I just don't know if I like the implication." Her mind had been at war with her, and now, she felt that same battle tickling her senses. "These past few days have been, rather...I'm not quite sure how to put it. I don't like it, I can ascertain that much." With a measured breath, she leveled her eyes at Natsuki. "I feel restless."

"Yeah..." Natsuki gulped quietly. "I think that's because of how the moon phases in and out." There were nights her senses were weaker, and there were nights her senses became unbearably strong, and it all depended on the bright orb in the sky. "The teachings say, that young wolves will grow up slowly, guided by the moon in all that they understand." She wondered if Shizuru was the same. "In the past few days, you've become very responsive to things, though you do it without trying. I think, that after each full moon, you'll lose that completely." Nature's way, perhaps, to acclimate Shizuru to her hew life. "Anyway, you should consider locking yourself in the basement and hiding, while you're still in your right frame of mind."

"What about you?" Shizuru asked her then. "Surely this will bother you more than it does me."

"It's my way of life." Natsuki told Shizuru coolly, trying hard to think about her words. "I'm okay with it. Besides, I have my own ways to deal with moons." Her fingers tapped idly away on the table, and without a reprieve, one that she wished she had, Natsuki knew she didn't have a choice. "All moons are strong, Shizuru. They call to us, and we follow that call, because it's natural to do." Still, even though that's how she felt, she couldn't help but feel her heart clench uncomfortably. "Nao will probably come over, looking for someone to keep her company."

"I see..." She couldn't mask her unease, or the slight discomfort of that statement.

"You don't." It was like a wave. Natsuki couldn't help it, as she pushed herself away from the table to get closer to Shizuru. "You have no idea." _She's going to be the death of me._ Natsuki took a deep breath, taking in the scent of slight fear, and something else...it wasn't the warmth she'd become accustom to. It was cold, painful, and the sharpness was like a dagger. "Stop that." Natsuki knew it was fruitless, but she couldn't stand it, as she pulled Shizuru into her arms. "Stop that, damn you." She growled. _What did I do now?_ She thought to herself, knowing something she'd said caused this rather sickening change, painful, and empty.

Shizuru melted into the embrace, and trembled from the rawness that surprised even herself. She wanted to cling onto Natsuki, to just stay entwined in the arms that held her so fiercely, but there was something about that...unwanted. Natsuki wasn't doing this out of wanting to. "I don't need your charity." Shizuru told her slowly, forcing space between them. "I think you for trying so hard...but, I'm okay, and I don't need you to feel as if you need to protect me."

Natsuki snarled, her teeth gritting in pure annoyance and vexation at her core, roughly pulling Shizuru up, and pinning her to the nearest wall. "You don't get shit, do you!" Her voice was harsh, and filled with venom, but her eyes were oddly soft. "Fucking nose blind, idiot."

Natsuki didn't know if she was saying that to Shizuru, or to herself.

Natsuki shook her head, her breath coming to her quickly, and her head began to hurt. "Nao isn't mine." Natsuki said then, forcing Shizuru to look at her. "She's not my mate, or anything...she's just a friend." It was driving her mad, those crimson eyes were like broken glass. "You don't get it." She pushed herself away from Shizuru. "Damn humans..." She had to get away, she needed space.

Natsuki locked herself in her room, seeking escape, her hear was racing. _God, what is she doing to me?_ She tried hard to steady herself, as she leaned heavily on her door. The handle rattled for a few frozen moments. Then it stopped, and she stepped away, doing away with her shirt, hating the smell that cloaked it. _...what am I doing to her?_ She fell onto her bed, with her hands covering her face. Trying to will away the drumming beat in her head, but it just wouldn't go away. She needed a new breath of fresh air, but even when she opened her window, the breeze only made her feel more claustrophobic, and that just wasn't right.

Still, her mouth felt dry, her blood ran cold, and the twisting feeling in her gut made her wish for not the first time, that Shizuru was just a normal werewolf. One who could read everything.

…

"Don't worry, Natsuki can take care of herself." Nao sighed, mostly bored, as the sun kissed the sky farewell. "It's you I'm worried about." She found herself still sitting on the low branch from earlier, the day was a slow one, and so too, was her mind. _I always feel so strange on nights like tonight._ Lime colored eyes could see beyond most things, but years had given her that advantage. "The first few years of moons, they're pretty scary." Nao told her. "At least, I was freaked out."

"I am." Shizuru murmured. "I just want to go back, to the way things used to be." She wrapped her arms around herself, seeking some measure of protection, and that's when Nao jumped down from the tree.

"No, you don't." Nao muttered them. "Natsuki's in denial, but I won't be." Nao purred possessively. "You don't mind being here." She grabbed Shizuru, pulling her into her arms, letting her fangs that grew longer as the sun faded, nip gently at the nape of Shizuru's neck. "She doesn't mind keeping you...but you misunderstand a lot, because that stupid mutt is just a puppy, not a wolf."

"You're younger than she is." Shizuru murmured then. "Or so I've been told."

"The difference is, I have a human heart." Nao told Shizuru. "Natsuki's cold, because that's all she knows how to be." Nao chuckled then, pulling away and keeping her distance when Shizuru took a step forward. "But, don't get me wrong, there's merit in this for me too." She shrugged. "Other wise, I wouldn't have dragged you around."

"What might that be?" Shizuru asked, unsure about the gaze that studied her intently.

"I was bored." There was more to it than that, but it wasn't for anyone to hear, and Nao simply crossed her arms on the defensive. "We live a long time, Shizuru. We see a lot of messed up things, and Natsuki thinks humans are lucky. They die young, werewolves, they live on. You're not the first human she's come across...but maybe, you'll be the one that stays."

"You want that?" They shared a frown, a heated reality, and the moon slowly began to rise. "What happened to her, that she's so tortured?"

"Nothing." Nao said then flatly. "That's what she hates the most." She could take the glare, the confusion that etched it's way across Shizuru's beautiful face. What she couldn't take, was the pained yelps she could detect coming from Natsuki's room. "She's lost so many people, and it's been to humans like you...honestly, I thought she'd kill you, but it turns out Natsuki's a lot stronger than the elders give her credit for." Nao jumped high into the tree, hiding in the depth of the branches. "You're the daughter of murders." Nao's voice echoed from her hiding place. "Stupid mutt couldn't kill you...but can she bring herself to like you?"

The moonlight touched the tree with its gentle caress, and as soon as it did, Shizuru felt a quake through the ground. Nao jumped back down, her eyes glinting sharply. Fangs at full length peaked out from her lips. White danger, that beckoned. Nao didn't have claws like before, but that didn't keep the feral heat from escaping her body, covering the area around her, in raw power. Her muscles rippled only slightly, more defined than before. Her shirt sported a rip because of it, and Nao licked her lips, predatory, as she flicked her long, blood red bangs away from her eyes. "It's like a drug, you'll feel the high soon enough." Nao hissed behind slitted eyes.

Shizuru could already feel the pulsing blood that raged through her, and she licked her dry lips. She hadn't transformed, but gods did she feel slick heat pooling at her core as she shivered slightly, taking in the sight of the creature appraising her. "You should go to Natsuki." Her mind was fuzzy, and she couldn't concentrate, though she tried to keep her eyes focused away from the apex of Nao's legs, the leather skirt she sported tighter than it needed to be.

"You're right." Nao growled low in her throat. Without even batting an eye, or releasing a grunt, she hoisted Shizuru over her shoulder. "We should go to Natsuki."

"No, Nao, not me." Shizuru told her. "I shouldn't go, it would upset her."

"No, you need to see it." She wasted no time taking Shizuru into Natsuki's room, where murderous emerald eyes glowered from under the bed. "We are monsters, in a lot of ways." When Nao put Shizuru down, she caught a glimpse of rage and the scent of fear. "Get out from under there, jackass." Nao growled.

"Fuck off." It was a low register, much lower than Natsuki's normal husky tone. It lacked the cool smokey ease, instead, it gifted something entirely different.

"See what the the moon does when you deny yourself?" Nao singsonged, as she crept over to the bed, peering underneath. "Oh, hell, that's not bad at all."

"I'm suppressing it." Natsuki's warning came again.

Shizuru swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I've seen you before, you look as you did before, don't you?" When she didn't receive an answer, she looked to Nao. "She does, doesn't she?"

"Not quite." Nao told Shizuru, a glimmer of regret shimmering someplace in those pools of green. "She went against her instincts, and now she's paying for it." Nao kicked the bed frame. "Get out of there, let her see what happens when you do stupid shit." Nao snarled in order.

One deadly claw took a swipe, as Natsuki's pawed hand, came out to greet Nao. "Don't toy with me." Natsuki ordered. "Don't you even dare, test me."

Nao shrugged when she looked over at Shizuru. There was a shared apology between them. _Sorry, Natsuki._ Nao thought to herself. _Shizuru needs to see, in order to understand._ She kicked the bed frame again. "Come on mutt, come on out."

In rage, she bound up, flipping the bed, and pinning Nao to the ground. Her body was covered in fur, a true beast at her core. Mangy hair fell over her, dark midnight tresses hiding most of her face, but not her glower, nor her parted lips that dug deeply into Nao's skin, piercing her. "I told you not to mess with me." Natsuki growled, hearing the faint breathing, feeling the fear as it ran up her spine. "Jackass!" Natsuki shouted, sounding more like a man than a woman in her transformed state. "I could have ripped out your throat, you little shit!" She kicked her friend in the side as she left, spitting away the blood that was in her mouth. "Think before you do dumb stuff!"

"Na-Natsuki?" Shizuru wondered if the werewolf in front of her could hear her. "Natsuki, is that really you?" Her back pressed into the door painfully.

Natsuki froze, unmoving as her eyes slammed shut. She wouldn't turn, wouldn't face Shizuru like this.

"She needed to see." Nao winced, as she sat up, putting a hand over her gnarly bite wound. "You need to deal with it."

"Just get out of here." Natsuki ordered coldly. "Both of you."

"No." Shizuru murmured then. "I want to see you." She very carefully stepped over Nao, who was still on the floor, winded but otherwise fine as her bite began to close. "Natsuki, please." _Will she attack?_ Shizuru was unsure, Natsuki's claws were sharp, and the blood that dripped from her lips belonged to Nao. _Fangs that were so gentle...did that?_ Shizuru couldn't fathom it, and she pulled away the long tendrils of hair that covered Natsuki's face. "Don't hide."

Emerald eyes fell to the floor. "When a werewolf fights the moon, and their desire, this happens." She closed her eyes, if only to hide them, and her truth. "We change gradually." She dared not move, as Shizuru began to caress her cheek, in awe. She flinched away roughly, when Shizuru's thumb neared her mouth to take away the blood. "Don't touch me." Natsuki grumbled. "Just stay away from me. It'll be easier that way."

"I don't want to stay away." Shizuru told Natsuki, as her eyes hit the floor looking down to Nao, who was ridding herself of her bloodstained shirt.

"Don't be stupid." Natsuki protested. "Look at me." Her hands were no longer human looking, no, not at all. They were growing more paw like in appearance. "If I keep this up, I'll transform completely, and I don't want you here when that happens." She didn't want to be a huge, dog like beast, once again. She hated it when she felt herself lose control. "Aren't you terrified?" _Don't try to lie to me, I already know that you are._ Natsuki thought to herself. _Just get out of here while you still can. Don't make this harder on both of us._

"Of course I am." Shizuru stammered slowly. "Look at you...you don't even look human, and you attacked your best friend." _She's right._ Shizuru thought, when she saw the pained expression in Natsuki's eyes. "I'd imagine anyone would be frightened about that." She turned to the door, grasping onto the handle, and turning to cast one last beseeching gaze Natsuki's way. _It might be better this way._ "You know, Natsuki, I'd always imagined what a fully transformed werewolf might look like." _Yet, even in my worst of nightmares..._ "You could ever be like the ones I dream about." Still, she opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

…

The further she got from Natsuki's side, the more her body ached. Even when she could hear noises coming from Natsuki's room, she could not ease her pulse. Her heart felt pained, but she dared not go back in, even when the instincts that were known to tease her, ordered her to do so. _"Unsafe!"_ She could hear it echoing in her mind, a monster from within. _"Danger!"_ It called from the pit of something, and she had no clue what, as it rang out in her mind. _"Find safety, look for warmth!"_ All she could do was curl up in her bed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. A tremendous agony was one she could not explain. A tremor worked its way through her soul, and she spent several hours alone, fearful of the drumming beats inside of her head.

The malignant voice, a spirit, that she could not reach, grew hostile. The threats it made, sicked her, a bile rising in her throat. It burned, like the acid that it was.

 _Go away._ She screamed out in her head.

 _"No."_ The voice hissed back at her. _"You are a piteous little thing, aren't you, whelp."_ It would growl at her. _"Find safety, and I'll shut up."_ She could not give in, her legs were weak.

"Please, I have none." She whispered. "So please, just stop." Her begging would not cease the voice that toyed with her so mercilessly.

 _"Safety wench!"_ It howled. _"Find safety, before I make you safe. Before I rip away the danger with my own two claws."_ The images were bloody, and vivid, even with her eyes open, she could see it.

"Don't kill them!" Death, the small of blood entered her nose, and the faces of her family were dressed in decay. "No!" Her voice echoed the halls, and immediately the voice was gone, but it was replaced with another, as two warm bodies immediately pulled her close.

Nao's voice reached her hears first. "Who ya growling at now?" Lime green eyes broke through her haze, and she could see the concern etched deeply within those orbs.

"We've got you." Natsuki told her, biting softly at the back of her neck in a soft purr. "No more danger, we've got you."

" _See?"_ The voice in Shizuru's head growled at her smugly. _"Safe is better."_ All Shizuru could do was hold onto Natsuki more tightly. "Make it go away." She begged. "I don't ever want to see that again." She hadn't even noticed that Natsuki was no longer covered in her fur, and that she was back to her normal voice.

"I can't make it go away." Natsuki murmured, as she pulled away so that she could see Shizuru's face. "You have to learn to control it." Natsuki told her softly, cupping Shizuru's cheek, and brushing away the flowing tears. "It takes time."

She felt Nao ruffle the hair on her head, but it was joined with a bored sigh. "Welcome to being a monster."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everything had a very strict balance. Werewolves believed that, held it near and dear within everything they did. Humans belonged with humans, werewolves with werewolves. Human and werewolves were unequal, they were not the same, and that was accepted. It was a creed of pride, a truth brought on by many years. The young ones were not strong enough to question it, the older ones knew better than to try. It was this exact same balance, that gave werewolves a strict social order in which to live by.

Natsuki believed deeply in them, and on this night, it made her ashamed to be considered what she was. She could have no pride, if she didn't stand with honor. She could not be trusted, if she was not loyal. To be good was difficult, and justification was always a mire better left untouched. One thing was for sure, she hated to admit it.

If her [ancestors](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/6/Four-Moons) weren't already ranting and raving in the pit of shadows before, Natsuki feared they would be now.

Words could not ease her mind, Natsuki sensed, as she held Shizuru tightly in her arms. The night of the moon would always be something mysterious. Her people hailed and lived, for nights such as these. Though, in truth, the moon could cause heinous things. Impossible things could come to fruition, if one was not careful. Parents protected their young. Sire's eased their lovers. Loneliness would trickle in, and some wolves would give in to baser feelings...not all of them sexual in nature.

On a night of the moon, sounds rang far and wide, singing in harmonies humans would never hear...gifted for the moon alone.

Natsuki would never be able to suppress her nature, but for her, it was just another night. Another moon, filled with the ways of her bloodline, her people...her family. She hoped one day, it would be the same for the woman in her arms...half knowing that it would eventually become that way, yet praying all the same.

There was something horrible in those crimson eyes, lurking in whatever the vision was. Deep down, Shizuru would never be able to get rid of it, or the monster that was to blame for the horrific turn of events. Nightmarish though they were, they existed for a reason. The tears that dripped in Shizuru's sleep were unnerving, and painful to watch.

It was a cold night for Natsuki, even though the two bodies that were with her, bathed her in a warm embrace. She could feel nothing but the frozen regrets of long ago. They began rising up to the surface, and yet again, she recalled everything. She knew however, this time was far different.

 _Why am I even here?_ Natsuki didn't understand, but then, her own voice answered her, as rarely as it seemed to do nowadays.

" _Little creatures need protection from themselves."_

She sighed in response to the voice that governed her soul. _I know that._ She snarled at it inwardly. _What I'm asking, is why do you give a damn?_ Natsuki looked down to the two people sleeping, tangled together. _You were never so interested in driving me insane, why do it now?_ It didn't answer right away.

Natsuki knew that eventually, events like this night, would be in the past. In time, Shizuru would learn to speak with the guiding voice that addled her. To understand it, as Natsuki and Nao, did with their own inner voices.

the monster that stirred the soul.

 _What's the point?_ Natsuki pressed on.

" _Little creatures need protection, and you are strong."_ It repeated dryly.

Natsuki growled low in her throat before startling, and looking down at Shizuru, who was still asleep. _Why should I care about a Fujino?_ More importantly, why didn't she follow in the steps of her father, and her bloodline, powerful and commanding that it was. _What's the point about caring for a creature that should be as good as dead? Why bother sending me all of these hints?_

" _Follow your nose, girl."_ It seemed to sigh at her. _"_ _Does that smell like a Fujino to you?"_

Natsuki closed her eyes, and took a breath in. _No, not at all._ She relented. _It doesn't, but...we know that she is._ Either way, the scent was calming, relaxed, and at peace.

" _She was, indeed."_ The voice commented. _"Even I will admit that fact."_ With distaste it seemed to spit at the words. _"A Fujino, is only what she was born into...vile creatures they are...humans."_ Still it seemed to consider Natsuki's trepidation. _"I understand she was a worthless being."_

 _She's not worthless._ Natsuki told the monster. _Shizuru's just got to find her place, that's all._

" _She no longer a human...her worthlessness has been cast aside. You can smell, and you know."_ Natsuki knew alright, and she wanted nothing more to act on that very vital data. Her sense of smell was screaming at her. _"She will become strong, you know...she will one day make a superb dam, or even a sire. There is no doubt."_ Still, the voice seemed thoughtful, mindful of Shizuru's situation. _"That means, surely, that she is unable to properly control her power to see the unseen, and to understand the unknown."_

Natsuki understood now. _You want me to control it?_ She didn't like that thought one bit, but could do it very easily, if she wanted. If Natsuki truly wanted, Shizuru would be no match for the call in desire. _I don't want her to be dependent on me, that's just annoying. I don't need to be chasing her around, keeping her in my sight at all times...it's just wrong._

" _Useful."_ It shot back. _"Useful that you make it known, before she becomes more powerful than you."_ Natsuki took the voice's words to heart. _"Useful in that you could stand your ground. You could partake what many would want otherwise."_ It seemed so simple, the way it was explained. _"Powerful blood needs a worthy person, and you could make her worthy."_

"You just want me to mate." Natsuki spoke into the dead air that surrounded her. "How many times do I have to tell you? The bloodline ends with me." She told it. "I'll make sure of it."

" _If the bloodline dies, I die."_ The voice sighed at great length. _"You do not understand, this is a gift you've lost once before."_

"I understand enough." Natsuki muttered then, as she rested her head on the pillow not in use. "Shut up."

" _The Kuga bloodline shall never die, Natsuki."_ The voice told her, before disappearing into the night. _"It shall strive, it will prosper."_

"Father?" She asked, but like most times, the voice didn't grace her again. "Dad, was that you?" She was left alone in the dark room, with more questions than she could ever have of answers.

…

She couldn't sleep, and instead went to the place she recalled only out of faint memory.

Voices were not distinct, they were not nearly tangible enough to be definable. Merely and regrettably, they were whispers of an unforeseen entity. A feeling that could not be quelled, but still, no one knew what they truly were. Among the deep faith within their bloodlines, and ancestry that the werewolves had, there was also a laughable story that went along with it. She never gave any merit to it before, thinking it to be a bedtime story for pups, at best. She gave into it only as folklore, and as a teachings that went well above and beyond a fairytale.

Still, the whispers were uncanny.

With the truth of the matter highly inexplicable, it was no wonder why the old books tried to come up with a reason that even damned logic. Still the teachings, while spiritual, were not like the books read by humans. Bibles, the humans called them, and Natsuki found the practice odd. She never understood lore that could not be seen, felt, or heard. Tangible appreciation was apart of werewolf dynamic. They enjoyed their senses, and were thankful for them. They could hear the voice, it was a solid truth, even if they didn't know what it was.

They accepted it blindly, because they knew, with solidarity, that it was there.

There had never been a werewolf who could not communicate with the voice, even if it sounded slightly different, or seemed unreal, the fact still remained...everyone eventually heard it call to them.

There was a shrine, deep in the underground, that housed the great bloodline leaders...rather what was left of them. That was back during a time when they hid, secretly, and no one was the wiser. She remembered when she was little, and her father had brought her here. She had only been a small child, who could sit atop his knee, and she knew nothing of the trials that the world endured.

Back when she was that little, her powers were like magic. She found herself amazed with each new thing she could sense. Back then, her instincts were so weak she couldn't hear the guiding voice. She had not been ready to hear it, and her father protected her.

Her father was enough of a tutor, she knew to trust his guidance.

She had faith in his words, even today, and as she stepped up to the stone monument. Her eyes slid closed and she thought back to his voice, and her childlike joy. It was so vivid, that she thought if she opened her eyes, she just might be able to see that figment in the past with clarity. Natsuki kept her eyes closed, just in case the ghosts of the past really did exist.

Still, she could recall it, even to the point of tasting the candy she'd had that day, so many years ago.

…  
(Flashback)

"Whoa..." With wide eyes awe, the little girl couldn't help but scamper her way towards the large monument of scattered rocks. "Hey, Dad, look at this." Her hands couldn't reach the pillars that sat well away from her inquisitive hands. She closed her eyes, and tried to sniff it, scrunching her nose in displeasure. "It smells weird."

Her father merely chuckled and hoisted her up onto his strong shoulders. He was a tall man, and kept his hair long. "This, Natsuki, is a resting place." His eyes were often stern, and many feared he was unhappy when he was merely thinking. "Our ancestors live here, their echos for our ears alone." He placed his hand on the stone she took an interest in. "The guiding spirit of Kagutsuchi." In fact, he was such a quandary, that anyone who lacked the ability to understand him through scent, never understood him at all. "This is one of twelve protectors, that are buried here." His child was his pride, and only with her, did he ever exhibit the kindness that a father should.

"Who's that?" She put her hand out to the rock, but she couldn't hear the voices foretold to live within each pillar.

"A dragon." Natsuki's father told her. "Natsuki, you and I are wolves, but that does not mean that we are the only people out there who change shape." He wondered idly, how best to explain. "All kinds of creatures exist, and like us, they hide." She gave him a skeptical look, but he just continued on. "Creatures who can change their shape, try their best to look like humans." He went on to explain. "It's safer that way."

"Even dragons?" She asked him. "I've never heard of a dragon looking like a human before."

"Yes, even dragons." He told her, taking humor in her profound interest. Then he frowned. "Natsuki, humans are dangerous, and our kind live in fear...but it isn't just the wolves. One day, you will understand." That, while an important lesson, was not the reason for this trip. In fact, he wondered if this was a good idea, bringing her here on a full moon. "These pillars are guiding spirits, but they're also friends."

"Friends?" She laughed at him. "Dad, a wolf and a dragon can't be friends."

"Yes, they can, Natsuki." He told her, not minding that in her exuberance to look around, her little claws were digging into his scalp. "All sorts of creatures can be friends." He didn't flinch, his stony eyes taking in all of the pillars, and his bare chest bore the markings of several wounds. He sported them, even in winter. "Brotherhood is important for our strength. Sisterhood gifts refuge, and in a home, Natsuki, a family can only have true pride in themselves when harmony is found. Having comrades to rely on, is a large part of that."

"Humans and wolves can't be friends." She told him, causing him to sigh. "I wish they could."

"No, I suppose they can't for now." He had to agree. "One day, that might change." He said it only to see her smile, but inwardly, he cringed at the idea of befriending any human. "A long time ago, these twelve spirits were the best of friends, Natsuki." He told her, as he walked around to each pillar. "They did everything together, until one day, a human tore them apart." He sighed, thinking how best to explain the scriptures she'd been so intent on understanding. "The book that we read at the vigil, it tells the story about how this one human, this man, made the spirits fight." She was so young, but so interested in knowing everything she could. "The spirits guide us so that we don't fight anymore."

"Oh..." Natsuki grew quiet at that, and looked up at the top of the cave, where a lone bat happened to be resting. When she waved at it, it fluttered away, flapping it's wings in haste. She felt her heart sink a little at that. As is flew out into the darkness, she could help but add that to the list of animals that feared her. "Daddy, why are things afraid of me?"

"You're playful." He looked up at the vacant ceiling. "But more than that, you have sharp claws, and fangs. You don't look human on the full moon." He had no better way to say it. "You look different, and sometimes, people are afraid of change." He was also included in that list, but he refused to say that much to his little girl, who was more fixated on the emptiness of the room, than his words. "I don't know about you, but I think claws are pretty neat, actually."

"I don't like it when people are afraid." Natsuki sighed then, and then she felt him lift her up, and put her down on the ground. He knelt down, and looked her in the eyes. "Daddy?" He seemed to want to comfort her, and yet, just like always, when his large head rested atop her head, he hadn't any idea how.

"Do not be fooled, ever, by a human." He told her gently as he held her little hands in his. "This world is filled with scary things, and it's alright to fear them." Still, he would give no remorse to any human he ever met. "However, you are my child, and because of that, you can never be weak."

"You're going away again." Natsuki murmured, not liking that one bit.

"I am." He told her simply. "I must, and you shall stay here and look after your mother."

"I hate when you go." Natsuki clung onto him, her tiny nails biting into his flesh.

"Don't spill tears." He told her. "Never become weak, do not cower when you fear anything." His hands held her close, protecting her, as he always seemed to do, as a low purr rumbled from deep in his throat. "I will return soon. I swear it."

…

Her father always seemed to come and go, and she grew used to it as she got older.

Her mother raised her, nearly completely without help. Still, when Natsuki's father did return, he spent his days recovering from his injuries, and spending time watching over her. He was always observant, even when he was tired from his travels. She remembered many things about him, but that one time, always remained in her heart.

He did return, that time...and many times after...until one trip became fatal, and he didn't come back. Her mother disappeared soon after, and Natsuki had been gifted the news she hadn't been ready to hear. Still quite young at the time, she hadn't coped with it in the best of ways, losing her control as the werewolf she was. Her kin watched over her from afar, and Natsuki took her father's position during the firelight vigils...and that was why, she was here on this night.

Natsuki sighed as her eyes slipped open, and she licked her lips, opening the book that governed her life.

Then she took some wine that she had, and poured it into a goblet. She bit down on her thumb, letting a few drops fall into the clear sparkling liquid, tainting it red. "Rejoice the moon on high." She murmured before standing, and holding the book in front of her. "Let its shadow protect us, its light bathe us, and its glow empower us." She continued to read from the scriptures. "We of the wolves sing in harmony. Let our voices be heard, on this night, the night of the fullest moon. Purity in our forms tonight, as we rejoice the moon on high." She stooped down to hold the goblet, and then she closed her eyes. "The blood of our ancestors run proudly through our veins, rejoice the moon on high." She then poured it over the grassy knoll that was well cared for. "Partake of me, my ancestors, so I may rejoice the moon on high."

She made no move, as she watched the glow that lit the cavern, and sighed deeply, a shaking breath falling from her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the basket of gifts, and the women who came to bring it. She kept her head bowed, unflinchingly, even if inside she felt simply like breaking down.

"You've come I see." It was not uncommon to see Natsuki here, surely, and yet even so, the women who'd come did so with practiced diligence. Natsuki's visits were easily more sporadic. "You would join us on this night, Natsuki?"

Natsuki did not look up, she merely pulled the hood over her head in reply. "I am a wolf." She began, knowing what they were asking.

Anh, Midori, and Maria said the second line. "My howls reach the sky." They chanted.

"I am a wolf." Natsuki said again.

They chanted in reply. "I praise the moon on high."

"I am a wolf." Natsuki continued on.

"My ancestors, I shall not deny." The three finished.

Then together, they held hands, as the basket of wood sat atop a small square of rock. "Natsuki, honor those we greet tonight." Maria asked her, and Natsuki nodded, setting the basket alight, the fire burning hot. They each bowed, and then they shared the chant. "Guide us with honor, guide us to truth." They began, the words flowing forth easily. "Let us see the unseen, and hear the unheard." It was meticulous and practiced. "Guide us spirits, by the light of the moon."

Then they broke apart, and Maria stepped forward, greeting Natsuki more appropriately than before. "How nice it is to see you on this night, though I am surprised to see that you are here at all."

"I lost my way." Natsuki replied quietly. "I came here trying to find it."

"Did you?" Maria asked, only a little amused with Natsuki's downcast expression.

"No." Natsuki began as she tightened her hands into fists. "The spirits don't favor me tonight."

"The spirits often don't." Maria told her softly. "After all, if they gave us all of the answers, how would we grow strong?"

Maria's question lingered as Midori pushed back her hood, her face flickering in the firelight. "Natsuki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her breath carried the weight, and her eyes let go of trying to stay like glimmering stone. Instead she just stared into the fire, feeling the heat that waved off the flame. From the confines of her robe, her shoulders weakened, and she let a low, defeated grumble fall freely. The eyes of her elders, ones that had protected her for a long time, watched her struggle, and she couldn't take it. "The human is no longer a human, but, even so...I'm not ready to trust that." Natsuki muttered quietly. "Today I was punished by the moon, for denying something."

"You must have been forgiven, you look fine now." Anh told Natsuki with a piercing gaze. "What happened to anger the moon?"

"Not here." Natsuki said then. "It would be horrible to say to the ghosts of the past, even if they do watch over us."

"Then come." Anh wasted no time, holding out her hand, willful as she was, to pull Natsuki away from the prying eyes, and away into the forest that protected the ruins. At the mouth of the cave, there was a few places one could hide, trees large enough to cradle those who needed it. Anh effortlessly jumped to a branch that was higher up, her leap so powerful, that she carried Natsuki with her. They glided through the sky before landing atop thick branches that weaved together, a safe place to hide. "You have no need to hide from your instincts, they guide us for reasons we shouldn't question."

"Into what, the pit of hell?" Natsuki shook her head. "Anh listen, Shizuru's a good person, but I've made vows. I've gotta keep them." Stressed, she punched the bark of the tree weakly. "It was a moment of being an idiot, that's it." She pulled her lip between her teeth. "The moon is either pissed, or the voice guiding me is a complete maniac, and I don't know which. It has me confused, and I feel like I'm running in circles."

"It's not." Anh's placid response was met with Natsuki's sigh, and the voluptuous woman couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. There was so much that Natsuki did unknowingly. Actions, words, even just the way she looked, embodied her parents, and for Anh, that was sometimes quite painful. "Saeko would be having a fit of giggles, if she saw you like this." It was a saddened retort, filled with the emotion that Anh often bottled deep down inside. "Natsuki, it's alright to let go of some of the things your father told you. He was a very stern man, but he would never begrudge your happiness."

"Well, it seems as if my instincts want me to ignore their death." Natsuki bit out. "I'm sorry if I just can't throw that away."

"Would you stop trying to be your father's replacement for a son?" Anh asked Natsuki, the waves in her eyes were not to be questioned. "You could never be so cold." Even as she said that, she wondered, idly, if that was truly the case. _Saeko, you fool, I'll never forgive you for this. Leaving her as you've done...disgraceful!_ There were many things that bothered Anh about Natsuki's lack of having her mother around. "You will never be the person that he was, never." She told Natsuki, very carefully. "He grew up in a war time. When his parents were killed, my family adopted him into the fold, and let me tell you something about that."

It was only after she caught Natsuki's attention that she sighed deeply. "He was hardly off the hip when they were murdered. Suddenly, one of my best friends was no longer only my friend, he was family. He may not have been my blood, but that arrogant bastard will always be my brother...in that, in a small way, although I've never acknowledge you as such, you are my niece." With that, she took hold of Natsuki's shoulders. "So, please, if you listen to nothing else, at least take my words as law now."

"That depends on what it is." Natsuki told Anh.

The elder felt her heart clenching tightly. "Do not walk your father's path. Do not become so jaded, that you can't see the gifts you still have. The Kuga bloodline should continue. It must. The one thing your father wanted for you, the entire reason he died, was because he was searching for peace."

Natsuki knew, it was a fight she would never have to make.

The Fujino's only had one child. Shizuru would be no match, but even now, she was no longer part of the human side of the battle. She would never raise her gun at another werewolf, and Natsuki understood that deep down. Really, she owed a lot to Nao. "The battles are going to be uneven, Anh."

"The battles are not over." Anh told Natsuki, knowing the girl was thinking on too small of a scale. "But your fight can end before it even begins. For at least one generation, Natsuki, you can end that war."

"Only if I can forgive her." Natsuki didn't know if that could every truly happen.

"Saeko could." Anh's implication was simple, as the moon began to fade behind the trees. "No matter who's daughter Shizuru is."

"My father could not." Emerald eyes stung at that. "I've always thought of my father as a strong man, but now, I just wonder if he was weak." She sighed shaking her head. "I take his place, because I have no brother to do it. I sit and discuss things, that I don't want to even think about." Unsure if what she truly thought of the man who had raised her, she felt lost. She knew she stumbled along the way, but even so, she couldn't ask him. _Where did I go wrong?_ "Have I really fallen so far down? Am I that much of a disgrace?"

"Natsuki, your father was a hero, he saved so many lives at the expense of his own. Never think otherwise, and take pride within that." Anh told her plainly. "But, you must understand, heroes will get hurt. Eventually, everyone needs to be picked up. His burdens were heavy, and his eye grew cold because of them." _Every girl needs a mother, Saeko, she wasn't ready to let go. I sorry I didn't protect her..._ "That is not your fault, it will never be your cross...and he died on his, that was his fate, Natsuki."

"I hate that word." Natsuki groused. "Fate."

Take pride in your father." Anh repeated. "Because of him, it doesn't ever have to be yours."

…

"Shizuru." Natsuki called later that morning, when the birds were singing, the sun was in the sky, and the ground was devoid of dew. "Come here, I wanna show you something." The basement was dusty, but Natsuki didn't mind. She was enamored with her books, and the one she had in front of her, was a photo album. The other thing she had was something of an heirloom, an old crest, that was very important to her.

"Yes?" Clad in her apron, she wondered what Natsuki's was doing, surrounded by books. "I was getting breakfast started, can it wait?"

"No." Natsuki muttered absentmindedly as she looked through the pages. "Come here and sit down." She needed to know, and her mind wouldn't rest until she had her answers. She looked up, when Shizuru sat down on the other side of the table, the old chair creaking. "Here, looking at this." She turned the book to Shizuru. "First of all, do you know why the families of chosen blood fight?"

"We fight so that we can protect ourselves, but also to do honor to those that have passed on." Shizuru told Natsuki, unsure of where the woman of midnight tresses was headed with this. "Why do you ask?"

Natsuki sighed. "Were you trained for one person, or family directly?" Natsuki asked then. "Do you have any idea at all, who you're supposed to be at war with?"

"Faceless, and nameless." Shizuru shook her head. "I was never told a family to go to war with, only to kill any and all that crossed my path."

"For many generations, our families have been in a war. The sons and daughters avenging their kin. Our bloodlines fought proudly." Natsuki explained. "It's a vicious cycle, and the families take the war on their shoulders, so that the rest of the world doesn't have to." However, though there were many strong warriors who had marks to kill, the Kuga family was a special one. "However, there are two families, particularly, that have a history of bad blood. You and I are the only children from those families, Shizuru." The photo she had, and the written script she kept along with it, dated back many years. "I was raised my entire life to hate you, and to be ready to kill you at a moment's notice."

Shizuru pointed to a small child. "Is that you?"

"My mother." Natsuki explained dryly. "I don't know if you're aware, but our bloodlines have been tangled deeply all the way back to my mother's very grandmother. The history of our fight runs that deep." Natsuki had been raised to know that. "Brothers, sisters, cousins, mothers, fathers...our families have taken many things from each other...very precious things." Natsuki licked her lips. "My father's parents were not killed by the Fujino's, but instead by the man marring into the family."

"The rightful Kanzaki at the time." Shizuru swallowed hard, and she pulled her ring off her finger. "The Fujino marriages are arranged, Natsuki. The Fujino's work closely with the Kanzaki family, and if my hunt went well, I would have taken my place as Reito's bride." It didn't bring her comfort. "There are many branch families, and you wouldn't believe how many orphans are adopted in."

"Yes, I would." Natsuki shared that fate, after all. "My father was illegitimate blood to one of our prominent families." Natsuki went on to say. "He was adopted due to who his parents were, but that doesn't mince the fact that his strong bloodline afforded him a strong family who raised him." She took a breath. "I am the only one left of the Kuga bloodline, if I die out, your family has no one left to fight. Everyone else is gone, right down to the core. If I have any family left out there, I haven't found them, and no one knows of them."

"I see, seems a bit depressing, really. That our families went so far to hurt each other." Shizuru sighed, she didn't know what else to say.

"It can end with us." Natsuki told her. "I also know that it should." Natsuki closed the book. "I just, I thought you should know why I hated humans...why the Fujino name was my enemy."

"I don't want to be your enemy." Shizuru looked down at the book worn with time. "I just want to live my own life."

"I know." Natsuki admitted, knowing that to be fact. _I don't really know anything about her._ Shizuru's hand sat upon the table, and Natsuki could almost touch the tips of Shizuru's fingers. _I wish I knew what to do._ She almost considered doing just that, when it moved from her gaze. When she looked up, she watched Shizuru begin going upstairs. "Shizuru?"

"I really should finish breakfast." Shizuru told her, with crimson eyes avoiding Natsuki as best as she could. "It'll be ready soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still don't know what I plan to do with the pairings, not fully, anyway. So bear with me on that. Still, even so, I was fairly happy with how this chapter turned out.
> 
> I don't own Mai HiME/ Mai Otome.

**Chapter 7**

Taking things in stride wasn't exactly her strong point. She wasn't always happy to accept situations as they came. More often than not, she'd be more willing to cause a commotion, than she was to nod her head to the facts at hand. This was one of those times, when tact, unfortunately eluded her. She'd idly bantered about it before, but frivolous chatter would get her nowhere.

Natsuki sat at the empty [kitchen](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/7/Four-Moons) table with a deck of cards, passing the time. She was idly trying to think of her best choice, her options limited. _I suppose I could just keep here at home._ Natsuki thought to herself as she watched Shizuru do the [dishes](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/7/Four-Moons). _She makes a good home maker, but I doubt that she wants to be a[housekeeper](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/7/Four-Moons). _ She sighed dejectedly. _I guess I could take her to work with me, but man, talk about demeaning._ Finally she sighed, and ran her hand over her forehead, tossing the cards haphazardly into a pile before huffing out a breath. _Damn it._

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asked as she looked over her shoulder, seeing distraught emerald eyes wishing to burn holes in the cards.

"Hm?" Natsuki wasn't happy to be pulled from her daze, and sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh, alright." Shizuru went back to washing [dishes](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/7/Four-Moons), the air between them thick with things neither one of them wanted to admit. She noticed Natsuki mutter for the umpteenth time, when the woman opened up her wallet, and then pocketed it yet again. "Are you positive that you're okay?"

"Yes." The growl indicated otherwise.

"Being grumpy won't solve anything." That much, was true. "Talking usually helps." The latter statement, however, was Shizuru's demise.

"Humans talk." Somehow without even trying, there seemed to be defensive wall again. "Sorry." Natsuki finally urged herself to say. "Werewolves talk too, but, it's not like that."

"I'm beginning to notice." Shizuru wondered about Natsuki often. "It seems, that insults are the only manner in which you can validate your point."

"Who cares?" Natsuki was cruel one moment, and the next, embittered by her own tactless remarks. "Don't worry about it."

"Are werewolves really filled with such strife?" It was both amusing, and yet, very discomforting. "Is there really no other way to speak your mind, Natsuki?"

"We don't have a need." It was the best Natsuki could offer, before she returned to her card game, and her inward musings. _Someone's gotta talk to her about this sort of thing._ Natsuki had half a mind to force Shizuru to [start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/7/Four-Moons) reading the proper books, ones not sprinkled with human idiocies and half baked logic. _But, even if someone did explain it, she wouldn't stop being annoying, that's just her way._ She bit her tongue to suppress a curse. _It can't be helped._ This wasn't going to be a good time. "We kinda need to talk."

"Good observation." Shizuru couldn't help but feel a little cold herself. "I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well recently." Her heart had been feeling heavy, and she knew why, even if she didn't want to take notice. There was something about the woman at the table. Shizuru hated the fact that Natsuki could coax the most troubling feelings from within. "What did you want to speak about?"

"Shizuru, this isn't something we talked about before, but even as a werewolf, you still have to work." Natsuki licked her lips, they were dry, and she was almost out of soda. "I live quite comfortably, but I need money too." It left much to be desired. "I was just thinking that I've got to go back to work soon, and, that it might suit you to come along with me...you know, learn a few trick of the trade."

"I suppose I could find a job someplace, a clerical position, perhaps." Shizuru told Natsuki thoughtfully, only to be met with an annoyed growl.

"We're too young." Natsuki protested, hating to admit that fact. "Older werewolves know how to mask themselves, and live easily among the humans. You and I, we're not strong enough. If a hunter comes along, and they know what to look for, we'd be finished."

"You know, Natsuki, some humans do overlook things." Shizuru had both seen and heard of many werewolves slipping by unnoticed. "Just because a few families still like to argue, doesn't mean that the entire world thinks that way."

"It only takes one person. Besides, it's in our nature." Natsuki crossed her arms then, a fire in her eyes. "Hell, most werewolves live and work near the older ones for at least a good third of their lives. We rely on each other, Shizuru...so much so, we are very oriented in our community. We have to be, for our own protection." Be that as it may, however, Natsuki herself, was not a social butterfly. "I do free lance work, mostly..."

Fearing the worst, Shizuru paused, and closed her eyes. "What kind of freelance work?" The words felt dangerous somehow, and without noticing it, Natsuki had picked up on Shizuru's discomfort.

"I have a keen nose." Natsuki told her, as she stood from her position. She only did what felt natural, wrapping her arms around Shizuru, embracing her from behind. "All werewolves do get one, eventually."

"I've yet to acquire mine." Shizuru told Natsuki as she felt a soft breath on her neck. "So then, freelance work?"

Natsuki could taste the salt in the air, she was so close, and she rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder. "It's nothing bad." Natsuki went on to explain. "I track things. People, animals, objects...I'm freelance because a human who's a bit...eccentric I guess you could say...he gives us the jobs that he can't do alone." Natsuki knew it probably sounded horrible, but, she had to put food on the table somehow. "We find the things he can't, or sometimes we just follow them. Either way, I guess you could say that it's a bit like cloak and dagger work, sometimes."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Shizuru dreaded the answer. _That was a stupid thing to ask, really._ She sighed to herself mentally. In reply came a soothing nip, one she'd come to expect, whenever she began to feel uneasy. A shiver ran down her spine. _Is it really so hard to say?_ The tip of Natsuki's tongue also met her flesh, for only a mere moment. _Or am I just that difficult to talk to?_ It spoke of everything, and Shizuru gasped softly. "That isn't an answer, Natsuki."

The retort worried her, but Natsuki didn't argue the fact, even if she could have easily. There was an old pain, and Natsuki knew whom she'd killed by accident before. She knew what Shizuru wanted her to admit. "I'm sorry." Natsuki murmured then, pulling back her fangs. "Things just happen." Even so, she refused to loosen the embrace.

"Rage does terrible things." Somehow, Shizuru knew saying that would not be enough. "Forgive me, it was the wrong thing to ask."

" _Take her..."_ Natsuki could hear the echo. _"Assure her that she's yours, and affirm your future bloodline."_ It was the calling that had so troubled her as of late. _"Take what you want, before she can no longer be taken."_ Shizuru's salty scent was nearly an intoxication, Natsuki found herself enjoying it, and the close proximity. _"Take her, leave no room for debate."_ The voice ordered. _"Claim that which is yours, and yours alone."_ Just like that Natsuki pulled herself away from the warmth she so craved, her eyes lit with things that she couldn't possibly begin to explain.

"I don't...it's not like..." This was going to be harder than she thought. "Life is an important thing, and I hate taking it away." Natsuki finally offered, her mouth running dry. She needed the space, and yet, craved the warmth. It was like a drum. Her mind began to fight a war with her instinctual urge. Despite her mind ordering otherwise, her feet stayed rooted to their place. "Anyway, as I was saying, it's time for you to move on." She tried to back pedal to a safe topic, but she feared even that would not be enough. "You need to start learning our ways of life. You need to get out of this house, before we both get tangled deeper than we want to be."

"We're already tangled, according to you." Shizuru murmured, words that Natsuki could hardly hear. "That was determined even before we were born." A little louder, she found confidence in that. "I don't even know what to say about that. I can't apologize, because that would sound empty." Truthfully, she had no idea what to do, or where her life would take her. "I can't just shrug it away, because even if I didn't do those things, I feel responsible." She put down the rag that was in her hand, and looked at the water that was hidden well by bubbles and dirty plates. "There's a numbing feeling that won't go away."

Natsuki understood. "Nothing we say or do, will ever change who's children we are." It was horrible to think, and worse to say. "We're bound by what by what our bloodlines have done." Natsuki still did it anyway. "I won't pretend that I can accept it. I won't play games, and pretend that I can just throw away everything I've ever been taught...I won't do it." She shoved her hands into her pockets, feeling the trembling in her breath. "But, I won't let myself make another mistake, either."

"I wouldn't want you to." It hurt to hear it. "If you would regret it, there would be no point." Still, Shizuru kept up the brave facade.

"You're not a human anymore, Shizuru." Natsuki could feel the gentle shift. "You can never be a Fujino again." She thought it was the nature of the topic, Shizuru's past, one that didn't sit well with any werewolf. "At the same time, you're not like my friend." Especially not a person who carried the last name of Kuga.

Natsuki didn't think to check for anything deeper than Shizuru's sadness, her discomfort, and even, the pang of something unmentioned that lingered between them.

"I know, I'm nothing like Nao." Shizuru wouldn't compete with that kind of answer. "I never claimed to be."

That was Natsuki's first mistake. "No, Idiot-" She bit back her snarl. "Not...not her damn it." She ran a hand through her hair. "My other friend...a friend who was a human, once." She felt the heat in her eyes, the burning sensation she didn't ever want to show outwardly. "She was a human, but things happened...and she wasn't a human anymore." Her legs felt heavy, and she went to sit back down, letting her long hair fall over her face, shielding it from prying eyes. "She was headstrong, and not just a little naive. She wanted to live on both sides of the coin, and...I was stupid enough to let her get caught."

It was the first real insight Shizuru could grasp onto, but now that she had it, she feared to take hold. _What could I possibly say to that, Natsuki?_ It was a tricky little thing, the admittance one that seemed not only difficult, but fiercely protected. _Is it sadness or shame?_ Shizuru couldn't tell, the wetness in emerald eyes seemed so well contained, it wouldn't drip. _How does one go about consoling that?_ She wanted to do something, but the only thing she thought to do, was the very same thing Natsuki had always done to her.

It turned out to be miscalculated, terribly so.

It wasn't a moment after her lips reached the base of Natsuki's neck, that the much stronger woman reacted violently. It was only a handful of seconds after that, when Shizuru was pinned to the floor, that glowering emerald orbs returned to normal. "Jesus..." Natsuki muttered then, breathlessly. "Don't ever do that again." Mere moments, a bated breath...all of it a flurry, and that was it.

" _Take her while you can."_ The voice echoed in Natsuki's head.

Natsuki knew it was going to sound bad, but there just wasn't another way to put it. "Shizuru, my instincts are acting a little bit more violently than they normally would. To prevent what happened before, I'm being told to do things."

"What kind of things?" _She wouldn't hurt me._ Knowing that didn't comfort her. _Or at least, she hasn't yet._ If anything, it made her even more worried, unsure of herself as her heart started to pound just a little harder. _Natsuki, what's really going on?_ Shizuru wondered, as let her eyes take a peak to the side. Her hands were still being held to the tile floor. "You can tell me."

"Werewolves get possessive around my age." Natsuki said then as she released her hold. "I'm reaching a sexual maturity." Trying to think about how best to explain, she finally just shook her head. "Remember when I said there was no way in hell you could have gotten pregnant from Nao?" When Shizuru nodded, Natsuki continued. "That's because a werewolf that is born female...like myself and Nao...literally have to grow and mature as a werewolf. We have years to wait, until we can accept a form that allows us to be a sire."

"Bluntly speaking?" Shizuru breathed out loud, pulling herself up from the floor she had been laying on.

"Nao may have the equipment, but she's not old enough to actually sire a child." Natsuki coughed then, and looked away. "She's not powerful enough to be the head of a family, and properly protect it. Though, if she wanted, she could birth a child, and become a submissive dam." She scratched her head, and then sighed. "Nao's a woman, so being a mother comes naturally to her body...being a father does not."

"What about those that are born as males?" Shizuru wondered that, never actually having book to read about this less than savory topic.

"It's the same for them." Natsuki said. "In order to be a dam, they have to grow well into their late forties before that can even happen." Then Natsuki just shrugged. "We live three times as long as most humans do, provided we aren't hunted down. Just because I can reproduce at this age doesn't mean that I should." She winced a bit. "Though, I am at that age, where most werewolves have someone in their lives. It's just natural to have someone to rely on. We're usually social people."

"Is that why you and Nao..." Shizuru trialed off, unsure if she wanted to know.

"I care about Nao." Natsuki told Shizuru. "I do, but that's just crazy." Natsuki swallowed hard. "There's a particular line, I guess, that werewolf creed follows." She didn't exactly know how to word it. "Sires are like warriors, protectors, and there's a place for them at firelight meetings." She hoped it didn't sound as bad as Shizuru's small cringe made it appear. "There's exceptions to every rule, it's not clear cut or anything...but put it this way. Nao and I would never survive in a mated relationship."

"You seem rather close to me." At that, the pang in Shizuru's heart returned.

Natsuki just growled. "There would be fights all the time." Shaking her head, to indicate the negative, she wondered where Shizuru had conjured that idea from. "In a werewolf relationship, there's no room for battles over who's in charge...the sire is always stronger than their dam. Always, without a doubt." To prove her point, Natsuki let her presence be known, and Shizuru instantly felt herself react. She sat down in a chair immediately, feeling urged to do so. She had no idea where it was coming from until Natsuki smirked. "See what I mean?"

Speechless at first Shizuru could only nod. "Well, that's odd." She found the courage to say. "Why is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

Natsuki crossed her arms, thinking hard on that. "I read in a book once, it has to do with the voices we hear. A sire can contain them, but outside of that...I don't know for sure." Either way, it would explain the solid evidence Natsuki did know. "The thing is, instincts react to the most dominate werewolf in the area, like when I put you in a hold to calm you down." She licked her lips. "If did that to Nao, she'd probably beat the shit out of me."

It was a far cry from what Shizuru expected to hear. "I see." As she swallowed hard, pulling the tension back down into her gut, stifling all of the other questions that were running rampant in her mind. "As you've said before though, instincts are just ways to gather information."

"Yes, you're right." Natsuki nodded. "But, don't get me wrong, either, Shizuru." It wasn't her brightest idea ever, but it was one that kept agitating her, coming up from the shadows. It became more difficult to fight away. "They're still very much apart of us." _And eventually, we'll want to act on them._ Natsuki thought to herself, bitterly. "Don't underestimate them."

…

I wasn't a confession exactly, and she couldn't say she had feelings for Shizuru...so even after their tense morning, the afternoon gave no solace.

Natsuki sat around, waiting for something to strike her. she had fits of inspiration, occasionally. An answer would come to her out of thin air, and even as rarely as it happened, she wished for something like that to occur now. It didn't work out. At least, not as she had planned. If it was a godsend, or the spirits mocking her, she didn't have any idea. The nearest thing she got to a reprieve, was more of a migraine than expected.

Lacking that it was, Nao's antics begrudgingly kept her company. _The poor little thing._ Natsuki thought to herself. _She really should just let it escape._ At first, it was mildly amusing. _There's no real treason for her to chase it._

Now it was just depressing.

Natsuki watched the the young werewolf harass a bunny as it tried to hop away. "Would you stop?" Hunting was not Natsuki's forte, in fact, she hated it. "You're scaring the poor thing." Nao, on the other hand, took a pleasure in chasing around helpless wildlife, even if she didn't actually hurt it. "You'll give it a heart attack, if you keep that up."

"It's fun." The protest was weak, and hardly even there at all, as Nao jumped in front of the creature again, watching it all but fall over it's own legs in the middle of a hop.

"It's mean." She stood from her resting position, and quickly jumped, stanching the critter, as it tried to get away from Nao. She held it her hands, inspecting it, before putting it in the bush to hide. "You have better things to be doing, than harassing defenseless animals." Inwardly, she knew Nao couldn't help it. There was once a time in Natsuki's own life, when out of boredom, she would have amused herself in the same fashion. Now that she was older, however, it was simply tiring for what little amusement it could offer. "You're not a pup anymore."

"Hey, don't spoil my good time!" The rabbit was long gone, likely, it found a safe place to hide. "Just because you have a stick up your butt, doesn't mean you have a right to boss me around." Nao grumbled at her. "What's your deal anyway? You've been crabby all afternoon."

"I'm not not feeling well, that's all." Nao saw beyond Natsuki's frown though. "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?" The redhead shrugged.

"That!" Natsuki pointed at Nao's smirk. "Whatever the hell that is! Just don't do it."

"Okay, so you want me to just sit here, and act like you're completely fine?" It didn't really matter either way, so she dropped her amusement, at least outwardly. "You do realize you've burned through an entire pack of smokes in an hour, right?" In truth though, as fun as it was to harass things, and tease Natsuki relentlessly, this was no laughing matter.

"I can't get her outta my head!" Finally, Natsuki relented. "Everything she does drive me crazy, and I swear to god, I can smell every little emotion she has. It's driving me insane."

"I doubt chain smoking is going to help." Her hot tempered friend had taken the bait, but, would she be easily reeled in? Nao wasn't so sure. "Did it ever occur to just, ya know, tell her?"

"Did it ever occur?" Natsuki chattered back. "What are you, high? Yes, it damn well occurred to me."

"Then do something about it?" As great as it was, seeing Natsuki pace up and down the deck all afternoon, Nao knew that soon enough, Natsuki would completely change. That was never a good thing. "Talk to her, or something."

"Werewolves don't talk about this kinda crap." Natsuki muttered then, finally sighing as she drank deeply from her water bottle.

"We are." That statement froze the woman of midnight tresses, and she paused to study the floorboards under her feet. Nao couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. "You and I...we talk about this kind of stuff. How is Shizuru any different?"

"When I have sex with you, I know it isn't going to go anywhere." It was harsh, but it was the truth. "That's why." Silence fell over them. Natsuki couldn't lift her eyes from the twinkle of something, that just wasn't warm. It was like ice. Cold, bitter, and it wasn't anything she could truly explain. It was as if the sun wouldn't melt it, and no amount of warmth would ease her.

"Natsuki, you're an ass." It came smooth, and easy from Nao's lips. "You really are twisted, ya know that." The insult rolled of her acidic tongue in such a way, it seemed little more than truth.

"Yeah." It was all Natsuki could think of to say.

"I'm not one of you're damn placeholders." Nao told her easily. "Hell, I know I'm not Mai...I'm not even close to the kind of woman you need in your life." Still, for all that she'd seen, for as long as she lived, most people thought her to just be some lowlife teen, lost and misguided. Among the werewolves, many treated her as just a child. "I'm alright with that." The truth was, she wasn't even close to being either one. "But I won't let you turn your back on me. I won't let you pretend that you're not bothered by all of this crap."

She wasn't as much of a child as everyone told her that she was. The streets had made her see things she would never forget, and as a werewolf, her sins went deeper than she would ever admit. "You don't smoke." With slow and measured steps, she walked up, pulling the last remaining cigarette from between Natsuki's lips. "You hate it, and you always tell me it's a bad habit." She put it to her own, inhaling deeply.

"It's a horrible habit." Natsuki regretted doing it at all, but in truth, it was a habit her father had. "I'll always think that it is, and you're the last person that needs to be smoking these." It reminded her of him. It was stupid to believe she would find his guidance this way, and she knew it. "You'll make your mom worry." Old habits just died hard, as did haunting memories.

"Why are you worried about my mom?" Nao already knew that answer, but she couldn't just brush away the gaze as she'd hoped, because Natsuki actually answered her.

"Someone has to worry about her." The words came gifted upon a silver platter, malice all on it's own. Natsuki didn't even have to sound angry, to know the words would cut Nao deeply. "You're never home, and god knows she worries about you." Nao could accept many things, but blame wasn't one of them. Natsuki knew it, but, she said it anyway. "I'm the one looking out for you, because you won't let her do it. Why do you think that is, Nao?"

Nao swallowed, Hard. "I don't have time for regrets." Yet she had a world of them. "I don't have time to worry about my mom's heath, because we both know she'd hate herself even more...especially if I did that." Nao would worry about it, she lost sleep over it almost every night. "She can't take the pain, and I won't give it to her." Nao pushed herself away from everyone, and she was a black little sheep, but even that, she could accept.

"You don't have to shut everything away, either." Somehow, Nao could pull words from Natsuki. "You tell me to open up, but you're the one who's a walking mystery." Words that no one else seemed to be able to draw from her lips, slipped out easily for Nao.

Nao pulled the cigarette from her mouth, regarding it. "Do you know, that this is the nearest thing to a kiss that I've ever taken from you?" In the end of it all, Nao was okay with things, because she'd endured them with Natsuki...the only true friend she'd ever had. "This is the closest thing I'm ever going to get, isn't it?"

"Do you realize how perverse this is?" Natsuki asked her then. "We're werewolves." She shook her head. "We don't talk about feelings, or love, or commitment...we just don't do that."

"Because it's implied." Nao knew, she could see it in Natsuki's every breath. "If you want to live your life based on that kind of cop out, be my guest." Nao told her. "But, then don't just stand there, and act like you're okay with everything. You just want to beat the shit out of me, so do it." She put the cigarette back to her lips. "Get it over with."

Natsuki frowned and before Nao knew it, she was pinned to the side of the house. "The only thing I want to do, is smack that damn grin off your face." Instead, her fingers plucked the cigarette from Nao's mouth, and then dropped it onto the wood below. "But if I did that, what kind of person would I really be?"

Her kiss stifled the gasp, her foot snuffed out the embers, and just like that, on a bright and sunny afternoon, their world became dark under hooded eyes. Her lips claimed Nao's own, and her tongue begged for permission as they slid down, until the wood broke their fall.

"Ass." Nao breathed again.

"Bitch." Natsuki told her, as she loomed over the breathless woman, her hands the only thing holding her up. "Nao..." _I'm sorry..._ she couldn't say it out loud.

"Natsuki." It didn't matter anyway. _I know._ They'd never have to say it.

"The sun's up." Nao whispered in Natsuki's ear.

"No." She grabbed the outdoor tablecloth, and flung it over them. "It's still dark." They melted into an embrace, as her lips slid lower to kiss the nape of Nao's neck, and to slowly undo the buttons of Nao's shirt, her fingers quaking the entire time.

…

There was a lingering sense of doubt that fell over Shizuru, who had been doing the cleaning that afternoon.

She hadn't wanted to see such a personal thing, and yet, she knew deep down, there was no shame to be had. What the two women were doing, wasn't any of her concern. At least, it shouldn't have been. It never should have hurt, but it did. It wasn't meant to confuse her, bother her, and torment her...but it still seemed to do just that. This wasn't her cross, her personal failure...she was just a bystander, and one that wasn't truly noticed. Who would, after all? The smoke that lingered in the air burned even her nose, so she was sure Natsuki wasn't aware of the problem at hand.

 _Besides, it isn't a shock._ Even logic didn't calm her. _Natsuki admitted it...that they did things..._ Nao's words only further served the proof, and it was one Shizuru hated to begin to understand. _Nao does love her..._ Only a world of hurt...shuttering sighs Nao would never admit to, gifted such an explanation. She could hear the whispers, and it bothered her. She had half a mind to just open the door and put a stop to it, perhaps impeding on the moment, by putting laundry out on the line.

Nao's voice however, crashed her little plan before it even could begin.

"Do you really have to deny it?" It was as if Nao could see right through Natsuki, and Shizuru let go of the door.

"This is the first time I've done anything like this, without the moon telling me to." Natsuki's voice was not it's usual husk.

 _Is she...is she nervous?_ Shizuru couldn't shake off the fact that Natsuki's voice, while raw, wasn't at all menacing, or depraved.

"Never though I'd be the one to corrupt you." Nao's own murmurs were also quite unusual.

"You haven't corrupted me." It wasn't filled with power, and it lacked authority. "I did this to myself Nao, all of it." It was a gentle caress upon anyone who might lend an ear. "I'm just sorry that you got tangled in it too."

 _I can't compete._ Shizuru thought to herself. _Even if it isn't a competition, I can't be compared to Nao. For Natsuki, I was just a person whom she was unlucky to make an acquaintance with._ She forced herself to back away, a feeling she just wasn't sure of, mingling with the facts that had been unceremoniously brought to her attention. _She didn't want me around, not truly._ That hurt, it stung something fierce, a poison so unreal. Her gut twisted tightly, and her mind shut down.

There was something incredibly arousing to what she'd just encountered, but even so, the pain in her heart nullified any whimsical feelings she might have had. Oddly enough, she didn't feel hopeless. She just felt lonely...and the people outside were none the wiser.

When nighttime came, Shizuru sat down at the table. She'd set it, and the dinner was beginning to get chilly. She could hear the bugs outside, chirping away, but that wasn't what she was listening for. The voice that so troubled her, wasn't anywhere to be found. It was gone, and it hadn't bothered her in a while. It was quiet, and even her own breath seemed deafening. The television droned, but it wasn't enough to welcome solace. She'd poured a glass of wine, but even that didn't gift her the comfort she'd thought it might. She didn't hear anything beyond the loneliness that she couldn't escape.

Everything else just muddled around her.

She hadn't even noticed when there was a visitor in the house, until it was a belated realization. Her eyes partook of the flowing black silks the woman donned. A cloak gifted shadow to the woman in front of her, tall, as unearthly light tresses slipped from the darkness. With slender fingers, she exposed her face, as she slid back the cloth that kept her safe. "So, you're the little human." Anh said it softly. "Well, isn't this, interesting..."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The person in front of her was a [mystery](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/8/Four-Moons).

She was beautiful, and one could tell by the way her eyes seemed to glisten, she was not a young woman. Stunning though, as if, she hadn't aged at all. Youthful in appearances perhaps, but never in the mind. Shizuru felt uncertainty creep up her spine. She hadn't heard the intrusion. She hadn't ever thought that others might waltz right in, completely announced. Now though, Shizuru knew she had been sorely mistaken.

A woman she'd never met before seemed to be inspecting her with interest. Shizuru felt out of her element, unable to even think correctly, as their eyes met.

"A human...yes, now that is what you are. A misplaced human, funny that you weren't expunged." Anh could merely sigh. "It's odd though, that I find myself looking into a face that seems so familiar...even if I know you aren't the woman I remember."

"Excuse me?" It was all that Shizuru could [force](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/8/Four-Moons) from her lips.

"Now, do try to stay calm." Anh began, a frown dancing upon her luscious lips. "I'm not controlling you merely to strike fear into your heart." She sighed then, a bit more enthusiastically than she should have. "Oh, but I guess you don't understand my intentions yet, now do you?" Anh knew very well of that particular situation, and merely smiled jovially. "No, not for several more months yet, I fear. Only then will you truly begin to interpret what that nose of yours tells you." With a flick of her wrist, more for show and added effort, she commanded the area around her, withdrawing her powerful aura. "I've no need to worry, you aren't a threat my dear."

 _That puts the matter mildly._ Shizuru thought to herself. "Are you a friend of Natsuki's?" Somehow, it didn't seem right.

"I won't call her a personal friend of mine, no." Anh shook her head. "Surely you can imagine that Natsuki wouldn't naturally keep company like myself. In return, you could say that I would not keep company such as her, either." _Clearly, she is a werewolf, Natsuki is correct._ Anh had merely come to assess the situation, finding herself pleased. "Though, the same could be said for the likes of you."

"Do you know Natsuki well enough to make that assumption?" It was a stern defensive.

One that amused Anh to no end. "Natsuki isn't fond of humans..."

"I'm aware." Shizuru hid her thoughts by sipping on her wine. _Who is this woman?_ "Natsuki's made that perfectly clear, on several occasions."

"Not so human anymore, though, are you." It wasn't a question, Anh hadn't any need for that. As she meandered around Natsuki's cozy little home with ease, she enjoyed watching the woman in front of her. _So young, but not at all naive...at least not about worldly topics...good._ Pulling another wine glass from the cupboard, helping herself, she could help but go digging. "Enjoying?" She sipped from the glass and took a seat, crossing one leg over the other, not minding that she was flashing quite a bit of her upper thigh. "It comes from my vineyard."

Anh didn't expect a reply, but, Shizuru was a Fujino, and they were uncanny people...they were known for their surprises, ones often pleasantly challenging in their own way.

"Indeed." Shizuru took the bait. _Two can play at this game...I just don't know if it's a wise idea to try._ She went for it anyway. "It is quite tasty." She didn't care for the deep red color, one even darker than her eyes. "A good aroma too." It was dry, and in truth, she hated it. "Everything I would expect from proper wine." For any human, she made a perfect fib, but Anh was no human.

"You lie." Anh told her quietly. "Don't play games of etiquette." She chided, a lilt to her voice, filled with laughter all of it's own. "You'll lose." It was a warning that Anh gave gently as she took another sip of the liquid. "Even your father wouldn't dare to cross me. At least, not if he had his wits about him...which I doubt he would retain, if we're being honest about his morals."

"You know of him." The shock was plain. "But you aren't a human, are you?" Shizuru knew this woman could never be human, there was something in her eyes, something faintly dancing with all sorts of mirth. "No, your not." Shizuru answered her own question, and for some reason, one she couldn't put a finger on, it bothered her. "Are you a werewolf, or something else entirely?" _The woman glows as if she could be a goddess. She lights up the room. There's no doubt she's inhuman...but far from a beast._

"I look human, smell human, and even think like a human, when it suits me." Anh remembered this girl, have taken several glances of this person before. There was no longer the joy Anh could recall, but still Shizuru was still the child of the Fujino namesake...she could see it clearly, in the young woman's lineage within every breath. "Although, I suppose that's one of the benefits to being as old as I am." When Shizuru had been a child, Anh had done some personal investigation. "You have your mother's beauty...but even so, you're still daddy's little girl, aren't you?" Anh laughed a little at that, it was ironic, really. "I'll be brief. I only came to give you a little help."

Shizuru frowned down at the meal. Natsuki was nowhere to be found. _She probably went missing with Nao._ The soup no longer steamed, and the salad was likely not so crisp. "Why do you feel the need to tell me anything? It isn't as if I'm looking for advice." Shizuru told the woman in front of her.

"You'll only deduce lies on your own." Anh said simply. "For example, even now, though I don't know the intimate details, I can tell you're feeling doubtful." Cool and composed, she let her face mask the true pang that seemed to stab into her. _She doesn't understand..Natsuki could be blamed, but I fear that's not all._ Anh thought to herself. "Being lonely, having doubts, feeling regret, anger...those are all weaknesses. Negativity clouds the mind. It's feeds on the soul, and does nothing to quell the heart."

"Hearts are not easily quelled in the first place." Shizuru said sternly, trying to throw up a wall between them, her eyes trying to look at anything other than the woman tormenting her. "Receiving any sort of happiness at all, is a gift."

"Or perhaps simply a lapse in good judgement." _At least, if one would follow the teachings._ Anh knew however, it was not so simple. It was easy to preach, and a joyful thing to read, but it was impossible to live by. "Even happy emotions cloud our judgment, and so, we're encouraged to lock them away. To not have any at all." Wishful thinking.

"I don't even know who you are." Shizuru shook her head. "And yet, even so, I'm receiving a lecture from you?"

"You've no need to know." It was so simple, tragic and maddening. "However, I will tell you, that I've watched over the Fujino family for years. Personally, your bloodline stains my hands but, that should be expected, No?" With a rise of her eyebrow, she finished her glass, and then, she studied Shizuru once more. "Either way, a woman like you wouldn't understand. You're beautiful, but, you are not nearly a seductress. You don't have it in you, to string others along." Anh took comfort in that, and then she stood.

She wasted no time, closing a gap that could have gone on for eons.

"Like I said, I only came to get a look at you, and give you a little tidbit to nibble on." She'd almost forgotten the way crimson eyes could burn into her like a fire, feeling a warmth pool in her gut. She hadn't felt such attraction in years. Anh neared the young woman, and let her soft lips gently touch upon Shizuru's earlobe, kissing it. "You're just as beautiful as your grandmother once was...I see her in your eyes, you truly are are her granddaughter...a vixen, though you don't know it." She smiled as she looked into those shinning orbs. "I would doubt very much, that if I kissed you, that you'd taste the same as my lover...even if you do share her family legacy."

It hurt, to see the child to no longer be so. The addled mind of a young woman, was not something to take lightly. It was not one to laugh it, not one to snicker upon in the shadows. Human women were frightened little creatures, and Anh could tell that Shizuru lacked particular confidences...ones that in a few years time, would exude from her form, a commanding aura. She was a perfect woman, sexually appealing, soft and voluptuous...yet, Anh knew the bloodline, the attitude would not be one to be questioned, if Shizuru was given the chance to truly find her place.

 _I also doubt, Natsuki has any idea of what she's getting into._ The thought amused Anh. _I hadn't a clue, back in the old days, either._

"Werewolves don't say it." It pained Anh to realize so many years had gone by, and along with it, her very reason for breath. "Mostly because we don't know how." She could not smile the way she used to. "Emotions are a human trait, or so the books tell us." Lust was no longer filled with any sort of worth. "We are creatures who seek that our needs be met. To have food and shelter comes first." Love would likely never come to greet her again. "We seek strong mates, Shizuru, so sometimes we forget what it really means to accept our emotions." Summer would scorch her, and winter would offer nothing more than the bitter cold. "In Natsuki's case, the word love, it really is meaningless."

She pulled away before the scent of intoxication could drive her to her brink. Instead, she gently placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "You are not the first Fujino to fall in love with a werewolf...I regret taking her life, and along with it, the only lover I'd ever truly cared about." Still, she could not regret Shizuru. "I am glad, however, that a Fujino now stands as my kin. If you need me, just look for me, and I shall come to your aid. I promise that on my lover's grave." She put down a card, sprayed lightly in perfume.

"How can I make her understand?" Shizuru asked quietly.

"I wish I could say." Anh murmured then. "The truth is, I haven't a clue." If there was anyone who could reach Natsuki, it would be this young woman. _You thought the same about Mai too._ Anh reminded herself, before cursing softly in a growl. "I doubt that there is any possible way to say it. In truth, you'll have to let your actions speak for you. Try to read hers...see what you can understand without her saying anything."

….

The night would not offer solace...and even in the morning, there would be no rest for some.

Nao was one of those souls. There was something about her breath, as it fogged up the glass. There was this inexplicable way about the sun in the sky, as she leaned heavily on the windowsill. There was even a soreness that lingered over her body, and though she knew why, the fact that Natsuki hadn't been there when she woke up...it bothered her. Nao wasn't possessive, she would come and go, and so would Natsuki.

It was all they knew...all they could really deal with. _Who wants to be tied down anyway? I like my freedom._ She and Natsuki both cherished it, but last night was different. Admitting it would mean shouting defeat. Burying it, would mean dealing with words better left unsaid. In the afternoon, with the sun bright in they sky, what they did...well, that wasn't because of the urge of the ancestors...that was something else entirely.

"Ass." Nao breathed quietly, wishing that from her bedroom window, she might be able to see Natsuki off sulking someplace. It was just hopeful thinking, but the fact she thought of it at all, left a sour taste in her mouth. _You'd think she could at least leave a note._ Natsuki wouldn't do that, Nao knew deep down, notes were for apologies and faked excuses. Natsuki didn't make them, not over something like this. _If it had been a full moon, I wouldn't even care._ It would have been normal, waking up alone. _So why do I care now?_

It was a struggle, but Natsuki's own battle was just as confining.

Chains that wrapped tightly around her inwardly, forced her to consider all that she wanted to avoid. As her feet walked steps only by heart, her mind traveled in circles. Around and around, without any sign of finding her way, she slowly meandered home. She knew the street signs, the cracks in the pavement, and even where there might be broken glass outside of a pub, closed due to the time...she knew all of it and more, but she didn't need to think about that. The things on her route never changed...it always stayed the same.

Her relationships, on the other hand, were different. They evolved, and she could not for the life of her, push a pause button...even if time was a slow ebb for her, she envied humans. The taunting hour the church bells sang of, kissed away another fleeting moment. In the distance, she knew that humans were gathering for their own reasons, personal beliefs Natsuki would never understand. So instead, she just sighed, darkly. _So, first I disheveled her her in my back yard...then we stay up all night doing..._ She didn't want to recall all she'd done, a tangled embrace between both of them was not Natsuki's reflection of a good time. _This is just stupid._

 _Why would I even do that?_ She wasn't guilty, but, it didn't ease her. _I don't get it._ She thought, trying to find some measure of solace in her actions, finding none. _Nao and I, we don't really belong together._ It was something Natsuki had to believe. _If we did, I would have claimed her...but..._ Her soul was stirring, a restlessness she could not begin to pick apart. The puzzle was whole, and there was nothing missing. _Why yesterday?_ She knew every moment, every kiss...the things she'd done weren't exactly conversation starters, but she couldn't deny, she could still taste Nao's essence on her lips. _What was the point?_

" _You responded to her needs."_ The voice guided Natsuki.

 _Shut up._ She snarled harshly. _I know that much. I know I did something Nao needed me to do...I just don't know why in the hell I let myself get that close._

" _If you know it was for her benefit, then why are you upset?"_ The voice asked, the concept of acknowledging baser reactions, a befuddlement in this case. _"Werewolves are social, and you both found a reason to do what you did...it was fitting for the time and the place."_

 _I hate you..._ Natsuki told the voice with all the venom she could muster. It didn't respond back, and seemed to leave her alone. There wasn't anything to fall back on...nothing that seemed logical...then again, Natsuki remembered well, that logic was only half of the coin. Emotions, they were far different, and even if she had shunned her own, there were some werewolves who refused to do such a thing, and lived with such feelings upon their sleeves...

…  
(flashback)

"You do not have to do this." The sigh was not only an admonishment, as she looked at her child. Fondness and exasperation were a mixture so encompassing, that all Saeko could do, was shake her head with a frown. "In fact, I wish you wouldn't. This this not a matter to take lightly."

"Father would have wanted it." Natsuki said then, donned in white robes. "I've got to take his place at the vigils, there is no one else."

"You plan to become a sire?" Her mother, a very calm woman, found herself at the edge of her wits. "Natsuki, think hard about this. There are obligations one must fulfill, once they take a place among the firelight leaders. If you do this, you will be unable to become a dam, you'd be frowned upon. Sire's are strong warriors, and heads of the household. You'd be expected to take on that role."

"There is no other Kuga that can take his place." Natsuki sighed looking up at her mother, who sat at the kitchen table, worry marring her features. "I know I'm young, but I can and will fulfill my role." She clenched her hands at her sides. "I don't know if I want to become a sire...I don't really think I want kids." In fact, that was the one thing Natsuki had a problem with. "I can grow into what the elders want. We both know dad would have wanted it this way, and to honor his wishes, I don't really have a choice."

"Purely because you haven't a brother, who could take that role?" Saeko's eyes tried to see past the conflict her daughter had warring in her heart. "You have so little faith in your father, that you will take his place, and dishonor his return?"

"He's dead." Natsuki said it without the expected outcry one might hope for when mourning a parent. "He isn't going to return this time." It unsettled everyone that Natsuki could take after her father in such a light. Delivering painful news as fact, instead of in tearful admittances, that would be more fitting of her age.

Saeko sighed heavily. "Natsuki, who's to say for sure?"

"You were given a summons." Natsuki knew what that meant. "Dad has been killed in battle with the Fujino's, and you're to take his place." Natsuki growled. "Don't think I don't know. Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean that I don't understand."

"Rage doesn't become you." Saeko told Natsuki gently. "It isn't fitting, all you will do, is pain yourself."

"Easy for you to say!" Natsuki snarled. "You know...if you go, you won't be coming back either."

"Yes." Everyone knew. "I am not the warrior your father was." Saeko would never be the protector that her husband had been.

"So why do it!" Natsuki roared. "What's the point?!"

"Enough." The order came from Anh. "I will not tolerate this fighting." She was cloaked in her robe. "Natsuki, you must choose your own path, and your mother, she has hers." This was not a time for bickering, nor a day to invite more strife than otherwise necessary. She turned to face Saeko, only then, a soft monotone seeped into her voice. "I would advise that you exile yourself, and run far away. You would lose your honor, but you would keep your life."

"I could not guarantee Natsuki's safety." Saeko sighed. "My own would be hard enough to ensure." She looked at her daughter, who was still so young, even if she didn't look it. "They'll come after her, and I can't protect her alone."

"I'm not a weakling." Natsuki shook her head. "I can fight back!"

"With what, Natsuki?" Saeko asked her. "Even transformed, your claws can't slice through steel. You can't crunch bone...you have nothing to defend yourself with. Even your fangs are little more than an annoyance right now."

"One bullet." Anh told Natsuki, agreeing with Saeko. "That's all you would take."

"I don't care!" Her age was fleeting, but her will was like that of iron. "If it has to, the bloodline will end with me."

"The fight is mine to have. I want their blood on my hands, in ways you could never understand." Anh told them both. "I will go with Saeko." She was beyond furious, and had been since she'd heard the news. "You will stay here, and prepare yourself for your own fate. That it all, Natsuki."

…

Now that Natsuki was older, she understood better what her mother had been trying to say. A werewolf could not live alone. Even in hiding, it was dangerous to be without reliable friends, and strong family. One day, Natsuki too, would be strong enough to help defend, and if she lived long enough, would even attain an elder status among those who sat in on the meetings. Far in the future, if she lived that long, she would be seen as a pillar of strength. A person to confide in, and a warrior meant for defending those, who could not defend themselves.

It was a lot to live up to...a choice she made...a promise, one of many.

The assurance of her bloodline was once such oath, that she had been quite positive she would not live up to. She hadn't had any real desire to further gift of fate. Horrible truths, and concealed lies, were not thing she wished to pass on. _The Kuga bloodline should end._ She was getting older now, and her fury, unlike her father's, was beginning to wane out. _Shizuru's should too._ She believed it, but then, something her voice told her, made a creepy kind of sense. If a bloodline unified, and became family, there would be no need to fight. Siblings would have no reason to kill their own parents...it was fitting...it was, as the voice had told her...useful.

It had meaning, a reason to happen, to exist...and suddenly, furthering the bloodline didn't seem like such a bad idea.

 _That doesn't make it right, though._ That was her hangup, and why she felt herself freeze up at the mere idea. _I have no real feelings, and she couldn't possibly understand the interests that I do have._ It would be difficult. _How could I ever expect to get her to understand the very notion...she's ruled by her feelings._ It was a quandary she didn't have an answer for, and even if she did, she felt uneasy to act on such a thing.

Which was why, Natsuki found it odd, that once she returned home, she'd noticed the faintest scent of blood in the air, and Anh. One look told her, their visitor was long gone though, and yet, she smelled no death.

She followed the smell of blood, all the way into the bathroom, where Shizuru was washing a cut on her hand. The water turned pink as it slid down into the drain. "Clumsy." Natsuki's words an explanation. She could smell the wine, the twinkling shards of glass, that sat in the trash were a giveaway. "Give me your hand."

"It's alright." Shizuru murmured, watching the river continue to trickle off of her palm, the soap she used to rinse the wound, pouring down the drain. "I can tend to this myself."

"Shut up." Natsuki sighed, grabbing Shizuru's wrist, inspecting it for a moment. "Is all the glass out?"

"I believe so, yes." Shizuru told her, wondering what was going on behind those emerald eyes.

"Stay still." Natsuki said then, no inflection in her voice at all, as she considered the pool that was starting to form. She took a cloth after a few moments and dried away the blood still holding the hand in hers. "Werewolves heal fast when it's a flesh wound. You've no need to tend it. You'll find that your body will do that all by itself. As long as your able bodied, you don't need to clean it." The cut was gradually getting smaller. "Sit still, pat away the blood after it pools, that's all you need to do."

"Natsuki..." The name just slipped out, before she even knew it.

"What?" And Natsuki's voice was gentle in the darkest of ways.

"It bothers you." The ill stare in Natsuki's eyes gave it away. "Blood...but why?"

"I dunno." Natsuki muttered then. "Don't worry about it."

"I will worry." There was a fragility in everything Natsuki seemed to do, but it was not one that was obvious. _You've no idea how much I already do._ Still, it was a way of caution, to keep her eyes plastered anywhere but Natsuki's form. "People worry Natsuki, it's natural to do, no matter who you are."

"That can be argued." Natsuki's told Shizuru. "Worrying isn't helpful, not for anyone." The smell of blood always made her feel queasy, especially if she watched it pour from someone she knew.

Shizuru was unsure what to say to that. Natsuki's prone stance was no something that should be seen, but instead, felt. _Senses..._ Shizuru thought to herself. _They gather information...vital data to use when considering the world around you._ She had to test it, to learn to rely less on watching. _I can't look, because looking relies on her to show me something..listening, feeling, taking notice of the tiniest details...that is what human senses do...but what about werewolves?_ Shizuru never thought about it before. Now that she wouldn't allow herself to look at Natsuki, she understood.

"Bloodlines...stupid red liquid means so much to people, ya know?" Natsuki's words were only part of the truth to be found. "But I think it's worthless...I mean, it has value for the person...it keeps us alive." Only a small part of what she truly wanted to say. "But outside of that simple meaning, the rest doesn't really matter. We put value in it, because we want it to mean something to us, but...that's all just sentimental bull crap, outside of its only real purpose...to keep every living being alive." Natsuki grumbled to herself. "It has no reason to be revered."

Shizuru could understand things so much better, when she wasn't looking at Natsuki. Suddenly, her words made sense. It wasn't as if Natsuki was an open book, but, the abstract view was much easier to glean insight from. _Seeing the unseen..._ it was simple in complexity. "I think your wrong...I think it does mean something." _Seeing her, beyond her form...she's not human, even if she looks like one...so watching her, as a human..she's standoffish...but, as a werewolf?_ "I think...I think it's necessary...in our case. It promotes order and boundaries. Bloodlines are special, because of life...and the loss of it...if someone is laying in a pool of it, it's horrific...but when a baby is born, it's magical...loss and creation isn't an ideal, it's a truth."

"Maybe." Natsuki told her then, before stepping out of the room. "Keep still until you've completely healed."

"Alright..." _As the creature she really is...the being I'm turning into..is that really the case?_ It offered no truth. _Seeing the unseen, and knowing the unknown, is the path all werewolves strive to_ learn. It wasn't a comfort, even if she was learning the rules slowly. _Why do they want to learn it so badly?_ Shizuru couldn't fathom the answer.

…

Truth and lies, barely there answers, and confessions of sins Natsuki would never say.

That's what her life had become after her parents died. Anh was right, in ways that were unnerving. Her father's burdens were not her own. After all, if he had thought for a moment that a human was among his people, he would have dealt with the situation with a cold eye. His weights were never going to be hers, and her sins were not ones that could easily be forgotten. Remnants seemed to linger everywhere...objects that belonged to Mai, teachings from her father, the nurturing of her mother...these were things that goaded her.

She could endure the voice that prattled on endlessly, and even face down the expectations that befell her.

Yet, she could not forgive the lessons that teased her. She lived each passing moment in search for some reason to keep on living her expected life. She realized long ago, she was just going through the motions. There was a numbness she never really tried to push away. Her past was her shadow, and her shadow followed her every place she went. In most cases, Natsuki was unaffected by it, but with Shizuru around, a lot of old cuts had begun to mend. Their earlier conversation was one of the newest scars. It wasn't the first time Natsuki had been told something like that.

It was however, the first time that it wasn't by an elder that had an agenda...it had been by Shizuru.

"Y _ou should announce it."_ The inward voice ordered. _"Make it known, state your intentions, claim that which is yours to take."_

She understood the delicacy of what the voice was trying to tell her now. _You'd like that, wouldn't you? Tough shit, it ain't happening._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Natsuki awoke that night in a cold sweat, panting for breath, as she endured another dream. It wasn't a nightmare, at least, not completely. It wasn't exactly a comfort though. _I hate it when you do that._ She mentally groused at the guiding voice, who was clearly trying to subliminally urge her onward. Shizuru was its primary focus.

" _She is yours to have."_ It wouldn't stop, wouldn't relent.

Natsuki had no intention of that. E _ven if you think it's a good idea, I doubt everyone would accept it._

" _Then show them that you are strong."_ It impressed upon her. _"Prove that your words are not a game, and you will not tolerate their insolence in the matter."_ The darkness, the unknown, the voice wanted Shizuru, and it intended to have her. _"Show them who's progeny you are."_ It was so keen on having Shizuru...and yet, Natsuki was unsure why that was.

Natsuki smiled at that. _I may be their kid, but I really don't take after either one of them...not the way you want me to._ No, the resemblance ended skin deep. Her mind was not that of her father, nor that of her mother. _There may have been a time when I would have followed those creeds, but right now isn't it._ Natsuki knew however, this decision was not an easy one. She went in search of Shizuru who was sitting in front of the television, but she wasn't really watching it...she was merely staring at it. As if there was some [force](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/9/Four-Moons) there, floating endlessly, that had her attention.

Natsuki turned off the flickering box and formed a small scowl. "We need to talk." She said then quietly. "About your reasons for being here." It was difficult to ascertain if she really wanted this, but want and logic were different things. "I doubt you'll ever adapt like you should." It was the right thing to do. "After all, you think emotionally, and among us, there is no place for that...it will forever be a weakness." The proper ideal, that she'd so easily given up in the past. "If you were not nose blind, you would understand." She crept closer to the [sofa](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/9/Four-Moons) with every passing moment, until she hovered over Shizuru. "If that's the case, I'll make it so that you do understand, without a doubt."

With the authority expected of her, she forced Shizuru's eyes to meet her own. "You said earlier that bloodlines were important...mine is a strong one, but that said, I am no human." Natsuki forced herself to intake a breath. _I know the vows I need to make._ They were the traditional vows every werewolf made when seeking a partner. _But they would be lost on her...I need to say something she can understand._ Natsuki sighed. "You do not comprehended our ways, but you will understand this." Natsuki's voice dropped to a very soft whisper, gentle, so as not to frighten the woman. "One day, you will be mine." Natsuki purred, trying to overtly hint at her interest. "I will sire your child, and the bloodline will live on."

When she pulled away, she left the room, and Shizuru was stunned...the woman sat in shock...Natsuki however, would not offer comfort. Her own mind was in a fury, berating herself for her actions. It was not the proper way, but, it was her way. Now she needed space to figure it all out.

"Natsuki, wait." It wasn't a baited breath later, when Shizuru followed her into the kitchen. Natsuki's shirt was caught in her fist, but without knowing really what to say, she looked away and let go. "Why me?" Part of her didn't want to know the answer, while the other part of her begged to know. She felt dizzy, and her light head couldn't make sense of it, or what Natsuki's words had been.

"It's fitting." Natsuki said then, her eyes fixated into a scowl. "If that's a problem for you...get used to it."

 _She's blushing?_ Shizuru swallowed hard. "It confuses me." Inside, she was trembling. "You hate humans."

"Yeah...well, you're not a human." Natsuki told her dryly, turning her back to Shizuru. "So, even if I do hate humans, it isn't like I can hate you."

"You can." Shizuru murmured as she closed her eyes. "You won't even look at me." _She never makes prolonged eye contact, not when she's uneasy._ "If you can't do that much, how will I know?" She knew better than to push, but Natsuki had floored her. On this night, the world she knew, seemed to topple over, right onto its head.

"I don't hate you." Natsuki said then, a bit more insistently than before. She turned around, and grabbed Shizuru, pinning her to the wall, looking into her eyes. "Get it now?" Natsuki's eyes were soft, and her fingers trembled as she held Shizuru close.

"Yes." Shizuru nodded.

"Then listen." Natsuki murmured. "I've decided on you, not anybody else." She slid her fingertips along Shizuru's wrists, until their palms met, and then, just like that, she pushed away from the wall. "Don't question it."

...

There was no hiding in the looming night that cloaked the world around them. Nightmares and memories collided during such a time...just as reality met the sun every day, dreams were hailed by the moon. At least, that held true for most creatures. She sipped deeply from her wine later that night, annoyed, and completely without the pretense she'd been hoping for. Even as the perfection in each glass, that she endeavored to make so tasty, danced on her tongue. Yet, it was not enough for her. The wine couldn't drag her into a comforting stupor.

"Gawking at the empty sky will do you no good, Anh." Maria had been watching her.

Just as she had been watching the sky. "Hmm." The agreement was forced, even if she knew it to be truth. "It remains to be seen."

"Yet, you'll continue to do it." Dismayed at the unmoving woman in front of her, Maria sighed. "Could only a few hours, do this much damage?"

"If it opens old wounds." Anh told the woman, her companion for many long years, noncommittally. "She looks exactly like her grandmother." She didn't take her eyes away from the clouds that littered the night sky in an ugly fog. "Right down to the analytical frown on her face, she looks so much the same, I had to sniff the air twice to be sure." In fact, even now, Anh found herself perplexed by that notion. "I nearly wished to sniff a third." Dumbfounded, that any living being could ever resemble the angel that had long ago flown to the skies, never to return.

"It's amazing how often that happens." Maria nodded. "Are you bothered by her? She's merely a young woman, and nothing more."

"She's more than that." With a swift gulp, hoping to dull her mind, she downed the rest of her wine. "Don't you understand?" Anh continued as she poured herself another glass. "That woman did something her grandmother couldn't do. That's a noticeable fact, and one I admire." The dark liquid was made with the finest of grapes, and the color proved it. "This is Natsuki's chance of a lifetime."

"Could it also be yours?" Maria asked then.

"Don't be foolish." Anh sighed, shaking her head, whilst pouring a new glass for Maria to enjoy. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? She could never replace-" There was something about the soft hands that encompassed her own. In Maria's younger years, she was a beautiful werewolf...now even in old age, there was still that poise that had so drawn Anh long ago, when she was still so young herself.

"I never said that she would." Maria told Anh softly. "We're the only ones left, from a time filled with sadness. In spite of our vices, of which we had many, Anh, we stood tall as warriors. I regret that you had to take the very life you wished to protect...I regret further, the anguish you endured after you insisted on dealing with Saeko...however, I will not deny, we all did what was best." She pulled the wine glass gently from Anh's trembling hands, and smiled sadly. "The mark that I have given you, was never meant to become a chain."

"I know." Anh murmured, lost for words.

"Do you now?" Maria chuckled a bit. "I often wonder about that. However, I have grown old. I am not the leader that I once was, Anh, and I fear that you will spend the rest of your life bitterly, if you can not let go." She looked up to the sky, where not even the moon seemed to be able to find a breath of fresh air. "You are my family, because I chose for you to be family. The same could be said for Midori."

"I wonder how Saeko's doing." Anh wondered that often, but, she had no way of knowing.

"It isn't for us to ponder about." Maria told Anh, trying to ease the woman. "Her path was hers, and you were wrong to interfere with it...but now that you have, we don't have the right to fear for her anymore."

"Yes." Anh agreed. "Even if I understand that clearly, I know quite well by now, my mind doesn't find ease the same way that yours does."

…  
(Flashback)

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Saeko coughed as she was pushed down into a pile of dirt and leaves.

"You will stay here." Anh ordered. "You will listen for the shots to fire, and then you will leave, do you understand me?"

"That was not the agreement that I forged with my own blood." Saeko denied. "You know it, you were there, when I was given my orders."

"You can't carry them out." Anh finally couldn't take it anymore. "I will do it. I will take out the Fujino's who've done us wrong, and you will leave here." Anh begged. "You will go, and not come back, so that Natsuki assumes the worst. Then she'll have no choice but to stay in the safety of the elders."

"You're so willing to live a lie, that you'll do this?" Saeko shook her head. "I can't do that...I won't dishonor my family that way."

"No, you'll just spill it all over the ground, and throw away everything you have." Anh spat back. "Saeko, think about this."

"I have." Saeko sighed. "I know what I've agreed to."

"You may not be able to protect Natsuki, but you can protect yourself, and you will." Anh urged her. "I've taken the lives of Fujino's before, and I will do it again...but you shall not."

"Natsuki will be heartbroken." Saeko knew it, and that wouldn't change either way. "To know how hurt she probably is right now, is a pain I don't wish to carry."

"You will." Anh told her. "You will and you will prosper. That is what you will do, or you truly would have scorned your husband." Anh continued. "He believed deeply in the teaching, but...he believed in you more than anything else in this world."

"Who will look after Natsuki?" Saeko asked then.

"I will, you have my word." Anh replied softly. "So, when you hear the fighting start, just run...don't look back this way, don't stop to help...just go."

…

The memories were hard to deal with, and each passing day, they became more like venom.

"Even if I could find solace, I really wouldn't want it." Anh smirked darkly. "I made so many promises, and I couldn't keep them."

"No, you could not." The glimmer of hope faded over time, into something that wasn't reachable, just like the moon they followed. Somewhere along the line, the teaching had slipped through their fingers, and Maria was no better, nor was she any worse. Her sins, just like Anh's wouldn't ever gift her peace. There had been no conclusive ending to the people she loved. Many had been lost to the depth of night...handing in shadow, never to be found, mostly because they were never to be sought for. Searching would only wield truths...and that was something no one needed. "However, I know Saeko knew that from the moment she began to run away...a lie for a lie...false hope for a chance at redemption...that's how it works."

"I don't like it, but, I can accept it." Anh replied then, as she finished yet another glass of wine. "However, be that as it may, I can't keep my promise this time."

"That girl will not hurt Natsuki." Maria could feel it in her bones. She knew it without a doubt. "You have no vow to keep, not anymore. So, even if you were to take the girl for yourself, no one would hate you for it."

"Shizuru is not an interest to me. I won't allow her to be." Anh knew however, Shizuru could easily become a fixation, and she feared to allow that to happen. "She is so much like the ghosts in my past. I've seen eyes like hers, water in pain, freeze in fear...and burn with passion." Anh licked her drying lips, and wished to see Shizuru again. "If I do take her, she will just become another vice. She would never really be mine."

"You're sure?" Maria asked.

"A werewolf can never become human...and a human, even if they become one of us, will never lose their human soul." Anh closed her eyes, her heart pounding a steady beat. "They see things so differently, humans..." Her breath was the epitome of the rise and fall of perfect waves. "They're whimsical. Even if I did covet that woman, I'd never have a chance."

"Perhaps you would not." If that was how Anh preferred to view the situation, Maria wouldn't try to broaden already tainted horizons. "You'll never know, and that could be your greatest downfall."

"So what if it is?" Anh lifted an eyebrow to that. "I don't see it as a bad thing."

"You wouldn't." Maria agreed. "No werewolf in their right mind, would even dare to think that way." In that, they could share their common view.

"Ah, but isn't that the lovely thing?" Anh smirked, a bit ruefully at best. "Most would dare not try, but what about the ones that do?"

"That, I do not know." Maria said after a few moments, thinking hard on the topic at hand. "Unlike yourself, I don't utter such impracticalities...amusing, though they may be."

"Impractical?" Finally, Anh laughed. "Now that is lacking romance, I thought better of you, Maria."

…

Impulsive though it may have been, it wasn't a choice that would be cast aside.

Natsuki hadn't made her decision, simply due to giving into temptation beyond her control. Truth be told, it would have been the only reason she needed...no one would question it, because the voice itself was never to be questioned. Though it had told her to make her intentions clear, Natsuki wasn't bowing down due to primitive urges. It would have been fitting, but unlike herself. She wasn't such a person, and, she knew she never would be. A full transformation, would have been preferred over listening to the guidance that the voice handed to her.

Natsuki had accepted Shizuru for a different reason entirely. Still, Shizuru was an uncanny specimen for a human, and thus, uncanny she would remain, even as a werewolf.

It was that tiny bit of civility, that most werewolves didn't have. It was in her stance, ladylike, prim and proper. It was in her voice, soft and smooth, as it carried her words. Often eloquent, and rarely belligerent, Shizuru was unlike most werewolves. It was because of those things, idealistic in many ways. Her eyes of pools, that were not unlike that of blood. Her fawn tresses that never failed to fall freely, and yet, perfectly. She was not wild, she was not untamed, and yet even so, she was not a kept individual.

The fact that Shizuru remained a freeloader seemed irrelevant, after one considered those facts.

So, Natsuki had made her choice, very carefully. She decided the voice held merit, and she chose to agree to the logic that flowed freely over every word the voice had told her. She allowed that to steep, and, she'd made her point very clear. Now though, as the rain pattered down onto the ground, she found herself at the mercy of lime green orbs, as they peered at her like daggers...seemingly angry, and yet, withdrawn and aloof.

"Are you ready to just give up, and bow down like that?" Nao asked, after Natsuki had told her at great length what had gone on the night before.

"I'm not bowing down." Natsuki wouldn't fail herself again. "I've merely chosen a path, little more." She refused to let herself get near enough to someone else, only to have that person torn away. "Shizuru's a good person, so I know this is what I should do."

"Do you feel like you have no other choice?" Nao wasn't surprised, or bothered. She wasn't even hurt by the news. Half expecting it, and half hoping that Natsuki would finds a person she could trust. Nao didn't want to interfere.

"It's complicated." Natsuki's offered reply began. "I'm just...indifferent, I guess."

"That's not good." Nao thought it might be something along those lines, but even so, something quite akin to annoyance began to stir. "Doing something like this, when you don't even care about her? Well, that doesn't sit well with me either, ya know."

"My parents were arranged, it wasn't a problem." A common truth, and Natsuki's only defense. "They lived a happy life together. A proud life, worthy of what they desired." Anyone who carefully thought about it could see the positive sides to this. "It's my job to make my betrothed happy." What she feared, however, was Nao's ability to see the bad in it. "This has nothing to do with what you think it does. I'm not being forced."

"It has everything to do with it." Nao shook her head. "Humans think with their hearts...they do this sort of thing out of love...or at least when they're drunk. You can't say it's the same for you."

"What about you?" Natsuki fired the question back. "Are you telling me, that you would ignore the voice that guides you?"

"Ass..." Nao grumbled. "The voice and I don't have a problem, because it tells me to submit to you...ironically enough, shithead, I actually like you."

"You don't act like it." Natsuki wasn't sure if this was one of Nao's little games. "Besides, we both know you don't actually feel that way." Her digging around wasn't uncommon, and she got downright vicious when she wanted to be. "You've never made any clear indication that you wanted to be something more."

"I don't think it's much of a problem to listen to the voice." Nao told Natsuki then. "I would do things like that anyway...without it telling me to...it's just the way I am."

"So it is emotional?" Natsuki was caught off guard, and scowled a bit. "It has nothing to do with the voice...not at all?"

"Dumb ass!" Nao shook her head. "No wonder you couldn't protect Mai..." She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling the harshness of what she wanted to say bubble to the surface. "I could say it's not emotional...but I know what I was like...I remember my life as a kid. I was withdrawn then too." It would have been pointless to cuss Natsuki out, insulting the woman until the break of dawn hit the sky. "I do things with you, because I want to do them."

Natsuki just stopped and stared. "What?" In the darkness of the morning, the exchange of words were merely that. Their actions and expressions were always partially hidden. They always had their backs turned to each other, but, Natsuki turned around. "Nao, what the hell?"

"Don't worry about it." Nao didn't. She stayed in her place. "There were reasons I didn't tell you."

"What reasons?" Natsuki pressed. "Why not just let it through in your scent? Why not just tell me, like you always say I should do?"

"Because I like to think of myself as a coward...and you're not." Nao muttered. "When I was little, you were in my life, keeping me safe." It was hard to say, a difficult admittance, one Nao never wanted to let loose. "I don't remember my dad...as far as I can remember, it was only my mom, and you." It was a bitter reality Nao had always faced. "I was so young back then...the people that I should remember were never around...that, and mom was always so sick..."

"Things changed when you became a werewolf." Natsuki recalled those times well. "Your body began to grow faster than your mom could comprehend, and your mind trailed behind." She remembered those days. "Because that's how werewolves grow up...their bodies grow faster so they have defenses, and their minds grow slow to gain a comprehensive understanding...we're just kids, Nao...we have so many years ahead of us...and I was happy to just wait around for a few more decades."

"For what? So that you can be even more bitter?" Nao shook her head. "I remember what you were like when I was little...all those sad smiles, acting like you were okay." She could recall the ghosting pats on her head, as if everything would be alright. "You know, I really thought back then...never mind."

"What?" Natsuki pressed her. "Just say it already."

"I always thought, that you and mom would get together some day." Nao finally admitted. "I dunno why...it was kinda stupid, really...but I always thought that."

"When you were little, you were giving your mom hell." Natsuki laughed then, just a little. "When you began to grow up, I saw a lot of things in you that I didn't want there to be, so I tried to get rid of it."

"I'm glad you did." Nao shrugged.

"You would have to become a dam, Nao." Natsuki went on to explain. "We both know that wouldn't go well. You don't submit to any of the shit I tell you to."

"I don't want kids." Nao told Natsuki easily, because in reality, it was the truth. "Besides, I'm okay with you being with Shizuru."

…

She was okay with it, because she knew the truths about many werewolf families.

It was logical to react to baser impulses, and so they did. Dominance was a war zone, but never among mated couples. Nao had no intention of following Natsuki's every whim. She didn't want to bow down, and in truth, she quite liked her freedom. Shizuru was not a threat to that. Natsuki would never be either. Nao knew she wasn't losing anyone...Natsuki's stubbornness just needed a chance for unspoken things to sink in. Werewolves were social, and protection from the humans were an undeniable necessity.

So, even during work, when she was prowling around the streets with Midori, she was also taking the time to learn about the book that governed their world.

"The books say it's in everyone's best interest." Nao found herself questioning the notion, now that she'd grown older. "Look here." Nao had the book open, and began to read. "In the best interest of the community, a family must be large, and the warriors must be strong. Close bonds are essential for any werewolf family, regardless of the size, but the larger, is almost always, for the better." She snapped the book closed. "If that's what it says, then why do we seem to act like that teaching doesn't exist?"

"Well, first of all, that's a human's book." Midori told her, noting the lack of age, leather or other things, found within a true book of werewolves. One passed down by parents onto children, the way it should be. "What do humans really know about our ways?" She admonished before shaking her head. "Secondly, the ways of life change, and one of the first laws we have, is that we must also learn to adapt." She quoted from memory the teaching. "If the day says it will rain, water will befall the land. If the day shines, thirst will ail every creature. When the winds come, only a home made with strength shall endure the rough passage. Change will surely snap every tree, erode every rock, and sweep away all that we may hold dear."

"So, people just don't live in large groups, like they used to." Nao muttered more to herself than to Midori. "Is that what you're saying?" Slightly annoyed for not getting a simple answer, she kicked a nearby trashcan, watching it topple over.

"Well, it isn't uncommon." Midori sighed, as she sniffed the air again, tracking her latest job. "A large family is the only way I could live without going insane." She licked her lips, and considered saying nothing more. Lime green eyes begged for solace, and that said nothing about the agitation exuding from every pore Nao had. "Times have changed, but back then, it was needed." Midori thought back to that. "Once, it was actually common for there to be anywhere from three to five parents in a single home...that was thought of as a small family. Normally, in larger households, there were two sires. That was because humans and wolves were out for blood, and the young ones needed protection."

"That was before the treaties, right?" Nao remembered reading about that.

"Well, yes." Midori had to agree, nearly at a loss, for how to quell the young wolf before her. "It was a necessity back then." Even now, Midori could see the use in it. "But, now we try to blend in with humans. That means of course, that households only require two parents...or in some cases, only one." She could only feel remorse for that fact. She continued searching for their target, as Nao followed along. "The truth of the matter is, we're meant to have large family groups. That's why many younger wolves have such frivolous sexual encounters. Their instincts haven't adapted to change, this is still a rather new lifestyle. Natsuki's parents were some of the first to practice monogamy."

"I know she would believe in it too, if she actually does pick Shizuru." Nao sighed shaking her head. "This entire thing is messed up."

"Hmm, that's just Natsuki's way." Midori corrected. "Listen, if all you had were the clothes on your back, and a handful of people you could trust...you'd feel the same way."

"My life was like that, once." Nao knew what Midori meant, she just didn't want to see it.

"You were not torn between what you wanted, and what was best for you." Midori sighed then. "Natsuki was. That was hard on her, no one can say that it wasn't...or that she isn't entitled to be angry. Just like her father, in that regard."

"He was some great warrior, right?" Nao muttered. "If that's the case, then why was he so adamant about living a human life, even if he hated them?"

"Why indeed?" Midori was unsure. It wasn't as if she could ask the man the reasons why. Even when he was alive, very few dared to question him. "If I had to guess, I would assume it had to do with the fact that he was often gone." Midori knew he didn't stay around for very long, his strength didn't permit him rest, either. "Natsuki's father had a hand in ending many conflicts quickly, and efficiently." In that, Midori knew there was a hint to Nao's question. "He saw more of how the humans lived, than he likely did of his own family."

"So?" Nao didn't understand it, and she really didn't care to try. "All because of that, Natsuki didn't get to have a good upbringing? That's stupid." She was scanning the area, and glanced at the photo in her hand. They were tracking a cat, but it could have been anywhere. She came across a tree with an animal in it, but it wasn't the cat they needed. It did have kittens though, as it hid away from prying eyes. "It's an excuse for her...she lives by that stupid book."

"She lives by many things." Midori replied back, taking a gander at what Nao was fixated on. "Every creature lives by many things...teachings only go so deep. It is the families blood that pumps through a person's veins...it is the caregivers who raise the young. Back in the times I'm talking about, it literally took an entire group to keep even a small family safe." It was with a final shrug that she dismissed the problem. "Times have changed, that's all."

"What a crock." Nao muttered.

"You think so now, but one day, you'll gain the awareness, so that even you can understand the concept." Midori shrugged off the statement, handing Nao the photo roughly. "That's your focus right now. Help me find the damned cat."

…

"Stupid cat..." Natsuki growled later that evening, a cat carrier in hand as she finished locking the animal safely away. She handed it off to Yamada, who was sitting in a truck. He handed out a few crisp bills for their trouble, before giving them another photo. This time, it was of a missing little girl who had been gone for weeks. Her father, who had last been seen injured, was also nowhere to be found. "Oh great, and now this."

They began to look over the papers that Yamada had left them, before he drove away. They all read it quietly to themselves, or in Nao's case, she just looked at the picture for several long moments before backing away. Their job this time could be easy. They simply had to find the missing family members. Extended relatives were willing to pay handsomely, and, it was jobs like this, that kept the food on the table. Natsuki frowned heavily at the information she was reading, and then peered over at the street signs. "Well, that's not good."

"What kind of idiot, takes a human for a partner without changing them first?" It wasn't a question Nao found herself uttering. It was total slander. "The kid's half wolf...there's no way in hell humans would live on this side of town, otherwise. Where's the werewolf in all of this?"

"The only human we allow to walk down our streets without someone following them, is Yamada." Midori explained with her arms crossed. "Maria or Anh is to blame for this." She shook her head, and crumpled the papers with a shake of her head. "We can't take this case. Someone's harboring a fugitive human here. What's worse, is one of them have to know about this, and no one's told me."

"Would they have a reason to do that?" Natsuki asked then, confused.

"I don't know." Midori sighed. "However, the only ones in the area that can conceal another scent are Maria, Anh, or myself."

"So a grown man is being hidden, and we don't know by who." Nao shook her head. "That's a good way to invite spies."

"You're one to talk." Natsuki snarled.

"It doesn't matter." Midori butted in before a fight could break out. "You're both thinking on too small a scale. Humans become fugitives all the time, but, they must become one of us to do that." She tore up the papers, and then, lit them on fire. "The father and daughter are dead, found on the outskirts of werewolf territory. That's what we'll tell Yamada." Midori murmured then quietly. "His daughter is a halfbreed. The werewolves look after their own kind, but humans don't. It's no question why he came here...so, we'll do him the favor, and keep him concealed."

"The humans will be pissed." Nao warned, not that it needed to be said. "We can't afford to do that right now."

"It's going to start a war." Natsuki didn't like it, but she agreed fully with Nao. "Best to just turn them over to the humans."

"No, it's not in out blood, nor in our spirit." Midori told them both. "You are young, so you do not understand." She wondered if she could explain, gifting truths that were more than just textbook retorts. Even if that would be enough, even if her very word could become law at any time. Midori was a werewolf who viewed the teaching as basic morals to live by. She studied them, the history an interest at best. However, for her, it ended there. She could not preach the words as easily as some of the others. "There is a complexity to our people." Still, she knew she had to try.

Inquiring minds required sustenance, and not merely black script upon parchment pages. "Never before, have we cast aside our own kind. The humans do it all the time, and, that's one of the reasons they hate us so much." She smirked at the ashes as she pulled out her phone. "We accept the wicked, perverse truths...and even halfbreed werewolves, who are part human, live among us...we fight for them, and protect them with our own blood as an offering to the masses. That's why we have the warriors that we do...you of all people Nao, should know the importance of that. You are a halfbreed too, after all."

"A human heart." Nao understood that quite well...even if she sometimes forgot.

"So you see, that's why we can't turn them away." Midori began to dial Yamada's number, and in doing so, fabricating a lie, merely for the sake of a human man and his child. That was a twisted mercy in the facts. The humans would either accept the words, without question, and move on from their lives. Or, they would be embittered by them, and assume the worst from the beasts that the werewolves could be.

That's how wars started. How hatred began trickling down, like a mire of poison. "I still don't like it." Natsuki murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a sense of bitterness that Midori didn't want to accept, as it turned within her a sickening bile of half truth. She didn't know weather or not to beat Anh within an inch of her life, or go running behind Maria for guidance. All she knew was that the restlessness in the air was chilling.

It was not uncommon to hide a human, nor was it unheard of to protect them. Even if they had no real reason to hide from their own kind, many wished to follow the moon's call. There was an underlying sense uncertainty, that lingered in the depths of all the fascination. The very ideal that living creatures could change just like the moon, meant of course, that for every few people who feared them, one person, might be infatuated with them.

That was both a good and a bad thing. Scientists made a perversion of werewolf life, and wanted to [study](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/10/Four-Moons) it. Yet, there were also humans who found mercy at the ends of their guns...unable to pull a trigger.

It was amazing what some humans would do, acting out of lesser intentions. Many without any guidance, others without any rhyme or reason. So, to think such a pathetic thing lived among them, bothered Midori. A human among them was no laughing matter, and they could be quite dangerous, if mishandled.

Anh found herself in a face down, late one evening. "It's on a need to know basis." That was her cool retort to her read haired comrade and bedfellow.

"It became something I need to know! I had to lie through my teeth!" Midori shouted. "Cut the crap, Anh." Unsteady words guided Midori, because she was unable to see beyond her anger. "The feeling of dread is all over you, and you can't hide that from me. I can see it in your eyes."

There were not often times, when a feeling of betrayal would cloak Anh. There were even less times, when she herself, would keep something hidden from Midori. Still with a sigh, she found herself unable to speak it. The marks upon their necks, and what they shared in the passionate depths of night, flowed over her. What they forged in the heat of battle, it all sat between them...another war. Glares were not enough of a fight, and words would do nothing but annoy them as they stood at odds.

Finally, with a relenting sigh, Anh caved. "Whatever I say, can't under any circumstance, ever be repeated to Natsuki." Anh told Midori. "She can't know about this. If I do tell you, swear to me that it won't ever reach her ears."

"I won't utter a word." Midori told her, unsure of just what had Anh so on edge. "You have my blood on that vow. I'll never say it."

"I was unsure of this myself, until recently." Anh breathed. "I'd always hoped, but, I've never really known." Her explanation was off kilter and confusing. Set askew with her own wavering feelings on the matter. "Saeko is alive." Anh murmured.

"I thought you said the two of you were separated in battle." Midori growled, not even more bothered by the events. "You were sure she was dead."

"Don't tell me you believed that tripe." Anh told her, surprised. "Midori sniffed me out long ago...how on earth could you not have known?"

"I believed in you." Midori answered with a cold admittance. "I had my doubts, but I washed that all away with my faith in my kin."

Anh nodded, and began her lengthy musings. They troubled her so greatly as of late. "Saeko was hiding among the humans, right under their noses, all this time." With that she pulled the cork out of her wine bottle. "Nearly a fortnight ago, she came here with a bloody man and frightened child." Anh shrugged, and then handed a newly poured glass to Midori. "I doubt I have to tell you the intimate details, for you to draw the correct conclusion."

"Mated?" Midori asked casually.

"Married..." Anh sighed. "Saeko won't do the ritual. She says that she can't...that she doesn't have the strength to see another of our kind romantically ever again." She sipped on her own wine, thinking about the man that was still very weak. "It isn't that he won't change...it's that she refuses to let him."

The new information gifted a feeling of immense guilt. "The child is Saeko's bloodline." The truth was an insanity. Midori bit her lip. "That complicates matters...that means..." Midori shook her head. "Natsuki has a right to know about this."

"Her mother, back from the dead?" Anh would let that happen. She couldn't, not after so long. "Think about what you're saying. The mere implication is a heavy handed one, Saeko should be dead. The fact that she isn't, is my burden to worry about." She felt the great weight settle over her shoulders. The lies she'd created mingled over time, and now, proof of those little white ghosts resided not far away. A living, breathing woman, with a husband and child, was not what Anh had envisioned for Saeko. "Natsuki basically raised herself, we haven't done enough for her."

"Then do more than enough now, and tell her about the family she has." Midori understood the situation, but she didn't agree with it. "It's true, if everyone finds out Saeko's alive, the consequences will be dire. I know this." Still, with a shuttering breath she could not contain, she let her disappointment flow over her. "I thought better of you...I know you are strong willed, and I'll be damned if you ever listened to reason, but this?" There was so many things wrong with this notion. "Why hide it?"

"Natsuki is a strong person, but, she is her father's daughter." Anh licked her lips, the tangible sensation of lingering wine no longer quelled her. "To know the truth, that her mother just abandoned her? That her mother left her behind, regardless of the reason, Natsuki would not accept that. Hatred is a very harsh mistress. I wouldn't want to see Natsuki shun away everything she holds in her heart."

"I think Natsuki is more forgiving than the leaders give her credit for." Midori considered those words, a vortex of spinning half truth, and denials. "I believe, those at the vigil, want to see her become the sire that she swore she would be. They have some moronic hope that her father's honor will strengthen her." A thick, grungy pathway of mud and decay, that no one should have to walk. "He was a war hero, and those are large prints to fill." If that were not enough, there was a finality to all of it. "We require her to start fulfilling her role...expecting that she will do the things her father did. What a false hope to carry."

"It may be false, but we always have faith in what we know." Anh sighed. "We know that she is his daughter."

"She is also Saeko's...and Saeko was a forgiving person." Midori told Anh. "I understand why you don't want Natsuki to know, and your reasons are valid. They make sense, I don't discount that." Still, there was still a stirring, a pang, that just didn't agree. "I just think Natsuki is still young, and she could benefit from her mother's guidance. It would be nice for her to have that family."

"Only if she doesn't cut them down with her own claws." Anh's reply enough of a warning. "Natsuki, just like her father, is a wildcard."

"She thought she lost everyone." Midori growled. "You lack the maternal instinct to care for her...you didn't even keep your promise to Saeko." Finally, she could not tiptoe around the facts. "If she decides to scorn her mother, that's her choice to make, not ours. You've got to tell her, or I will."

"Even on a blood vow?" Anh asked her. "You'd give you life just for her to know?"

"I lost all of my kin to that old war." Midori nodded. "I would have given anything to find out even one of them were alive, but instead, Maria took me into her embrace. I don't regret the many long years I've spent at her side, or yours...but I didn't become hers on a whim...nor did you." With that, she stood to look out at the fading sun in the sky. "We lost everything, and Natsuki still has something...don't you think that it's hers to have?"

…

It was a bad idea, and she knew it.

In fact, some people would peg her extremely stupid, just for coming up with the notion, as she sat in the shadows of Natsuki's home. It didn't bother her, and she liked to toy with fire. She hid, watching Shizuru, who was engrossed with a book. Natsuki was nowhere to be found, and Nao found the opportunity ripe for the taking. She licked her lips and exhaled sharply to steady herself as she jumped down from the entrance to the attic.

Landing deftly on the floor, her fingertips caressing the wood as she shook dust from her short hair. "I was getting lonely up there." Smirking at a startled Shizuru, she couldn't help but pull amusement from her wide eyed expression. "What never seen me land on my feet before?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's only you." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it might be someone else."

Nao sniffed the air, coming up with nothing. "Like who?" She asked confused. "Natsuki's gone for the night, I think." At that she gave some thought to who else might come prowling around. "I'm the only one who has a house key."

"A strange woman came by." Shizuru let her guard down. "She said her name was Anh. She was a bit...odd, I suppose."

"She didn't try to shag you, did she?" Nao chortled with her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't put it past her to try something like that. I'd bet she'd think it good fun."

"At the very least." Shizuru told Nao dryly. "What brings you here. It isn't another full moon so soon, is it?"

"No. Use your damned nose, would ya! That's what it's there for." Nao finally sigh, and leaned against the wall. "So, you and Natsuki, huh?"

Shizuru didn't show it, but the low tone worried her. "What about us?" A question for a question.

"She has plans for you." Nao muttered then, not nearly enough amusement lacing her voice. Her tone was purely devilish. "If I were you, I'd be pissed off by that...then again, Natsuki always seems to get her way. Especially when it comes to people like you." Unnerving, and brutally honest. "But, hey...can't say I didn't see it coming." That was Nao's way, but this was completely devoid of malice. "I should have just let you die in the fire." An empty chasm of things Nao wouldn't say to Shizuru's face, kept the words from being soaked in venom. "Hell, what am I saying? I know you want her, so why should I be bothered, right?"

She took a few steps forward, her lime green eyes intending to make her point known. "I can't win." She explained. "If Natsuki wants you, she'll have you." Nao chuckled darkly then. "However, I'm still a werewolf. I've got my pride too."

Shizuru breathed, taken aback by the glinting lime green eyes that were filled with a familiar intention. "It's true that I have feelings for Natsuki...but it's even more true that you've acted on yours." Shizuru murmured. "She hasn't even kissed me yet. The two of you have done far more than that."

"You really are dense." Nao could smell the hints of uncertainty that wafted around Shizuru. "Come on Shizuru...don't make me get the chains. You know why I'm here...it has nothing to do with Natsuki." The growl was inviting, but also nearly deadly.

"You've no intention of having a fight over Natsuki." Understanding struck Shizuru. "You're not here because of her."

"Werewolves have a pretty deep history. We used to live in large family groups." Nao smirked. "The bond between Natsuki and I can never be broken." She pulled off her leather jacket and let her grin, one that was completely flirtatious, tug at her lips. "I told you that I'd protect you...doesn't get much better than mothering a Kuga's child...hell, in a few years, you'll have it made."

"Don't tell me you planned this." Shizuru reused to believe that. "You couldn't have."

"You're right. I didn't plan it. Call it icing on the cake." Nao said with a shrug. "However, last I checked, Natsuki wants something that I already decided I liked." She allowed a soft purr to slip past her throat. "I don't know where she gets off thinking that she can have you...but if she wants that, I guess I'll let her." Her boots came off next, and then she found herself stepping closer to the woman she was appraising. "But, in the end, you're still mine."

"I don't think it would be wise." Shizuru averted her eyes, and sighed. "Nao, this has to be a dangerous game you're playing."

"You're not pushing me away though." Nao murmured then in a soft, yet not angry snarl. "A human who changes into a werewolf will always retain a human heart." Nao told Shizuru softly, as she found herself looking up into crimson orbs. "No matter what you want to say about it, you know that even if Natsuki cares about you, she can't really give you what you need."

"That's for me to decide." Shizuru couldn't deny however, that she could sense a distinct power flow over her, making her wish to give into those searching eyes that seemed to order her to obey.

"Us." Nao murmured then, forcefully. "That's for us to decide. Don't think that once Natsuki takes you, that things will end between her and I, because I won't let it." At that, she just nodded her head and backed away, throwing herself upon the sofa unceremoniously. "At the same time, don't think for a second, that I'll lose you to Natsuki, either. You're still mine." Her words were so casually spoken, she didn't see the burning exasperation lingering in Shizuru's eyes.

 _She wants to play this game?_ There was a tinge of fury with that realization. "Is that so?" Shizuru stepped in front of the young woman and grabbed Nao by the shirt collar, pulling her up for a kiss that rattled the both of them. It was so forceful, that Shizuru could taste the distinctive taste of blood on her lips as she pulled away, breathing heavily. "According to Natsuki, you're still just a child in many ways." Shizuru told her heatedly. "I think you're both still quite childish."

"I'm still older than you." Nao stared into Shizuru's eyes, not giving an inch.

"Age is just a number." Shizuru told her as she pushed her back down onto the sofa. "You can't admit the way things really are, and that's childish. You refuse to acknowledge the fact that feelings go deeper than anyone can ever really understand." She loomed over Nao, and leaned down, giving a quick glimpse of her ample cleavage as she leaned in. "We've had sex before...and if you really want that, we can do it again." Her voice was soft but firm. "Even if we do, it won't change anything, because you'll have said nothing...that's the saddest thing about you and Natsuki."

"You wouldn't dare say that to her." Nao grumbled looking away, annoyed that she'd been caught.

"I don't have to say it to her." Shizuru sighed then. "She knows she pushes people away...but, she's also able to deal with things in her own good time." She cupped Nao's cheek, to force their eyes to make contact again. "You can't do that...you're happy to talk big, and yet...you'll always play the third wheel." She began to slide her hands under Nao's shirt. "What happens when I'm not tied up, and you aren't able to use your full strength?" Her fingertips had climbed so high, that Shizuru could feel the fabric of Nao's bra. "How brave will you be now?"

"Shut up." Nao finally ordered in a harsh whisper, pulling off her shirt, and tossing it behind her. "I can still take you on."

"I have no doubts about that." Shizuru smirked then. "But, this isn't just about sex. You said Natsuki couldn't give me what I need." She took Nao's hands, and guided them to her the hem of her shirt. "What makes you think that you can?"

"Fuck you." Nao groused. "I don't need to explain myself."

"A novel concept." Shizuru breathed. "You don't need to say a word. Why don't you just show me."

...

 _I don't even want to know._ Natsuki thought to herself as she came in from her night out.

The sight that greeted her was not one that she was annoyed by. Still she was unsure just how to take the tangled embrace Shizuru and Nao were sleeping in. Nothing covered their forms, and it left no question to the events. _Tuckered themselves out, though._ She didn't give a second thought to throwing a blanket over the two of them, and going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

From beyond the counter she could see them. Nao's unguarded expression was something to be taken in, while the view was still there to be seen. It was rare to find her in such a state. Natsuki licked her lips, fully intent on just drinking some coffee, and then, going to bed for a few hours. Still she could not keep her eyes from drifting to the sight before her.

Forgoing her coffee, leaving her grounds on the counter top unprepared, she first picked up Shizuru, carrying her into her bedroom. Then she came back to retrieve Nao. The space would be crowded, undeniably so, but, she couldn't argue the fact that she wanted someplace warm to lay. Her covers didn't provide that. She knew for a fact, however, that the two occupants did.

So, she disrobed into something more comfortable. A pair of boxers made her overdressed considering the state both both Nao and Shizuru, but even so, she slipped under the covers. She embraced Shizuru and Nao's hand somehow found its way under her palm. It was an odd feelings, though Natsuki also couldn't deny what she felt.

It was fitting, somehow.

That's what sickened Natsuki the most. Feeling as if she'd just trampled upon sacred ground, she found herself angry at herself for moving them...for thinking she should be apart of it...even wanting to be apart of it at all. This was not their first time, but all of the other times Nao had made a move, Shizuru had been unable to deny the request. Shackles did that to a person.

No one would have answered her plea for help, if there had been any back then...now things were different.

As strange as it had been, a sense of wanting to protect Shizuru came easily to Natsuki...it was just as easy for her to do that, as it was to accept Nao's wish for an advance. The murky subtly was not something she wanted to deal with. _"Perfect."_ She could hear the voice inside of her head pleasantly announce.

 _No...it's wrong._ Natsuki replied back, wishing it would find the kindness to stay silent.

" _Perfect, as it is now."_ The voice insisted. _"Don't deny the ways of old...it is solid, true, and good."_

 _I doubt there's anything good about this._ Either way, it was no use to have an argument about it now, so she merely stayed in her place. She basked in the warmth with guilt, and clung to the tangled web even tighter than before...it was all she could do, waiting for dawn to come. She could not sleep, instead finding herself stuck between unrest, and lingering platitudes that she wanted nothing to do with. It bothered her so greatly in fact, that she forced herself up from the very confines of her covers, and then cursed several times over.

When she found that she could no longer share the bed with the two sleeping souls near her, she got up and paced her kitchen. Back and forth, her feet pattered on the cool floors. Even when Shizuru awoke to greet the day, Natsuki was grumbling to herself.

"You haven't slept at all." Shizuru noticed when she began to prepare the coffee Natsuki left out. "I noticed I was in your bed this morning, and your cloths are still on the floor."

"Hrm." It was Natsuki's annoyed reply that caused Shizuru to sigh.

"Don't you think you could at least yell? If you're angry, shouldn't you let me know about it?" Shizuru asked her. "I was expected you to be something nearing discontented, you know."

"There no reason to be angry." Natsuki muttered then. "Least of all at you." Natsuki pulled a chair out, and plopped down into it, her arms crossed. "I know who to blame, I can smell Nao's insistence wafting through the air." She lifted an eyebrow only slightly amused. "She wanted it bad enough to entice you. That's not a crime." She let her tired eyes slip closed, taking in the scent of coffee that began to fill the room. "You wanted it too, didn't you."

"I don't know." At that, Shizuru found herself at odds. "To be honest, this entire episode has me confused." Her fingers traced the swirls in the counter top idly, and her eyes watched the tricking liquid that dripped into the pot. "It isn't that I'm not used to having others trying to get my attention." That wasn't it at all, though she wished it was. "It used to happen all the time." It was something else...something that she'd already allowed herself to make peace with. "Natsuki, Nao didn't force me into it."

"I can smell that much." The woman of midnight tresses agreed.

"How am I to properly communicate?" Shizuru finally blurted out her question. ""What do I say to show another I'm interested? What is it that I should do?"

"You do nothing." Natsuki told her then. "You allow the advancement...if you aren't interested, you beat the sorry asshole in the head." Natsuki shrugged then. "That goes for Nao as well. Knock her block off, she'll get the idea."

"Sounds a bit violent, don't you think?" Shizuru turned around to see emerald eyes watching her. "Besides, I have no intention of raising a fist to anyone."

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Natsuki asked then, her tone quite telling. "I'll make it known that I want her to lay off...if that's what you want."

"You aren't at all jealous, are you?" Shizuru smirked a bit, finding that funny.

"No need to be." At that, Natsuki stood to get herself some of the dark coffee that had finished in the pot. As she fetched herself a cup, and some heavy cream, she relented her knowledge. "She's no threat to what I need from you." Natsuki replied casually. "Besides, I know better." She turned then, and slipped one of her hands underneath the collar of Shizuru's robe. "You have no mark on your shoulder. I would both see and smell it, if you did." She took a sip of the coffee, watching Shizuru decipher that information slowly, as if she, had not been fully awake. "Do you want me to mark you? Nao would leave you alone if I did."

At that, Shizuru backed away. "Is that a sordid attempt to ask me to marry you?" Shizuru shook her head laughing. "That was ridiculous, Natsuki."

"Suit yourself." Natsuki shrugged. "You're still going to be the one to bear my children one day. I won't allow you to say no to that."

As soon as those words hit her ears, a frown graced her lips. "I'm not property." Shizuru told her then. "You can't order me around."

"Who said it would be an order?" Natsuki sighed, and put down her mug. "Shizuru, one of the four moons will be rising over our heads soon enough." It wasn't easy to say, but she knew she had to do it. "Just like the night you were chained up, Nao will be on the prowl...and, so will I." Natsuki said then, trying to be gentle about things. "You've felt what it's like as a human, being near us..." She averted her eyes. "Now that you're one of us, do you really think you can resist the call?"

"I don't know..." Shizuru could admit, she hadn't any idea. "But, I do know this. I don't want to have a child, if that child will be raised in a household filled with sadness." Her heart beat slowly, and the words just slipped out before she could stop them. "If it isn't out of love, what other reason could there possibly be?"

"Bloodline." Natsuki said then, her voice barely there at all.

"That's a pretty selfish thing, don't you think?" He words were filled with heaviness, as if they carried some profound burden.

Natsuki swallowed hard. "We don't think like that, because werewolves can't hate their own offspring." Natsuki finally said after some deep thought. "The amount of commitment it takes, keeps us from hurting them. It would drive us to madness...our inner voice would start screaming at us to do the right thing...and if we didn't listen...well, you've seen what happens when we fight our instinctive urge." At that she poured her coffee down the drain, her eyes an honest truth. "We can't disregard things like that...everything we do, it's gotta be in their best interest."

"Listen to Natsuki." Nao yawned having been coming down the hall in a pair of Natsuki's boxers. "Trust me, even I think that way now."

"Took you long enough to wake up." Natsuki grumbled. "She's mine you little shit. Back off."

"I saw her first puppy, let me have my fun." Nao wasn't bothered by the dangerous growl she heard, fully welcoming it. "Anyway, it's because of that voice. It's why I don't want kids." Nao shrugged. "As soon as I have them, my inner voice will be intent on looking out for them, and protecting them." She made it sound like a burden she didn't want. "It's just a pain in the ass that I don't need."

…

They all ate in relative silence, a tense air went unspoken between Natsuki and Nao. They waited until they had some distance from Shizuru, and then, cold sparks flew.

"You could have warned me." Natsuki was on the vocal offensive. "I would have left you guys alone, but no, you had to rub my nose in it."

"There wasn't any point in telling you." Nao on the vocal defensive, standing her ground. "You're the one who told me you wanted her. If you do, fine. I don't care about that." She had bigger fish to fry. "Still, she's mine to play with when I want. If you think you'll get off that easily claiming my woman as yours, you're mistaken."

"Your woman?!" Natsuki balked at that. "Yours, you think she's yours!" It was nearly comical, but rage was first and foremost slung into the debate. "Of all the bullshit! Nao, you really think for a second you could start a progeny with her. Hell, on the night of the moon, if you even ran off, some of the older wolves would be all over her, and you know it!"

"You'd be one of em." Nao snarled.

"No shit." Natsuki fired back. "You need me to keep her where she belongs...and I decided I find her to be a good person. I like her Nao, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No." Nao admitted then with a sigh. "It's just...you've had your chances before...and you threw them away. Who's to say this time is really different!"

"Then tell me clearly, what do you want me to do?" Natsuki's voice was a growl, and she could see Nao required a calming hand to override her feelings. Natsuki was stronger, and though she had to expel a a lot of energy to do it, she made her strength known through her scent.

Nao looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Natsuki was taller, and when they were close together, she had to lift Nao's chin so that Nao would meet her gaze. "You're a terrible liar when you try to do it to me." She could see the look of animosity that seemed to pour out of Nao's eyes.

An instant, malicious growl protruding from her throat. "Don't screw with me."

"That's right." Natsuki muttered at her. "Lose your temper, I dare you." Her eyes became just as cold. "We both know who'll win that fight."

"You wouldn't care." Nao finally forced the words from her throat. "You wouldn't care anyway. You would just give me some sort of excuse." She pushed away from Natsuki, her heart racing. "Or you would ignore it. Go ahead, pretend nothing happened." She could hardly breath, her body willing her into fearful submission that she was fighting against. "Be the coward you've always been, and just leave me alone!"

Natsuki stepped forward again, grasping hold of Nao, and putting her fangs to the back of her neck. "You really are a child." Natsuki told her through a consoling purr. "Tell me what you want, Nao."

"You really want to know?" Everything drained from her. Even her willpower to fight was being sapped away into a comforting nothingness. With a sigh, Nao put a little space between them. She grabbed the collar of her own shirt, and ripped it open, leaving it tattered so that Natsuki could see her exposed shoulder. "I want familial rights to Shizuru. I'll answer to you, but in return, I want rights on Shizuru as well." Then, she pulled Natsuki close again, and gently pressed her shoulder to Natsuki's lips. "Mark me."

"What?" Natsuki murmured, unsure that she'd hear Nao correctly.

"The next mating moon isn't for a few more weeks." Nao told her. "But, when it rises, I want you to permanently mark me...it's already implied, so just make it known."

Natsuki swallowed hard, and sighed deeply, trying to find a trace of hesitancy. "Nao, you're not one to listen to anyone." She found not a single trace. "This isn't going to work."

"I'll make it work." Nao told her. "I'll listen, I'll do whatever it is that I need to do...I'll sit by your side and take up the Kuga namesake with you."

"I don't believe you." Natsuki told her, pulling away. "It isn't in your nature to be that loyal, not even to me."

"You need a family in order to take your place at the meetings." Nao told her. "If you mark me, and you take Shizuru as your own...you'll have the beginnings of your own branch family again."

"Prove it to me at the next meeting." Natsuki told her, not giving an inch, and yet, not taking one either. "I plan to make it known that Shizuru is mine. If you can deal with that, you've got a deal."

"I want familial rights, Natsuki." Nao urged her.

"That's up to Shizuru, and only after you have my mark on your shoulder." Natsuki made it clear. "My family will be run the way my father ran his. It was ironclad, and he was strong. No one bothered to question him besides my mother...and you will answer to everything I say."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A couple things to cover before we start, since while amusing as some things are, there is a line where I want to shake my head in dismay.
> 
> It says right in the summery, Nat/Nao, Shiz/Nat, Shiz/Nao. That has been up there from the start. That means, I don't care how offended you are...you should have looked before you clicked. I don't give a flippity-doo-da who takes issue with it. That's the joy of fan fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. (What a novel concept, really, it is...and it save so much grief on all sides...try it sometime!)
> 
> That said, for the rest of us who enjoy a little mix and matching here and there, we've got a full lineup ahead in later chapters...I see the requests for lemons, and limes, and yes, I said there would be lemons and limes later in the story...they're coming, pretty soon actually.
> 
> I don't own Mai HiME/Mai Otome.
> 
> Still here after all that natter? On with the fan fiction!

**Chapter 11**

The dawn was early enough to be a time for sleep, but the sun was awfully annoying when it decided it wanted to be. Still, Anh could have ignored first light, if only there wasn't a feeling of something being amiss.

It wasn't obvious at first. When she rolled over in bed, curling up next to a few bedfellows, she felt it again. It came as no surprise that Midori was dead to the world, sawing logs in her usual fashion. Maria was sitting up, reading one of the books she so enjoyed. Still, it didn't account to why the bed seemed shorter than usual. Anh's feet seemed to be hanging over people, and though she could guess who, she had to resist herself from kicking the woman out of her way.

She couldn't get comfortable like this. With a small growl, eloquence left her. "Damn it, Haruka." She cracked one eye open, to see a busty blond all but passed out, and not just a little beaten up from her travels. That wasn't the only woman that came into view however. "Yukino too...no wonder there isn't any space in this bed." She put her face back into the pillow. "This is completely insane. We have another bed, why didn't they take that one?"

"You would begrudge them the warmth of their lovers?" Maria asked as she tore her eyes away from her book. "I was happy to see that they returned mostly unscathed."

"I don't begrudge them anything of the sort." She rubbed away the sleep in her eyes, and yawned softly. "I just want to know why they aren't in the other bed."

"That, I don't have a clue. I don't intend to ask, either." Maria explained as she stood from the bed, opening the windows to let some air in. "They've had a long travel, Anh. It's best to welcome them with open arms and in our hearts." As if that answer appeased all things, including the lack of space, Maria took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "There was a time, if you so recall, when we welcomed whoever sought warmth, as was the custom in those days."

"That's easy for you to say." Anh was a bit shallower when it came to matters of the heart. "All who sought your warmth, were only our kind." She loved deeply only once, and when that was gone, she wasn't exempt from werewolf life. Still, her heart burned with only half of its ambition. "Humans were never welcomed among us as lovers, and you know that quite well." That was not nearly warm enough to comfort lost souls. She forced herself up, and began to get dressed. "Age was gentle on you."

"On my heart, perhaps, but never upon my features." It was true, her body had aged terribly compared to other werewolves who attained unearthly beauty. Well into their old age, and even in death, werewolves were known to age gracefully. "You are still as beautiful as you were over a century ago. The same can not be said for me."

"Maria, vanity doesn't suit you." Anh told her. "You've never been one to overtly worry about your looks. I've always liked that about you. Wit, now that was your gift."

"I was more concerned about keeping you lot out of trouble." Maria fired back before sighing and embracing Anh from behind.

"Trouble...funny, I never saw it that way." The word seemed as if it had been misplaced, and Anh couldn't put her finger on why that was. "Was I a burden to you?"

Maria didn't speak for several long moments. "I know you're bothered by things you can't change." It was all she could settle on. "I often feel worried, when I see you toil in the trenches of remorse." Her aged cheek, weathered by many things, rested upon Anh's shoulder. Maria found warmth there, a lie perhaps, but there all the same. "In this case, Anh, you can stop hating yourself." Wise beyond her years, she couldn't help but feel at peace with the world. "Everything is as it should be. Questions, even idle ones, are meant only for children."

"If I don't have the strength to question the world in which I live, who will? The world won't be restful at all as time goes on." Anh spoke only what she felt could be truth, feeling the sense of urgency in her blood. "If this keeps up, who knows what it'll really mean."

"What has you so bothered this time?" Maria asked as she saw felt Anh pull away from her. "You're as restless as Natsuki, and nearly seven times as stubborn."

"I have something I've got to do." Anh could smell the distress in the air, the confusion of a woman who knew no solace. "I'll be back before nightfall."

She could not chase after such a willful person. Her eyes, that understood the tomes nodded, a soft breath of acceptance fulling her heart in a way only Anh could leave a pang. "A headstrong little girl grows into stubborn woman, who's bitterness knows no bounds." She laughed at herself, a joke tested by time, it fell on her like a crashing wave.

"Still hasn't let go of that I see." The cocky remark was made by the returner.

"Let go of it?" Maria shook her head. "She's trapped in that time, Haruka. Her eyes see only a woman she loves, and even if she can tell herself otherwise, she denies the truth."

...

The woman Anh had her sights on was only a short jaunt away.

Shizuru was different from the normality. Uncanny, as all women of her bloodline were, and that's why Anh felt the a pull to find the lonely soul. It didn't surprise her that she found the lingering woman alone. Shizuru sat in the back of Natsuki's yard looking forlorn. Gracefully, Anh had to jump from the rooftop. Now that she'd found the woman who seemed so distressed, she could do no more than feel in awe of her. "Sadness is unbecoming for such beautiful features." Anh told her.

"I'm not sad at all." Somehow, she could see that she wasn't going to be believed. "I'm bothered by my thoughts, yes, but that's it."

"Alright, you aren't sad." Anh relented with a sigh. "You're just bothered by something." She stepped closer to the woman. Long flowing silks danced around her body, and she paid no mind to it, even if she knew she was catching Shizuru's attention. Her body accepted the sun's light like a prism. Her alabaster skin always shimmered with the glow of morning light. It was no surprise Shizuru would be awed by the sight. "But then, I'm forced to ask, what?"

"I'd rather not say." Shizuru murmured.

If this had been any other girl, Anh would have made it clear of her intentions...however, with Shizuru, she found herself unable. Those youthful eyes needed more than the fractured remains of what little Anh could offer. So instead, she would always give undying support. The sky was so bright, but dark clouds spoke of the oncoming downpour.

A droplet of rain fell from the sky, then another, and then a few more, until finally a steady sprinkle started. Shizuru let the cold rain hit her face, a soft smile gracing her features. "I'm sorry, if I can't be more discrete about my mind. The way it addles me has always sown plainly, even when I don't want it to." The tug in her lips wasn't out of joy. It was out of self deprecation. "If I had to give a reason, I suppose I just don't understand. The more I try to see into the complexities of werewolf life, the more I find myself at odds, trying to come to terms with it."

"Yes." Anh nodded as she allowed herself to enjoy the cold droplets that fell through the air. "I can see where that might cause a trouble for some." In the back of her mind, a far ago memory told tales of this. Even she recalled a time when she questioned everything, only to come up empty. "It would be better, not to think of it. To cast away the mindset to think at all. That would be best. The quandaries are not worth the headache."

"Is that right?" Shizuru finally gathered the courage. "Then, if you feel that way, tell me about the moons."

"The moons?" Anh took amusement in that.

"Yes, you know, the moons." Shizuru told her. "The big white orbs in the sky that makes you change form...and, to my dismay, gives me a perpetual headache." Although it was not needed, Shizuru pointed to the direction of the shouting.

"Yes, well, they could be more quiet about it, couldn't they." Anh could hear Natsuki and Nao bickering in the distance. "The moons are a wonderful time for us."

"If you insist that, tell me of them." Shizuru asked again.

"The light it gives allows us freedom. We use that time to pursue our vices." Anh finally settled on telling Shizuru all that she knew. "The things we can't have normally, become something we must enjoy. It's our chance to give into our weaknesses." With a careful lick of her lips, and some time to study the young woman in front of her, Anh decided it was for the best. "That it's all that a moon can do, however." Anh began slowly.

She wondered how much Shizuru knew. Each droplet that fell out of the sky sang a chorus, and Anh decided it was time for Shizuru to see a true sight to behold. "A werewolf has three forms." She closed her eyes, tying to focus her energies. "A bipedal, human looking form, that protects them when they are young. They have no claws, they have no teeth, and have no scent besides that of their parents."

"That's how all werewolves are born." Shizuru already knew that form well, as it was the one ever werewolf too, when seeing safety.

"You are right." Anh agreed. "It's the perfect way to start life." The wind seemed to swirl around her and she let her eyes slip closed. "The second comes to young werewolves. Ones who are just old enough to toddle around without being on a hip. They begin to understand just who they are, and what they will become. Fingernails can transform into claws, and teeth can become little fangs." At that, Anh smiled a little bit. "They're still so young that even if they were to bite, it wouldn't hurt much...but it doesn't last. Soon enough, they become like Natsuki is today, with bites to kill. They can jump higher than you could imagine, and for the first time in their lives, they can be seen as beasts...this phase lasts a good few decades, and their lives continue on as the young ones that they are."

"Natsuki doesn't appear young, even if she say she is." Shizuru finally settled on saying, after contemplating that.

"You give her credit where none is due." Anh told her, her voice beginning to change. "For the first time in their lives, they'll feel the call of the moon, the urge to mate...they'll begin to adapt to the moon phases, and change accordingly." Her body, cloaked by the wind, was beginning to morph drastically. "The third and final stage, happens only after a dominance has been achieved." She stepped out of the wind. She became a complete animal. A large creature, that looked nothing at all like a human, but instead a wolf. "After a hundred years, give or take a decade or so, this it what we can become...truly an animal, able to fight, and able to hide in the forests. In this form, we are safe, because we can be seen as pets."

"I never knew." Shizuru murmured.

"You were never meant to know, when you were a human." With a sad smile, Anh released her transformation. "A werewolf could live at a human's side for years in that form, because we can be tame and gentle." With a sigh, she eased herself next to Shizuru's side, and put an arm around her shoulder. "The moon is our guiding light, Shizuru. It governs our people, and keeps us on a tight leash. There is a balance to everything the moon gives us...and four moons a year, that balance extends all the way down to mating. Things that shouldn't be possible on any other night, become possible only then."

"Is the moon really so strong?" Shizuru asked. That was part of what frightened her...the mystical power that no one truly understood...merely, they humbly accepted the power, and all that it gave them.

"That, I can't really tell you." Anh apologized, her eyes downcast. "I believe age has much to do with it. An infant wouldn't feel the power at all...and adversely, an older one, like myself, would know how to ignore the feeling entirely...Natsuki or Nao, well, the moon still sends them overwhelming bursts of power. It'll call them for many years to come." She met Shizuru's eyes then. "They will answer it, because it is in their best interest to do so."

"I see." It wasn't as much as answer, as it was an understanding that she would not escape. She was beginning to pick up sounds and smells more easily again, and she knew deep down why that was. A moon was coming, but this wasn't just any moon, it was a special one.

…

Shizuru expected a slight change in Natsuki's demeanor as the ever looming night got closer and closer to becoming more than just a possible future. Still, over week that seemed to beckon power, Natsuki was far more friendly. It was odd, feeling a gentle touch that lingered for a few moments longer than it should have. Natsuki's fingers were soft, and warm to the touch against her cheek. "You could just kiss me, couldn't you?"

"I can't yet." Yet, it was also fleeting. "I know you don't understand it, but I just can't." Each time they got close, Natsuki scurried away from her.

"Why do you always pull away?" Shizuru asked her, finding Natsuki's actions odd. "You don't run away from Nao like this." The night was strong for her, and everything was overwhelming. Even Natsuki's damp hair, that smelled clean from her shower, sent pangs into Shizuru. She craved nearness, and she couldn't fathom why. Just like the night on a moon once before, she needed to be protected, the inner voice demanded it. "Why do you run from me?"

"Nao's different, I can have her at my disposal whenever I want." Natsuki uttered quickly, averting her eyes from the crimson stare that bore into her. "You're not...like that." She finished lamely, looking around the room, trying to find something that could strike her fancy. Everything paled in comparison to Shizuru, a willing temptress with tresses of fawn hair that cascaded freely down her back.

"Do you want me to be?" Her heart stilled, and she wished her words hadn't spilled out like the loaded question that it was.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not." Natsuki growled, more than just a little flustered. "I can't take you lightly. If I did, my voice would scream at me. It's bad enough I'm uneasy as it is."

"And why do you feel uneasy at all?" She wanted to reach out, but something about Natsuki's stance told her it wouldn't be wise. She knew Natsuki recoiled easily, she didn't want this to be one of those times. "You argue with Nao, as if your emotions are free to do what they will, whenever your around her." She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "I wish you could be that way with me as well."

"It's my job to treat you gently." Natsuki told her with great restraint. "That goes with everything, Nao is different because gentleness doesn't have to be there." Natsuki closed her eyes and sighed. "Nao wants to take on a role that requires me to hold authority over her. It's always been that way. I'm the one that says what she will, and will not do." With that, Natsuki sighed, shaking her head. "It's just the fact, Nao doesn't listen to save her sorry ass. So, I beat her for it, as she expect it. She tries to get a rise out of me."

"I'm not made of glass." Shizuru finally had the small push she needed, and she embraced Natsuki's tense form. She could feel the rippling of Natsuki's true strength, her back pure and utter power. "Even if you went so far as to strike me, I would not shatter, Natsuki."

"I've chosen you. I'll take great care of you, and treat you perfectly. I won't waver in that." Natsuki murmured then. "Werewolves can be monsters, Shizuru. My father was never one to his betrothed, nor to his blood."

"I would rather be beaten bloody, than to never see the real you." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear. "I've seen you passionately take Nao to heights I've never felt before...I've also heard your rage burn hotter than anyone else I've known." She gripped Natsuki just a little tighter. "Is it so much to ask, to have that part of your for myself as well? Even if it welcomes bad things too, can't you let me have all of you, without restraint?"

"When the moon comes." Natsuki finally relented as she went to her closet. "Nao needs to attending the firelight meeting tonight. I've got to make some things known to my betters. In order to do that, she needs to be there." She pulled out a long, white robe. "Put this on over your clothes, and you can go with us. You're also a truth in my life that needs to be announced."

"Alright." She did as she was told, unsure what she might see on this night. She pulled the long fabric over her, looking in the mirror, standing in pure white. It made her eyes stand out, and even the fair skin on her face seemed vibrant.

"Put the hood up." Natsuki murmured as she gave Shizuru a once over. "Always keep your eyes down. Don't make contact with anyone sitting around the fire."

"I don't understand, I've never been allowed to leave the house." Shizuru felt a bit uneasy, she didn't even know the area of the city, because she'd been locked in the house like a bird in a cage. "Why now, of all times?"

"You weren't allowed to leave, because idiot didn't make it known." Nao told Shizuru, watching from the sidelines, also dressed in her garb. "Natsuki, you better not screw this up." The warning came freely. "My mom will be there tonight, so this better be good."

"Who let her out of bed?" Natsuki asked Nao, shocked. "She's in no condition to be at the meeting!"

"She said she felt well enough." Nao said then. "Personally, I'm just glad that she's willing to go at all." She let her eyes fall to the floor. "Besides, it's like she says, it's not every day that someone claims their throne."

"Throne?" Shizuru froze. "What do you mean, throne?"

"Never mind that." Natsuki growled then, still annoyed with the idea. "Werewolf stupidity at it's finest. The moon spite me now, I tell you!"

"She has every right to worry." Nao snarled back. "Just tell her already, before I do it for you."

"Touchy little shit." Natsuki told her with a firm glare. "Stay out of it." Then with a sigh, she turned back to Shizuru. "Don't worry about it. Most of this isn't going to be a major concern for you."

"Please." Shizuru's voice was soft, asking to be told what was being kept sequestered. "At least tell me what will be going on."

"If you don't tell her, I will." That was Nao's last straw, and Natsuki finally pushed the girl out of the room, slamming the door with enough fury to nearly break it off it's hinges. "I'm not kidding!" Nao shouted through the barricade.

"I hear ya, you stupid runt!" Natsuki told Nao loud enough to shut her up, though she took he time to lock the door so that Nao couldn't get inside to further agitate her. "The Kuga family are important social figures among werewolves." Natsuki found the story odd, not really wanting to bring up the past at all. "In a way, people have always thought that I would be like my dad. That I would take his place once I was finally old enough." Natsuki shrugged. "Part of me wanted that, I guess...but the other part kinda felt obligated." On the bottom drawer of her night stand, Natsuki kept a lot of her important trinkets. Things she liked, but dared never to show anyone. Among the many pieces, was an old necklace of her mother's. "It's true though, I didn't want you wandering around...not until I made things clear."

"That will happen tonight." Shizuru nodded, her expression well contained. "I understand." She feared something would crack her emotionless stare, and make Natsuki even more bothered than she already was. "Is there anything I'll be expected to do tonight?"

"No, tonight I make it known just who you belong to." Natsuki explained. "Werewolves live in large family groups, and mine was wiped out. In order to take my place, I must also have a family group." Looking at the necklaces one final time solidified her resolve. "Since they're all dead, I've got to build my own, from the ground up." She licked her lips, and took a deep breath. "You're the start to that group. Nao and her mother will also joining in my family. I promised Nao a long time ago, that if I ever went through with things, that I would make sure she was taken care of...her and her mother."

It was then, that Natsuki shook her head a little, a silly little grin on her face. "There is no throne though. I'm not royalty...it's just a place that my father used to sit at during firelight meetings." Still, as she pulled her own hood over her head, she couldn't help but think of the man who's place she would be taking. "It's kinda stupid really...like I said, don't worry about it."

...

Not a throne indeed.

That was the furthest thing Shizuru could claim it to be, when she first set eyes upon the bonfire. It glowed large, and flickered, reflecting the eyes of many. The dark sky drank in the the warmth of the flame into its never ending void. The stars were not nearly enough. As Natsuki, Nao, and Shizuru made their way to the inner circle, Nao branched off, going to to sit further away, behind an empty stone. There were several of them, and they all circled the fire.

"Go with Nao." Natsuki told Shizuru quietly, before jumping onto the bolder that allowed her to see the others who watched in the distance. "Before we start with the usual proceedings, I have a few things to say."

There were the usual members of the committee, watching in awe as Natsuki found her place among them. Whispers echoed, a shock found the eyes that glowered in the fire. Disdain was not uncommon, and it pelted, snarls of disapproval reached her ears easily. Yet, it was the eldest that found the sharp tongue to speak first. "Claiming that which is yours, are you?" Maria took amusement in it. "A little early to be gallivanting around such as your father would, don't you think?"

"My father was a man to be loved." Natsuki answered solemnly, as she pulled the hood back, allowing her face to be show. "However, with the way he would walk around without his shirt, even here of all places, I know he wasn't a man for propriety either." Laughing a little to herself, she made sure no one would hear her chuckles. "My father was a man, and in that aspect alone, I'll never take his place. Even as a sire to my own bloodline, I will never be his son...he never wanted that for me."

"Still, you take a place among them?" Another werewolf said from the shadows. "I doubt that it's wise for you to stand atop such a place."

"You'd know all about that." Midori fired her words behind her, into the seats where those of low standing watched on. "If I were you, I'd keep quiet."

"You are not me, and you understand very little, Midori." The woman's voice called back. "That girl, she still a child in many ways. She can't possibly take her required role."

"You plan to stand atop that cursed rock, and speak your damned peace in front of everyone? " Midori roared, as she turned her back to the fire. She wanted to face everyone whom she could not see. "Well, do you? If not, I'd suggest you shut up!"

"Don't you even dare speak to me that way." The woman's voice was heard once again. "You don't have any idea of life outside of your safe little bubble, one that was given to you by that girl's father...don't forget that!"

Natsuki's ears perked, the voices sounded like one she knew, and yet, she couldn't place it. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

This time, it was Anh's turn to find her fury. "Natsuki is a Kuga by blood, and the only child of a man we don't speak of anymore. He is a god in our eyes, a flying spirit." She wouldn't have any more of this squabbling. "For you to sit there, and deny her this birthright...this utmost privilege...are you mad?!" Her eyes seemed to bore into one place particularly, as if she knew exactly who was voicing their disagreement. "Have you no self respect?"

"Enough." Maria ordered those around them with her cool voice. "I'm all for a good tiff when the timing is right, but that time is never here. Not in front of this fire, where we honor our ancestors." With squinting eyes, and a deep frown on her lips, it was her mere displeasure that silenced the entire congregation. "Without a stern head, the body will fall. That's why the leaders who sit in front of the firelight exist." With a soft sigh, she lifted her eyes to Natsuki. "We shall hear the voice that she wishes to cast down around us, and that is simply all there is to it."

Once everything was quieted down, Maria nodded slowly. "Got ahead child, speak freely what you will. I shall not become deaf to your plea just yet."

"Her young blood is brazen tonight, isn't it." Anh finally murmured, as she and Midori took their seats upon their rocks.

"Even if I was just being brazen, isn't that enough of an honor to my father?" Natsuki told them. "Wasn't he the one you idolize? The man known for causing all sorts of fights here in front of the fire?"

"Stubborn fool, may he rest in peace and guide us with his spirit." Maria agreed. "Still, why do you need to speak on this night?"

"There was a change of hands in my family, when my mother died." Natsuki began, pleading her case. "Ever since then, I've taken everything I've seen with a grain of salt. That went so far, that I began to consider traditions worthless to a degree." Natsuki still felt that way, and would always consider it a personal endeavor, and little more. "Even now, I think this is stupid, but, I'm still here, regardless." She motioned to the shorter stones beside her, where other leaders to a family would sit. "The Kuga family, up until now, was barren. It was devoid of a reason to need these seats among the fire."

"That has changed?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Natsuki answered so only those around the fire could hear.

"Natsuki, what you're proposing, is not something to take lightly." Anh warned her.

"You're right." Natsuki breathed softly.

Haruka, who was seated beside Midori and Anh looked to Maria for approval to speak. "Last I heard, you and Nao got into a bit of trouble." Haruka said, after Maria allowed her the privilege. "Who says we should let a delinquent like you in here!"

"Going to be like that, is it?" Natsuki muttered, and then, addressed the many onlookers. "For lack of a better thing to say to any of you, I feel the need to recount my personal experience up until this point." Natsuki licked her lips. "It was completely idiotic, harboring Fujino in my household, but I did that too, didn't I?" She looked around the fire. "Anyone here worthy of a voice, knows why that, in and of itself, is beyond stupid...they know why I should have killed her...and yet, I couldn't."

She let a bitter laugh slip from her lips. "Now, through no fault of her own...I plan to bring her before you, as a betrothal." She couldn't help it. "My dad is either sneering in his grave, or laughing his ass off. I don't know which one it is...none of us ever will." Her eyes level to those around the fire. "The offer is on the table. I have nothing to prove to any of you, so, I won't try again."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Murmurs cloaked the air, awe slipped from the voices of onlookers, and Natsuki stood to embrace it all.

Unsure of what it might mean she hesitated, frozen by the stare of many eyes, all upon her like a boiling rage. There was one set that seemed like kin, the woman's eyes peering into her. She hadn't aged a day. Natsuki thought she'd seen a ghost, but before she could act at all, she slowly blinked her weary eyes. In that instant, the glimpse that Natsuki had seen was gone, vanished into thin air.

She doubted herself, and instead faced the fire again.

Finally, Maria found her voice. "A Kuga stands before us begging for a right of passage. Who am I to refuse the request to be judged?" Maria asked with the resolve expected of her. "Natsuki, your father was very powerful. His voice gave hope, and he offered strength." Those words went without saying, but Maria voiced them anyway. "What could you bring to this fire now as you are?"

"Truthfully, not a damn clue." Natsuki told them honestly. "I've made vows I've sworn to keep, and some of them are already unable to be fulfilled."

"You offer us weakness as an answer?" Midori questioned then, a bit more gruffly.

"I won't offer strength from my words!" Natsuki shouted. "I won't linger in the image of my father, and make those I've promised wait around!" She called to the shadows, where onlookers were hidden. "Nao, Shizuru...step forward please." Her throat clenched up as they came near the firelight. "I will do better than a promise. I'll give you some proof not even the moon can deny, the fire's leaders be damned by the moon if they so much as growl." She helped Nao onto the rock that was near to Natsuki's own, though shorter and made so that Nao would sit to Natsuki's right.

"Nao, you came before me several days ago demanding things I could never give you." Natsuki told her, loud enough so that everyone could hear. "You asked me to take you on as a mate, and you requested familial rights to Shizuru." Natsuki tried herd not to let her voice waver, and cursed to herself the few times that it did. "I've heard your plea, and I regret to tell you, I can not uphold your [desire](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9389102/12/Four-Moons)." With a deep sigh on her part, she continued. "However, it is as you say, you do not desire children. You have no interest in mothering my child, so, I have no need to mark you as my mate."

She looked down on the much shorter stone she stood upon. "However, that does not mean you are not my kin." Natsuki said softly to her before making her address loud enough to be heard again. "If I mark you on the right shoulder, you will be mine in blood and blade. Brothers in arms share this ritual, and it was a long standing tradition even my father lived by." Natsuki looked to those around the fire. "Isn't that true? Didn't my father at least share in that faith? Was he not the warrior everyone told me he was?"

"He had my family's mark upon his right shoulder, indeed." Anh spoke up. "In fact, I doubt there isn't anyone among us who hasn't bitten someone, in search of protecting the family name."

"Then it's decided. Nao will take the Kuga namesake." Natsuki told them and addressed Nao again. "With our fangs joined, we will claim all that we need. You shall become the head of my family, I should ever fall. Your inheritance to my family name will welcome protection for both you and your mother, and a seat at this fire." Natsuki growled. "Do you accept that, and my word as your law, dare you to protect Shizuru and warm our bed, until your dying breath?"

Nao did something completely forbidden. She tossed off her white robe, and even pulled off her shirt, leaving her clad in only a sports bra. "You should know where my loyalties are." Nao spoke loud enough to be heard. "If that's enough for you, mark me... if not, exile me. The choice is yours, not mine."

That elicited the gasp from everyone around, but Maria made no move to stop them. All of the firelight leaders stood in awe. Yes, they'd taken on loyalties with others before, but never in front of the fire. Right before their very eyes, two young upstarts intended to do just that. It sent a chilling truth about just who Natsuki was, of who she intended to be. Natsuki also removed her robe, and took off her own shirt, where an identical sports bra could be found. Enough to cover their forms, at least, respectfully. Then, they shared in a bite, their right shoulders burning, fangs digging into the flesh, leaving behind a mark that would not fade, and would always emit a scent.

It was like a shock wave to the masses.

After a few moments of donning their clothing, and savoring the looks of shock that graced them, Natsuki spoke up. "Nao shall take the seat to the right of me, as of now, her alignment to the Kuga family stands firm. Her bloodline, and future progeny shall be seen as equal to mine. No one will question this, or they will face me."

"And that Fujino woman?" A different werewolf, also hidden by the shadows asked. His voice was a deep rumble. "What will you do with her?"

"I've already told you." Natsuki growled low in her throat. "She's mine, and from now on, she will sit behind me, just as my mother sat behind my father." She looked around to the glowering eyes, as she lowered her hand, to grasp Shizuru's in her own. She pulled the woman up, and lead her to the small space that clearly was meant for a person to sit, unannounced. "Just as your kin sit with you, mine will sit with me." She then took her own seat, and Nao took hers. "So, if we're done sitting with our thumbs up our asses, we have a meeting to perform."

"Spoken like a Kuga." Anh sighed quietly before looking to the parchment in hand.

It was going to be yet another long night in front of the fire, one made longer by Natsuki's theatrics. It was no question that she's made an uproar out of the meeting, and they'd be lucky if it ended without anymore setbacks.

They discussed several topics of diplomatic nature. Things that came naturally to most, announcements that were mundane. With each passing moment, debates, many of them fruitless, gave the leaders something to consider. Who would be doing the patrols for the following weeks? Who needed more protection, and who was able to offer such a feat? Those questions came at the forefront of other topics such a work, food, clothing, and other necessary supplies. Living in hiding meant that some werewolves found themselves pretending to be stray dogs. That way they could oversee human life, watching their every move with claws and fangs at the ready.

It was only after the meeting adjourned that the flickering flames were allowed to die down. The final gifts of the night were given to the fire. Offerings were aplenty. Written words made for loved ones were tossed into the fire by those who wished it. Others tossed wine in paper cups, and a few merely sat and watched onward for a few moments in silent prayer. The night was cool enough that Natsuki could see her breath.

She sat, unmoving. The crackling wood, heated by the flames broke through the serenity, and with it, a soft sigh fell from Natsuki's lips. "Is there something you want?" Her eyes didn't need to look across to the other side. She knew who watched her with continuing severity.

"I could ask you the same thing." Though, Anh wondered often enough about that. "I can't say I want anything." The fact she was facing down emerald eyes, set glowing by souls of ancestors, Anh felt her breath catch. "I think even asking for any forgiveness at this point would be more than you could offer." That scowl, the burning look within those eyes. It pierced her like the blades of countless strong warriors. "Still, I can't deny you of your birthright." She jumped over the fire, and onto the other side, landing swiftly on her feet with grace. "All of my past transgressions being equal, I never thought this would be the one I'd pay for."

"I can't say that I understand it." Natsuki shrugged. "I was little then, remember?" She could smell the air, and had already pinpointed the predicament from earlier. Anh's voice confirmed it and Natsuki wanted nothing to do with the memories. "Leave the past alone, it's better that way."

"Not those, Natsuki...though I agree, I could have kept a better eye on that father of yours." Anh didn't waste her words on the needless apology. Atonement would never be enough. "I regret even trying to allow life to go on in the manner that it has, allowing you to run wild...I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head.

"Let sleeping dogs remain asleep." Natsuki growled. "I don't need to hear it."

"You do." Anh's protest left little room for debate. "If I'd given you a guiding hand like your mother wanted me to do, then, this wouldn't be so difficult." She wouldn't allow herself to cover the truth with idle banter...yet, she would not speak as freely as she would have liked. "I never planned to tell you, because honestly, if you just continued to be rebellious, you wouldn't take up your father's place." Anh took a deep breath. "However, if you plan to do it, truly...you have more responsibility than you realize."

"I didn't think it would be easy." Natsuki told her coolly. "I don't imagine it ever will." As if crossing her arms, and sitting cockily upon her father's rock would give her strength, she allowed her eyes to close. "I think I realize pretty well who I've got to protect."

"You don't have a clue." Anh implored, pushing away Natsuki's dry response. "You have kin out there, ones that are still alive."

"What?" Disbelief, dripping with a tinge of uncertainty laced Natsuki's tone...a low, fearful snarl. "Not possible...you know that better than anyone." She wouldn't acknowledge it. "She's dead." Natsuki refused to believe it...even if the sight from earlier was enough proof.

"It seems that way, yes. However, not everything is as it first appears." Anh was not a cowardly person, but at that moment, emerald eyes struck a creeping horror into her very being. "It's time to lift the shroud, you need to hear the truth."

"Not from you, I don't." Natsuki was cold, so frozen that she couldn't help but feel barren of all baser feelings. She couldn't cry, though her heart constricted tightly. Anger, the better bet, wasn't within her reach either. "I thought that was her voice...I wanted to think that it was...but, somehow, I just told myself that it wasn't true." She jumped down away from her rock, and turned her back to Anh. "She's dead...until I see her face, she's just a ghost...nothing more." She didn't sound it, but her stony mask was beginning to crack, and Shizuru could see what Nao and Anh were unable to gaze upon.

The tear was a small one, barely there at all. It was her fangs that cut into her lips, a contorted snarl, that gave her true pain away. Her fists clenched tightly, and sharp claws dug unto her own palms. Natsuki was changing, a fury echoing in her soul. The droplets of blood that littered the ground would be her only scream.

A low rumble emitted from Natsuki's throat, and Nao could feel goosebumps skitter up her spine. The sensation was strange, and unpleasant, as if the ominous aura emitting from Natsuki was only barely contained. It was a mere fraction of her true power. Nao could see that, still, she felt her blood pumping at a faster rate than usual, her heart threatening to burst from her chest as the air grew thick with the reality in front of her. "You'll change, if you keep that up." Nao told her quietly. "You'll change completely, and you don't want that."

"I know." Natsuki's voice was the feral darkness that most would rightfully fear. "Leave me alone."

"Not gonna happen." Nao told her. "I'm not leaving you on your own like this."

"You'll do as I say." Natsuki ordered, her body like that of a statue, though her body shook with raw fury. "Leave me alone." Her orders, of course, were in everyone's best interest. "Get out of here while you still can."

"I'd rather you cut me down." Nao muttered then. "You don't scare me."

It was Shizuru who made the first few steps forward, and Natsuki watched her intently the entire time. "Natsuki, please calm down." With a predatory gleam, Natsuki was not to be swayed by her powers, nor by the people trying to quell her. "Your drawing blood. You've got to stop."

She was simply angry, and that was that. "I don't care." She snarled, though it was soft, forcing the fury to the pit of her gut for Shizuru's sake. "You shouldn't either." She didn't want to cause a ruckus, not here, where she could frighten the already concerned woman, who's eyes were a fire all their own.

"I do." Shizuru murmured then, the soft admittance so quiet, she wondered if Natsuki could truly hear her. She got near enough to actually grasp hold of one of Natsuki's clenched hands. She caressed it within her own palms. "Don't you even feel that?" She wondered aloud. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nothing hurts when your numb." Natsuki pulled her fist away and slowly opened her hand to servery the damage. "It's fine...it'll heal quickly."

"It shouldn't have to heal at all." Shizuru wouldn't drop the issue, no matter how dangerous Natsuki became.

"Your right." Natsuki bit out coldly with a snarl. "It shouldn't, but it will...because that's just the flow of nature." With a leap into the air, she hid in the top of the tress. Escaping the many eyes that were on her, she darted from branch to branch. Her scowl softened when she paused to take a breath, looking down at the ground below.

"Flow of nature, what a crock." Anh breathed. "You know so little, and yet, strive to become so much."

"You didn't have to follow me." Natsuki was trying to calm herself, easing her rapidly beating heart. "I'm alright...I just need some time on my own."

"You may be, but those two aren't." Anh said, looking back into the distance. "They both care a great deal for you, in their own ways." She wanted to take those final few steps across the branch, but thought better than to get near Natsuki in such a state. "I'm sorry about your mother. It was my call to make, and I told her to run."

"Ya could have told me." Natsuki kicked the tree as she watched leaves fall from her branch and onto the ground.

"If I did that, you would have went with her." Anh shook her head. "She left to keep you safe, because I told her to go." She chanced a step. "I told her that if she did, I'd let you assume the worst, so you'd stay near people you could be protected by." Encouraged by the fact Natsuki hadn't told her to stop, Anh got a little closer. "If you want to be angry any anyone, you should direct it at me. I'm the one to blame."

"I don't care!" Natsuki snarled. "Just do me the favor and give me some space." She told Anh, not letting their eyes meet. "I'll only offer protection to those who are loyal...my mother, she's a ghost of my past, until she tells me otherwise."

…

She arrived home hungry, and exhausted later that night.

She pain no mind to the two sets of eyes that looked to her, worried, and in Nao's case, pissed. She didn't even have the strength to look at them, because what she was, could no longer be considered anything normal...she was a beast. A monster...the thing she hated becoming. Her eyes glowed, they were no longer soft emerald, but shocking instead. They were fearsome. A heated, angry glow.

With great difficulty, she found that she couldn't look at them for long before she huffed out a sigh, and went into her room.

"What are you waiting for?" Nao muttered softly, a frown marring her features. "Go to her."

"I doubt she'd want me to." Shizuru told Nao just as quietly, she didn't want to be overheard. "She doesn't like anyone seeing her transformed like that."

Nao seemed to consider that, knowing it was true. Nao almost considered going in and checking on Natsuki herself, but it wouldn't solve anything. "You will have to deal with it, no matter what she does." Nao finally settled on saying. "Werewolves change, that just what we do. She's not ashamed of it."

"Then why does she always hide?" The question sunk between them like a rock.

The answer was a heavy one. "Natsuki's desires are not entirely innocent. I've seen her rip people apart." Nao nearly shivered at the memory, knowing well what kind of trouble she they were in. Without even thinking about it, she put her hand over her right shoulder. She could feel the heat from her bite mark, and she felt her chest grow heavy at the implication of what she knew to be true. Natsuki didn't want her...not like she wanted Shizuru. "When humans get married, they wear a ring on their left hand." It was something she'd always been interested in. "Mated werewolves have a bite on their left shoulder from the leader of their family." Nao shrugged away her thoughts on the matter. "You can't deny her wishes."

"I don't intend to...still, she has yet to bite me." Shizuru's eyes boring into Nao's deeply. "It's true that I find myself at odds. I sometimes wonder if Natsuki truly understands me, but, I would never avoid her advances."

"Go see her then." Nao couldn't believe that Shizuru was still staying her place, but, she understood why as well. "Trust me...Natsuki isn't able to fight off her own power on her own. None of us are, call it a weakness, if you want. It's still true."

Shizuru seemed to consider it, licking her lips. "If you insist." She forced herself to stand, her world an uncertainty around her, as it always seemed to be as of late. She wondered, truly about those uncaring eyes that dismissed her. She knew better now. _They don't know how to properly express themselves._ Shizuru thought to herself, trying to comfort Nao with a soft smile. _So, they push away the people they want to hold onto, wishing to be followed. To be told they are not what they appear._ It was beginning to make an odd sort of sense.

Without asking for further permission, without harboring any ill intent, nor inward melancholy, she proceeded down the hallway that had become holy ground. A place she ought not to step, and one, she knew she had to cross, as she made her way to Natsuki's room. She slid the door open, taking in the sight again of the creature that looked as if it didn't belong at all. A creature that wasn't found within nightmares, the image horrid to pretend about.

A face, that was a reality. She was not as beautiful as Anh had been, but her body was shifting in such a painful way, Shizuru wondered if that was lingering in Natsuki's expression. "Natsuki..."

"Stay back." It was a warning gifted in a pleading voice. "Just go away." Natsuki ordered.

"Why should I?" Shizuru knew that Natsuki would hide herself away, but, this was no time to be trying to stay concealed. "Nao barges in whenever she wants."

"This is not a concern for you." Natsuki growled, aggravated with everything. The moon taunted her, her kin lied to her, and now even Shizuru wouldn't gift her a moment to rest. "It's not a concern for Nao either, she just makes things into a bigger mess."

"It's funny that you say that, but at least she's free spirited enough to cause such a ruckus." Shizuru neared the beast that wasn't quite as frightening as she imagined Natsuki might have been. "Natsuki, I told you, I will not break. You don't have to be afraid of doing that."

"No, I doubt I do." Natsuki sighed, a deep rumble in her voice. "You would have ran away by now." She lifted her eyes, to meet Shizuru's gaze. "However, the night leaves me unsteady, and having you around only makes my blood rage further."

"Would it be so terrible to give into it?" The question was a haunting one. "I've never transformed as you have. I don't know what it feels like, to be as you are now." Her words were like the devil's honesty. "I hope I'll never have to know...but we both understand, that's only a matter of time." So brutally honest, it might have been seen as a lie. "Decades, by your tongue." She wanted to lean in, and kiss Natsuki's supple lips, to break beyond this horrific wall. "Humans don't have that kind of time, they can't waver so easily."

"That's what so interested my father." Natsuki nodded. "He kept books about that. He found it odd, that only after twenty or so years, a person would find committed relationships." Natsuki felt her heart begin to slow down, just a tiny bit. "A werewolf has time to understand, we value that time greatly."

"It will never be enough for me." Shizuru told her then. "I will probably never understand some things, and honestly, I'm alright with that." What she couldn't accept, were those glowing eyes. "What bothers me, is seeing the green eyed monster." She laughed a little at that. "You are truly the embodiment of greed, wanting what you feel you can't have." She felt her fingers tremble as she began to toy with the buttons of her own shirt. "It sickens me, because a woman was made for far more than that, Natsuki. We are not merely a prize to covet, nor are we able to break so easily."

Shizuru words lacked her baser intention, and still, as she plucked away at only objects keeping her shirt closed, she found she didn't feel exposed. She was drawn to Natsuki's searching eyes, and she couldn't deny, even she wanted to follow the moon's orders. This night was only a soft whispering call, and Shizuru knew it would grow stronger the next night. With that tucked away in the back of her mind, she allowed herself the weakness. The cotton shirt felt thin between her fingers, and it made the distance between them seem so much smaller.

"What's the difference Natsuki, between tonight, and tomorrow?" In Shizuru's mind, there wasn't any. "For creatures who have so long to let time pass by, of course, you wouldn't be opportunists." Shizuru could feel it in her heart, the stammering of something she wasn't sure she was ready for...submitting to the moon's power was not something she was entirely comforted by, knowing it wasn't merely her freewill. "You see, that's where you plan falls short." She found that cold stare captivating. "Aren't you a woman yourself? Shouldn't you also feel the need to give into your own impulses? Not only because it's what the moon tells you to do, but because you wish to do it?"

"I've never had that luxury." Natsuki muttered then, forcing her hungering eyes to avert themselves from the woman before her. "Werewolves don't often allow themselves that chance on any other night...only the four moons."

"I won't wait." Shizuru told her. "I want to be with the person I know." She forced her to look deeply into crimson eyes as she straddled Natsuki. "The woman I've grown to care about." Her fingers tangled into the long, scruffy locks of midnight tresses that were no longer well kept. "Tomorrow you can have me, and the day after that as well, no matter what form you take...but for now, just amuse my whims."

Seconds staggered by, and Natsuki looked down at her own form, she was a monster. Truly, and no matter what Shizuru said to deny that fact, Natsuki felt that pang in her heart. It was not one that was entirely unpleasant, but it was unknown. She wanted the beauty who seemed to offer herself without pretense, and like a grungy beggar who'd just been given gold, she couldn't help herself. Natsuki was lost in the mystery of just what exactly drove Shizuru to say such things. Amusing such idle fantasies she licked her lips, looking down at her tattered clothes, and the fact that Shizuru was already beginning to peel away the ripped strips.

The thought was soothing, and slowly her powerful aura began to recede, and along with it, so did her transformation. Her clothes hung loosely on her form, while parts of her shirt and ruined pants sang a muted thud as they spilled onto the floor. Soon, with soft emerald eyes, Natsuki caught hold of the blanket on the bed and pulled it down, leaving soft sheets where there had once been a thick comforter.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru into an embrace, kissing the nape of her neck softly before letting her teeth play with the soft, supple flesh. Her fingertips ran over the smooth skin, awed by it, and due to that, she felt a burning ember start in her core. A contented growl slipped from her lips a she savored the salty taste on her tongue, and then, she was pushed backwards into the bed. Shizuru loomed over her, begging to be trusted. Her crimson eyes glittered, wondering if she was allowed to do this. Natsuki slowly nodded, unsure just why, but it was something Shizuru had requested.

Amusing her whims, the idle thought Natsuki had taken, was that Shizuru needed the comfort...but now, as she was dragged into an impassioned kiss, she realized Shizuru had no intention of allowing weakness tonight. No, Natsuki's mind was already swirling, enjoying the maddening high as Shizuru toyed with her breasts. Blunted nails skittered across them, tweaked them, and rolled them in the most perfect, sensuous of ways, causing Natsuki to rumble a low purr in her chest.

She dared to open her eyes, to gaze into Shizuru, but all she could see was the darkness and the shadows on the wall.

A tangled embrace, that's what they shared, even when Shizuru broke the kiss to take one of Natsuki's breasts into her mouth.

This was different than the aimless passion she was used to. This was completely out of her understanding, and she felt a bit uneasy when Shizuru's caress found sensitive places that coaxed a wetness from within. She hitched a breath when one spot, found by accident, made her grip the sheets tightly, and she arched her back. If only Shizuru would caresses her again in such a way. Letting her fingers trail teasingly down her form. Instead, Natsuki whimpered dejectedly instead. That caress did not return, and crimson eyes bore into her.

A heated and gentle touch added an agonizing pressure where she needed it most. Those maddening fingers dancing dangerously in circles around Natsuki's womanhood. Part of her wanted to let the moon transform her again and over power Shizuru, but a different part wanted her to submit to this new feeling...it burned in such a way that pleasure seemed to morph into an uneasy pain in her chest, and the only way it would go away, is when Shizuru was near by.

Still, the moon was adding its howling call, and Shizuru could feel the power resonating through her. She wanted it, and though she had no idea why, she could feel it in her own chest...a need to return Natsuki's fluttering heartbeat. A need to reply to the inhuman begging that was now making sense. She dipped lower, wanting to taste Natsuki's scorching heat, and deliver some sort of retribution.

The moon's power called to Shizuru, and she could not deny its whims, not even when her eyes changed to a murderous, glinting red.


End file.
